征服する
by downtomars
Summary: [Subdue] • "To me, you are more than just skin and bones, you are elegance and freedom—and everything that I know." • [Post-war, Alternate Universe, SasuHina] *Old chapters have been combined/revised, sorry for any confusion!*
1. One

_Final Revision on January 2017; Deleted the prologue, chapters 1-3 have been combined, no major changes, except for grammar and spelling, for the most part._

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Subdue

_征服する_

_._

"_Learning to trust is one of life's most difficult tasks."_

**U**

By the time Hinata and her team had finally arrived through the gates of Konoha, the sun had already begun to rise, and the first orange rays of sunrise kissed the dirt path roads before them.

Shikamaru stretched lazily with hands to the sky, yawning lightly. He let the soft amber glow of the sunrise pour through his fingers and onto his upturned face before stuffing his hands in his pockets once more. Kiba sighed lowly as his stomach growled for the fourth time within the hour, while his back ached with something only a soak in the hot springs could cure. Even Akamaru seemed just as weary as they made their way towards the Hokage tower.

The village had the subdued quiet of dawn. Only early morning merchants hurried through the otherwise deserted streets. Every one of them too busy to savor the pink-yellow heavens or the rays that radiated from the golden sun.

Though the sky was shaping to be pretty much cloudless, the breeze had a cool chill to it, signifying the change in weather that Konoha was soon to acquire. Idly, Hinata compared it to the thick fogs of Kirigakure and the brittle coldness in Suna. It was good to be back home, a place with weather she was already accustomed to.

Their mission had been an A-rank political mission that took her team a span three months to successfully complete. Although they could agree that it was a beyond tiring job, with all the boring meetings and stuffy propriety, they dare not complain. They were shinobi and this was not only their job and civic duty to the village but in essence, a lifestyle that they had chosen for themselves.

Hinata vividly remembered the brief conversation she'd had with her father concerning the mission. She recalled, Hiashi's pale analytical eyes were hard with seriousness as he spoke. Even the Hokage herself had stressed to her team the importance of tact and discretion during the mission and how imperative it was for it to be completed successfully.

They were dealing with a very delicate matter and they were all aware of the sole reason behind the tension: Uchiha Sasuke's immediate release from prison after defecting from the Leaf and causing an international uproar.

Many of the Kage and their respective councils agreed that even though the Uchiha was a considerable asset to the victory of the Fourth Shinobi War, he was to serve his time in prison for the crimes he committed or be eliminated if he refused. The matter was almost taken completely out of the Hokage's hands if not for Naruto, the savior of the ninja world. He managed to convince the other villages to allow Sasuke to remain under the supervision of Konoha and assured them that the Leaf had everything under control. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the thought. Her dear friend, Naruto, always found a way to make things right.

She, Kiba and Shikamaru were returning from Kumo as ambassadors sent on behalf of the Leaf Village in order to personally notify them, along with other villages, of the approaching release date of the lone Uchiha, which had been a few days ago.

These kinds of mission were nothing new for Hinata, ever since she passed the Jounin exams and became a transitional medic-nin, she was often sent on diplomatic missions, negotiating with other countries for something Konoha needed in exchange for medical assistance and expertise.

Being that she came from the esteemed Hyuuga clan didn't hurt during these dealings either.

**U**

A light knock at the door reached the ears of a regretfully hung-over Hokage. She sipped the steaming green tea before her, nodding a silent thank you to Shizune who could only shake her head lightly in subtle disapproval at her mistresses reckless drinking habits. Honestly, who got drunk on Tuesday nights anyway?

"Come in." Tsunade commanded as she massaged her temples in a circular motion. The wooden door opened to reveal her three envoys shuffling in quietly, followed by Akamaru.

"Hokage-sama, the mission was a success. We have completed our reports to Kiri, Suna, Iwa, and finally Kumo. All signatures are present." Shikamaru presented in his lazy drawl, while handing her the large scroll.

The Hokage regarded them with a smirk. Her headache was promptly forgotten at the moment. "I expected no less from you three." She slipped her bifocals onto her nose and unsealed the scroll. After briefly reviewing its contents, she handed it over to Shizune to take care of.

"I'm quite pleased, to say the least. I thought for sure that bullheaded Ay would have something negative to say. Glad you didn't run into any troubles along the way."

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Kiba replied with a grin, the pride in his voice was clear. Akamaru barked in response.

"Well, that's good to hear. Shikamaru, I'll be speaking to you later, but for now I'm sure you all would like to get some rest, so you're dismissed."

The trio began to exit when they heard Tsunade's voice once more.

"Actually, Hinata, please stay behind a moment."

Kiba glanced at his Hyuuga teammate with mild concern before closing the door behind himself. The young kunoichi stood awkwardly before the Hokage with eyes cast to the ground as the older woman assessed her.

Tsunade's gold eyes were piercingly narrowed. She wondered what the Hokage would want with just her, seeing that she was no longer her secondary student.

"Hinata," she began with a steady voice that was a little hesitant, as if she was treading on thin ice. Hinata's head snapped up, pale eyes meeting her gaze immediately.

"I've spoken to your father about the matter we discussed and although I disagree with his final decision, I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do."

"Hai," Hinata said numbly, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

She honestly hadn't thought the Hokage would take such triviality, in her case, so seriously. She was certain that the older woman had more pressing matters to attend to. But it seemed that the stern woman cared more than she let on. Nevertheless, Hinata was already fully aware of the outcome. There was no way the Hyuuga would take much of anything Tsunade said into consideration.

"I-It's fine. I'm p-positive that Hanabi w-will do a wonderful job." The crack in her voice did not go unnoticed. And she was stuttering again, she hadn't done that in such a while. Inwardly, she berated herself.

Tsunade nodded but her acquiescence didn't reach her eyes. Instead, they were filled with sympathy. Unfortunately, as Hokage, she couldn't speak out against clan rules. The line was clearly drawn and Tsunade dared not cross it any farther than she already had. As Hokage, she was prohibited from personally entering into clan affairs. And Hiashi would be well in his rights to report her, though she knew he wouldn't.

"Well, I know you worked hard for it, but all things happen for a reason." Tsunade sighed and placed a glowing palm against her forehead, as the throbbing in her head threatened to return.

The Hyuuga girl nodded impassively.

Tsunade wasn't one for sentiment when it came to her shinobi, but she couldn't just let Hinata think that all of her training had been a waste. She had watched the girl grow in more ways than one, over the past few years. With her Byakugan and exceptional chakra control, Hinata was able to master even intermediate medical ninjutsu, not as well as Sakura but very close. It was a pity to see that her father had failed to acknowledge any of her successes.

"Anyway, Hinata, I have a task for you…" the Hokage began. She stood up from her desk to face the window behind her that overlooked the village. "And I'm afraid you are the only one I can trust with this."

Hinata immediately stilled her nervous fidgeting and stood upright. "Hokage-sama, what is it?"

Tsunade wanted to smile at the wallflower's sudden change in demeanor, but instead turned to face her with arms crossed over her chest. The expression on her face morphed into something completely unreadable, blank. The cool breeze of the early morn filtered into the warm room, jostling her blonde hair lightly.

However, before she could speak, a loud crash was heard from outside the office door before a flash of orange and yellow bolted into the room.

The shock on her face dissolved into an angered expression, once she recognized the sudden intruder. Tsunade eyed the brash shinobi with irritation. Thankfully Hinata spoke before she could punch a hole in her desk.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, schooling her expression to mask her surprise.

This was the first time she'd seen Naruto in quite some time, three and a half months to be exact. After the war, all shinobi were busy with rebuilding the village and assisting neighboring towns with reconstruction. Naruto himself had been traveling around, lending his assistance to other villages as well.

For the moment, Hinata's confession to Naruto had been put aside. Naruto had yet to give a reply and Hinata was unsure of whether she had permanently damaged their friendship. In fact, Hinata was so sure she wasn't going to live after facing Pein, that the aftermath of her confession hadn't crossed her mind.

The boy in question half turned as if he hadn't noticed her when he ran in. "O-Oh Hinata-chan, I didn't see you there." He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Hinata only smiled, not trusting her voice to give a proper reply.

"Naruto, I am in the middle of an important meeting, can whatever you have to say wait until later?" Although her voice was levelled, the seriousness was very much present in Tsunade's tone. Her gold eyes turned to slits. "I am discussing a very important matter with Hinata."

Naruto looked like he was about to pitch a fit when Tsunade cut him off again.

"Or do you no longer desire to be my successor?"

At the sound of that, three pairs of eye turned to her, four if you included Tonton.

"Milady," Shizune began to say, surely her mistress was above bribery. Tsunade silenced her with a single finger.

"I wanted to announce this to you privately, Naruto, but what the hell does that matter now." A small smirk graced her lips. "Next week, you officially begin your grooming to replace me as Hokage. I'm getting too old for this crap anyway." She muttered the last part quietly.

No one moved an inch or said a word. The blonde stood in utter shock. Hinata couldn't see his exact expression from behind him but she could tell that something had gone amiss.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata couldn't stop herself from placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy—no ecstatic, really I am," He said with fists balled in determination. "But…I wanted to share this moment with my team, and that includes Sasuke; I want to do this when he's truly back in the village, not when he's still locked up."

Tsunade sighed deeply. "I go out of my way for you and you throw it back in my face…typical." She mumbled. "Well that brings me to what I was originally discussing with Hinata." Tsunade sighed and looked almost pained to say her next words. "Uchiha Sasuke had been released as of two nights ago. And is to be joining our ranks once I get his updated medical report from Sakura."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shrieked. "You mean to tell me that he's been released already?! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Tsunade rubbed her right temple while motioning for Shizune to refill her cup of tea as she took a seat at her desk. She watched as the steam drifted from the cup before completely disappearing into the air.

"It was his only request."

"Huh? W-What d'ya mean 'request'? What are you talking about?"

"What I _mean_ is, Sasuke had requested that we refrain from notifying you of his release. He claimed that he wasn't quite ready to see you again."

Once again, the room went absolutely silent. Those words were hard for even Hinata to hear. She couldn't begin to imagine the pain Naruto was suddenly feeling.

"I-I don't understand, w-why would he…" Naruto trailed off into a whisper.

"Don't go pestering the man. Give him some time, trust me. He will come around eventually." Tsunade said staring down into her cup of tea. She too couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment in those cerulean eyes of his. And Naruto didn't seem to hear her words as he turned around a left, slamming the door behind him.

Hinata stared at the door for a moment, stunned at what had just transpired. Why would Sasuke refuse to see Naruto after all that was sacrificed for him? Hinata knew first-hand the strain that Sasuke's departure had put on Team 7 and the Rookie 9. She remembered the many times Sakura had confided in her, told her the painful thoughts that plagued her mind. Hinata could barely wrap her mind around the fact that one person had been the catalyst to so much hurt amongst their group.

"Hinata," The sound of her name brought the girl out of her reverie as she regarded the Hokage attentively.

"Your mission is to assure that Uchiha Sasuke assimilates into the village as smoothly as humanly possible. There have been a lot of changes since he left and I want to make sure that he is properly welcomed."

Hinata blanched. She couldn't remember the last time she'd _seen _Sasuke let alone spoken to him. So why had she been chosen out of everybody else? But then again, the more she thought about it, the more it became clear. Of all of rookie 9, Hinata was probably the only one who held good will towards everyone, Sasuke included. And since Sasuke refused to see Naruto, with Sakura busy running an entire hospital, there were few available options. Even tacking on some Anbu probably wouldn't do any good.

The look on Tsunade's face was enough to let Hinata know that she was desperate. "Please Hinata, there aren't a lot of people I could trust with a matter as delicate as this."

Hinata gave a weak smile before nodding.

"Hai. You can count on me."

**U**

He didn't like this.

It wasn't that he had never been nude in front of a woman before, but he didn't particularly like his slight nudity in front of _this_ woman.

"Oh quit pouting Sasuke-kun, every shinobi has to go through the same standard procedure." The pink haired medic placated with a smile. He highly doubted that. The way her fingers lingered on him for more than a few seconds at a time made his skin crawl and he didn't like it one bit.

However, he remained still as his ex-teammate measured his weight and height. Sasuke watched closely as Sakura would scrutinize his bare body, nod, and then scribble something down on his chart before returning back to prodding the muscles of his arms and legs again.

"You're not in too bad of shape Sasuke-kun." She said after a moment.

"Hn."

"We're just going to need to increase your protein intake for a few weeks so you can rebuild some of the muscle you've lost. After a few minutes, Sakura allowed him to put on his clothes before escorting him into the room next door The scent of sterile disinfectant filled his nostrils, reminding him of the very reason he hated hospitals.

"Alright, so now we're going to check your hearing and vision."

Sasuke's heart dropped even lower into his stomach. His vision had deteriorated after the war and he never got the chance to get it checked out because of his confinement. He knew that he wasn't going to become blind but he was afraid that his eyes had gotten far worse than what could be repaired. Sakura sensed his uncertainty.

"Don't worry; I'm sure your fine."

She sat directly in front of him and pulled out a pen from her lab coat pocket.

"Follow the pen with your eyes please." His dark eyes followed the slow movements of the pen up, down, left, and right; in all honesty, he felt like an idiot.

Finally, Sakura put the pen back in her pocket in exchange for a small light. She flashed it in his right eye without warning, then in his left. Sasuke didn't miss the small frown forming on her lips. He resisted the urge to ask what was wrong as she placed a warm hand to his right temple. Sakura's hand glowed green as her chakra entered his being and intermingled with his own. She meticulously examined the cells of his eyes.

He didn't like the sensation he was feeling, it was almost too intimate. And he was sure she was feeling something too because a light blush dusted her otherwise fair skin. It took all of his being not to smack Sakura's hand away from his face.

"Well?" He inquired after a moment; he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"O-Oh well um," Sakura stammered as his glare hardened. "Okay, as you probably already know, your eyes are not in the best of shape. There has been some waning in the chakra channels behind your eyes. I'd have to talk to Lady Tsunade about my findings before we say what can be done to prevent further damage from here on out."

His eyes lowered.

Sakura, who was always optimistic, didn't sound too confident and that made him very anxious. Was there truly hope for him to continue his life as a shinobi? How could he be a skilled ninja without his eyes?

She wrote down a few notes on her clipboard before continuing with the physical exam. Sasuke's mind drifted elsewhere.

**U**

The Uchiha compound was just as abandoned as it was before he had defected, and was even the same before the massacre, for the most part. Due to its location on the outskirts of the village, it had somewhat survived the war seemingly unscathed.

The only thing different from then and now, was that it was devoid of the warmth that made it worthy to be called home. Time had performed irreversible deeds upon the once proud and mighty Uchiha estate. The steeple that once could be seen from anywhere in the village, owing to its polished glean no longer shined, a rusty relic of ages gone by. Bricks and cement had eroded away, washing the colors from the once beautiful building. Great halls of chandeliers and tables lay stagnant, dusty.

The ex-avenger sighed heavily and let his rucksack drop to the floor. He'd have to get someone to come by and clean this place up later. Although that would be a difficult task. _Apparently_ the Uchiha grounds were now haunted by the dead spirits of his clan members. Damn, he hated rumors. For now, he pulled off his shirt, tossing it onto the dining room table before escaping into the back yard. He stood on the engawa, overlooking the lawn.

This was the very place where he'd watch his older brother practice shuriken throwing and sharpen his kunai during morning training. On hot afternoons, his mother would bring out freshly cut fruits to share. Later, in the evenings, he'd sit out back and watch the fireflies glimmer in the night until his father would scold him for not going to bed on time.

Looking at it now only made him slightly irritated. Activating his sharingan, he stepped into the small clearing and began his training, pushing the bothersome memories into the farthest corner of his mind. His chidori enveloped his sword in a current of electricity and his training commenced, all recollections were briefly forgotten.

It was quite late in the afternoon when he sensed the presence of another person in the compound. Sheathing his sword, he immediately became alert as he crept stealthily into the home. With his sharingan still activated, he concluded that his house hadn't been imposed on after swiftly checking the premises. Though just as he opened the front door, his chest collided with something soft.

"_Eep!_"

He stared down at the women who crumpled to the floor with a low _thud._ Ridiculously long hair fell over her face as she struggled to right herself again. As she did, Sasuke made another observation. She was short, _as hell_. But that wasn't the most pressing issue. He wanted to know who she was and why she lurking around on his property.

Easily he could see she was a Hyuuga, her wide, pale eyes being a dead give-away. But he didn't really know any Hyuuga, except for Neji. So who exactly was she?

Her fair, creamy skin was given a warm glow in the early evening sun. She was soft all around, soft hair, soft skin, almost immediately Sasuke concluded that this girl was way too pretty to be a ninja, even if the hitai-ate around her neck said otherwise.

The first thing Hinata noticed as she struggled to stand, and retain some of her dignity, was that the Uchiha was quite an intimidating man. Gone was the boyish smirk that used to adorn the Uchiha's face. Only a faint resemblance of a grimace was left behind. His hair was still stark black but it was a lot longer, with bangs that were in desperate need of a trim. Unnervingly, he looked even more like his late ancestor, Uchiha Madara.

She could tell that her face was bright red as she stood at his doorstep, wringing her finger nervously. A light gust of wind blew past, smacking her cheek as if to tell her to get a grip. Hinata exhaled and opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off.

"What do you want?"

Hinata winced. Not only had the Uchiha changed in appearance but he also sounded a lot different from what she remembered, not that he spoke that much before, but Hinata was completely taken aback. His voice was deep and thunderous as he spoke but his words, albeit harsh, seemed to roll off his tongue like smooth velvet. The mere air around him asserted pride…and a bit of arrogance.

"I-I was just…" she trailed off.

She was tired. The mission had taken a large toll on her and she still hadn't rested since her return. At this point Hinata was ready to beg him to not make her job any harder. Sasuke looked like his was ready to slam the door in her face, and as exhausted as she was, she would've walked away and tried again next year, but she couldn't fail before giving it her all. The Hokage was counting on her.

"Wait! Uchiha-san, I was sent to welcome you into the village again. And—"

"I don't need a welcome party." Sasuke sneered and reached to close the door.

"Wait!" This time Hinata place her hand against the door, with a force she could feel all the way up her arm. She gritted her teeth. "Please hear me out."

He glared from a moment, but once he realized that she was just as serious as he, he rolled his eyes and opened the door wider.

"Just make this quick."

**U**

With the days getting shorter, the sun had slowly begun to sink lower into the sky, light of day draining away, giving way to the velvety orange hue in the sky, crickets chirped with a low hum, dusky colors subdued in the fading light, street lights flickered on.

The day was slowly winding down as the air became cooler; the sharp shadows of the lamppost had faded into the dark of the sidewalk. It was pretty early in evening when she walked side-by-side with the hailed Uchiha Sasuke, leading him down a dirt path road, one that led to the main part of the village.

The Hyuuga couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension that washed over her as she noticed him watching her from the corner of his eye. His dark eyes seemed to be scrutinizing and analyzing her every move. "Hinata, was it?" he said her name in way she'd never heard before.

The girl in question nodded once before turning her attention back to the two-way street, not wanting to meet his smoldering gaze. His eyes narrowed a bit as he regarded her small frame, the name rang a bell. As he observed at her more, he began to fit the pieces of the puzzle. He remembered Hyuuga Hinata, she was heiress to the Hyuuga clan and if his memory served him correctly, her mother and his mother had been acquaintances once upon a time.

As far as he could draw back, Hinata's mother had been a kind woman. He also vaguely recalled being in the same class during the Academy days. Other than that, Hinata was somewhat of an acquaintance, maybe even less than that, Sasuke knew her but he didn't know her that well.

Hinata had definitely changed in appearance. Her choppy short hair had grown into long dark rivulets down her back with bangs that framed her round face beautifully. Her figure was also more pronounced giving her the look of a woman rather than a teenage girl. Dark eyes glazed over her, and he couldn't help but think that he'd been in prison far too long.

"Here's the local weapons shop," She pointed to the building they had stopped in front of. "Tenten opened it last summer."

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound her soft voice. Hinata motioned for Sasuke to follow as she opened the door and stepped in. The strident chime of the jingling bells overhead signaled that someone had entered the premises.

"Hinata-chan!" the girl behind the counter exclaimed before hopping over the kiosk and embracing the Hyuuga in a tight hug. "It's been so long, I missed you so much!"

Hinata simply smiled whilst returning the hug. "I missed you too Tenten-chan." As if just remembering Sasuke's presence she cleared her throat before beginning again. "I was actually just showing Uchiha-san around."

"Oh!" Tenten's eyes widened slightly as if just noticing him standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

She gave a small bow. "It's nice to have you back Sasuke-san."

The stoic ex-avenger gave a curt nod before turning to take a look around the shop, leaving the two girls to catch up.

"So how was the mission?" Tenten asked giddily. Her joy was barely contained.

"It was…nice," Hinata began. "And very successful. It was also a great experience, formally meeting the Hokage's and all."

"That sounds so awesome," Tenten said before glancing at the Uchiha who was now standing by the door. "So uh, are you guys, like a thing now or what?" Her voice was low enough so that Sasuke couldn't hear.

Hinata blinked owlishly.

_A thing?_

"N-No, of course not!" The embarrassed Hyuuga admonished. "What w-would make you say that?!"

The weapon-handler just shrugged before smiling devilishly at the blush that rose to the Hyuuga's pale face.

"Just a thought." She said teasingly with a wink. "Mm he looks good, needs a haircut, but definitely still has it going on."

Hinata's eyebrow knitted together at Tenten whose grin only widened, before she shook her head with a laugh. "I'll see you later Tenten."

The brown-haired girl just waved. "Bye Hinata-chan, bye Sasuke-san!"

The two shinobi left the shop and headed down the usually congested street. The curious stares and glances both were receiving didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha but he ignored them nonetheless. He was used to it, and therefore good at seeming nonchalant or oblivious.

"Around the corner, is the market, if you ever want to get fresh fruits or vegetables," She motioned with her hand. "And that over there is the local bar."

"Hinata-chan?!"

The pale girl turned to the sound of her name being called as she was almost tackled to the floor by the blonde florist, Yamanaka Ino.

"I-Ino-chan? Sai-kun?"

The ex-Root member just waved "Yo!" a greeting he picked up from Kakashi.

"I can't believe you're really back," she squealed with delight. "It's been too long, ne?"

"Yes, it has," Hinata gave a nervous laugh; Ino had yet to let go of her. "I was just showing Uchiha-san around the village." she nudged Sasuke's elbow.

"Eh?"

Ino stared at Sasukewith undecipherable gaze. There something unsettling in her light blue eyes as she regarded the Uchiha then the Hyuuga.

"Hehe, oh I see." The exuberant blonde bowed to them both before heading down the street with Sai in tow. "See ya 'round Hina-chan! Welcome back Sasuke-kun."

It seemed like everywhere they went, Hinata was greeted with much fervor by citizens and even some shinobi; she also appeared to be highly respected. It made Sasuke even more inquisitive about the Hyuuga girl. Hinata continued the 'tour', showing him the various restaurants and clothing shops that lined the sides of the streets.

There were many new establishments opened since the war, ones that Sasuke knew he probably would never visit. Hinata also took the opportunity to show him a quiet place to come to if he ever just wanted to get out of the house or train. In truth, it was a place that she came to often as well.

The changes the village had undergone hadn't really hit him until now. Konoha was still the place he had grown up in but it was still so different. '_A lot could happen in a span of 6 years_' he thought.

The silence between them was a bit soothing; Hinata had to admit as she walked him back to the Uchiha compound. She recognized that they were both very reserved people, so she wasn't really bothered when no one spoke for a while.

It was Sasuke who then spoke up as the stopped in front of his gate.

"Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata only smiled and nodded. "We're glad to have you back Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke," He interjected before turning away. "Just call me Sasuke.

The young woman just gave a small smile. "Okay."

He was ready to head back in when he heard her voice again.

"Sasuke," Her voice was calm but there was a hint of purpose in them. It was something he immediately recognized. "You should consider speaking with Naruto…He is your friend after all."

The ex-avenger turned to tell her to stick her nose in someone else's business but she was already halfway down the road, leaving him to contemplate on her words.

**Please review.**


	2. Two

_Final Revision on February 2017; Combined chapter 4-5, edited some grammatical errors, nothing too drastic._

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Subdue

_征服する_

_._

"_A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."_

**U**

From a distance the waterfall is like a silent white stream cascading over the rocky outcrops. As the two shinobi draw closer, the noise has increased steadily until they are only a few hundred meters away.

They don't shout to one another over the deafening roar of the water. Closer still they draw until they are in the plume of water vapor that hung over the still waters and in only seconds they are drenched. Their hair clings to their heads and around their faces. And their clothes cling to their bodies, weighing heavily.

Naruto's face is blank, no goofy smiles or determined eyes. He is nothing. And never has Sasuke seen the blonde so stoic. The Uchiha can feel the blood boiling under his pale skin but he cannot begin decipher why he is feeling like this, or even _what _exactly was he is feeling?

Was it envy, hate, or guilt? What was it, that made him feel this way for one of the few people who gave a damn about him? Irrepressible tears spill over Sasuke's pale face.

It felt like a years' worth of bottled up emotions were finally breaking through the dam of hate and anger he has spent years of his life building. Sasuke remembers how he harbored resentment towards Naruto, more so during his sentencing.

It was petty and unnecessary to bear such a useless and unwarranted grudge; he knew, but it was so much easier to _hate _Naruto rather than accept the fact that he had actually been right all along and that Sasuke had just been too blinded by his quest for power to see it. No matter what was thrown at the idiot, he always seemed to bounce back even harder than before. And now Naruto was regarded as the savior of the shinobi world, while everyone viewed Sasuke as the one who once turned his back on the village.

He became the one who was so ruled by his emotions, he almost went insane with the hate and contempt he held for Itachi and later Konoha.

Now that he was back, a part of him was still trying to sever the bond that connected him with Naruto. A dark part of him, one that he knew would never truly be gone, made Sasuke want to distance himself from his ex-teammate. But how could he, when Naruto was also the person who never gave up on him, especially when everyone else did. Naruto was also the same person who fought tooth and nail for him, even when he received backlash from the village. So why? Why couldn't Sasuke come to terms with his feelings towards his brother and friend. Why was it so hard for him to move on?

Naruto was his friend and probably the only person he'd ever consider a brother. Sasuke owed it to Naruto, to protect him just as he did for him. The jealousy that festered in his being subsided for a moment as cerulean eyes connected with his ebony ones. A mutual understanding passed through the two.

A smile graced Naruto's juvenile features as his lips began to move. Sasuke strained to hear his words over the roar of the waterfall above them, but he could read his lips quite well.

"_Welcome home, Sasuke."_

Radiant sunlight filtered into the bare room, casting light sparingly onto a pair of closed eye lids. Onyx eyes fluttered open to the sound of birds chirping outside the open window of the bedroom. The morning wasn't gray, but a soothing lavender and brilliant amber.

It was dream… a very vivid one, but a dream nonetheless.

Pulling himself from the warmth of his sheets, Sasuke shuffled into the conjoined bathroom where he began his usual morning routine. Countless thoughts about the dream he had churned in his mind. Sasuke was given a new resolve, it was one that included finally accepting Naruto as his brother and turning his back on the curse of hatred, once and for all.

Soon after, he emerged from bathroom; a towel hung loosely from his bare hips with his hair still damp. Sliding the shoji door of his closet open, he sifted through the old clothes that draped sloppily from their respective hangers, none of them would fit.

He then decided to make his way into the room across from his own, Itachi's room, one he had steadily been avoiding since his release.

Memories of his older brother flashed into Sasuke's mind, ones he couldn't escape or hide from them. Ever since his return to Konoha, they had become the worst kind of monster.

The ex-avenger took a slow step into the room and took another look around. Just like his own, the room was lightly furnished with a wooden desk and book shelf. Nothing seemed out of place in the least. Sighing, he entered completely and turned to Itachi's closet, finding exactly what he was looking for.

It was then that he heard a familiar voice in the foyer.

Bare feet padded down the carpeted hall where he was met by a mop of long dark hair colliding into his bare chest. From her unmasked chakra signature, he could tell it was Hinata. Although this time, she didn't hit the floor because a pair of strong arms held her shoulders in a tight grip.

"Don't you know how to knock?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "Or did your father fail teach you anything about manners."

A dark blush rose to her round cheeks in embarrassment. "The front d-door was left wide open and I thought s-something was wrong," She was just about to apologize when he interrupted her.

"Tch, whatever. What do you want?"

Her bright pale eyes darted from his face to his bare chest before landing on the towel around his waist that left very little to imagination. At that moment, she lost her voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning back into his room. Patience was something he had very little of and he sure as hell did not have any to spare for Hyuuga Hinata.

Granted, if he could look past the her annoyingly shy nature, he could say that she wasn't all bad. There was always an air of happiness that surrounded her, it reminded him of Naruto. The only difference was that Hinata was lot more down-played.

She also hadn't tried to seduce him with her feminine wiles. He had to give her points for that. Hinata wasn't needy like Karin, overly-confident and presumptions like Sakura or vain like Ino.

She didn't brag or boast and seemed to go out of her way to make herself…unsuspecting, harmless even. That was one reason why Sasuke knew he could not let his guard down around the Hyuuga and he had a feeling, she yet to show her true skill. Somewhere under all that normalcy was something that enticed him, he was sure of it…

As if coming to her senses, Hinata frowned and went into the kitchen where she had originally kept the basket of groceries she had picked up for the Uchiha. Hopefully she hadn't offended him too much; the young girl was just startled at his lack of clothing. Hinata hadn't meant to barge in while he was indecent.

In hopes of potentially making it up to him, Hinata began working on a small breakfast of steamed rice and miso soup.

After getting dressed, Sasuke made his way into the hall where he was greeted by a delicious scent that sent his empty stomach into a frenzy. Standing at his stove was none other than the Hinata. The Uchiha quickly took note of the basket of fruits and vegetables sitting on the counter as well as the bag of rice that lay slumped on the ground.

"What is all of this?" Sasuke tried to mask his surprise with indifference. Pale eyes turned to meet his inquisitive gaze.

"Well I figured t-that you probably didn't have time to go shopping so I headed into the m-market for you."

Dark eyes narrowed. "Look Hyuuga, I'm not some charity case so you can go ahead and cut the crap." The girl flinched at his tone and looked down.

He wasn't some poor kid off the street that the Hyuuga could use for charity and he didn't ever want to be. Sasuke could handle himself and he'd much rather die than receive assistance from a pretentious clan like hers. He may have been the only Uchiha in existence but he still carried their pride.

"Well then y-you could pay me back?" She amended quickly. Her offer was innocent to say the least but he couldn't help but think that she had just played him. But the thought of being duped by Hyuuga Hinata was absurd. Sasuke huffed indignantly before folding his arms over his chest.

"Fine sure. I don't care."

Hinata let a genuine smile grace her elfin features before dishing out his food as he took a seat at head of the table. First she placed down the bowl of miso soup, then the rice and his utensils before standing by the sink with eyes glued to his face.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, breaking apart the thin chopsticks. Sasuke didn't spare her a single glance as he inspected the food in front of him, taking its smell.

"I-I just hope you like it." She murmured modestly.

Though he'd never admit it, the food looked great; he just hoped it tasted good too… for her sake, that is.

Sasuke quickly wolfed down the rice and all but downed the bowl of miso soup which to his surprise was garnished with a few slices of tomatoes. Hinata passed him a cup of tea and he downed that as well, almost in one. Her gaze was highly expectant as he stacked his bowl on the tray and dumped them into the sink.

"What?" He asked for the third time.

"Well did you l-like it?"

Praise did not come from the stoic male often. No matter how deliriously wonderful her cooking was, he'd simply never give her the satisfaction of knowing that, he just couldn't.

"What, your cooking?" He asked with a raise eyebrow and she nodded eagerly.

"It was alright." He replied while shrugging passed her and back into his room to retrieve his sword. On his way back, he felt a twinge of something akin to guilt. Maybe he should've just given her the damn compliment. Sasuke didn't particular like the slight frown that set on her lips. It just didn't suite her.

When he finally returned, he was ready to apologize…or something like that.

But she was already gone.

**U**

With sword strapped to his hip, Sasuke made his way into the village. He had been cooped up in the house for far too long and the Uchiha manor was making him irate with its incessant reminder of his deceased family. The afternoon sun blazed high in the sky upon Konoha but there was no longer the blistering summer heat. In fact, a cool breeze settled over the village. The formerly verdant green leaves were now tinged with red and yellow.

With an earthen aroma and softer light, fog and swirling leaves, cool air and wetter ground - the season of fall caressed his sharp senses.

This was his home, and also the place that he did everything in his power to destroy and all because of hate. At the time, it felt like it was right thing to do, to avenge the death of his older brother. Back then, Sasuke failed to realize that bringing down Konoha would mean that Itachi's death would be for nothing. The only way he could possible preserve the Uchiha name and Itachi's legacy was to stand as a shinobi of the Leaf once again.

The sound of young children playing 'ninja' as they ran passed reminded him of his genin days, performing D-rank missions in hopes of becoming respected ninja. They were young kids who were ready to fight for the village they loved.

A boisterous laugh drew the Uchiha from his thoughts. Naruto stood just a few yards away from him surrounded by a group of academy students.

"Naruto-sama, can I have your autograph?" one asked holding up a sheet of paper.

The blonde gave a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his neck nervously. He looked the absolute same. And orange was clearly his favorite color still. Anxiety bubbled in his stomach and it was a feeling he wasn't too welcome to. What did he have to be afraid of anyway. It was just Naruto, the idiot…his best friend.

But Naruto who had managed to disband the crowd of children was now heading his way. For a moment, Sasuke didn't know what to say so he went with his usual phrase.

"Sasuke—" Naruto began as he approached but was immediately cut off.

"Oi dobe, let's go train."

Naruto looked put off for a moment but then he grinned widely before sprinting off.

"Last one to the training grounds has to buy ramen afterwards!"

Sasuke smirked at his ease. Not wanting to pay for Naruto's excessive ramen diet, Sasuke sprinted after the blonde in a blur. One thing he truly appreciated was Naruto ability to brush everything off, it was admirable.

**U**

It was early in the evening when Sasuke began his trek back home. He and Naruto had sparred for hours before simply enjoying each other's company. He had almost forgotten what it was like to talk about things other than war, conflict, and enemy shinobi stats.

Afterwards they met with Sakura and Kakashi at Ichiraku's for an impromptu Team 7 reunion. It was just like old times. And even he had to agree that it was pleasant evening. Looking up ahead, Sasuke could see the stone heads of the Hokage monument. He envisioned that soon Naruto's face would be among them.

_Naruto… I now remember the words you once said to me. _

_That when you're with me, you finally understand what it's like to have a brother… And when I think of it that way… That feeling… I finally get it now. I seem to recall these memories a lot. _

_We were alone and starved of love, just little kids that lived in a world full of hate. And from that point on, we went our separate ways… and fought. But time has passed and now I'm thinking… Could it be that… just like how the hope and pain from my father, mother and my brother, Itachi flowed into me… I understand your pain and hopes too, Naruto? _

_You never abandoned me, no matter what. And you never gave up on me, coming closer when I pulled away. It wouldn't have surprised me if you hated me, but you didn't… You kept insisting that we were friends. _

_And even that, I nearly destroyed. You fought to stop me… all because you were my friend. You saved me. The 'us' that quarreled over the smallest things… are now able to share the pain in each other's hearts. _

_I noticed… That all these feelings of mine aren't just about us, I'm sure it's the same for everything else. But… there aren't a lot of people like you. And things won't go as planned, look at us. It's especially true when it comes to bigger things. _

_I think it's the same as praying. _

_And until I can do it, I'll stay strong. The beings that have been entrusted with hope… that's us. That's what makes us shinobi._

Stepping through the old Uchiha gates, Sasuke continued down a path he knew all too well, one that made him remember of the old days where he and his cousins would race each other to end of the street. The Uchiha stopped at his own house. What he saw when he entered stunned him greatly although his face gave nothing away. His lips tugged upwards in a crooked smirk.

"Hyuuga, I see you're lacking manners as usual."

Everywhere was completely spotless.

The thick ancient layer of dust that created a sheet of grey upon the tables and in the corners of his home, were in the past. The wooden floors were clean and polished; Sasuke could faintly see a blurred version of his reflection when he looked down.

The chandeliers that hung high above his head glimmered profusely in the light of the foyer. The kitchen counters and stoves once plagued with old soot and grime were now trim and spotless. In the midst of it all, dark eyes finally landed on the woman who stood in the center of the miracle with a mop in hand, one he hadn't even realized he owned.

"I a-apologize for intruding Sasuke-san." Hinata's voice was soft; her eyes were cast to the floor. "But you l-left your door open again and I-I just..." she trailed off.

"Why'd you even bother?"

His tactless question drew a deep blush to her cheeks but it wasn't because he was upset. He wasn't even mildly irritated. How could he be? For the first time in a long time, his home actually looked like a home worthy of living in. The estate was almost restored to its former glory and all it took was…well the humble Hyuuga. While taking in the room again, he was reminded of the more favorable memories that took place here, the ones that weren't of bloodshed but of love and he never wanted to forget them.

The dark haired male regarded the shorter girl for a moment. Her eyes were filled with a kindness that seemed so innocent and genuine so endless: as big as the sea. It set him aright and made him nervous all at the same time. The feeling was foreign and somewhat unwelcome for him.

It was difficult for Sasuke to accept that there was yet another person who looked at him the same way Naruto did, as if all of his transgressions truly didn't matter.

"I-I—" The flustered Hyuuga girl didn't finish her statement almost as if she herself didn't know the answer.

Pale eyes clashed with ones so much darker than her own. Her eyes were not harsh or merciless like many of the Hyuuga he had encountered, in fact her eyes were so unique, there wasn't a single thing he could compare them too. Not even the moon gave them justice.

The Byakugan was a feared doujutsu, just like the Sharingan. It was a kekkei-genkai that could see the very chakra canals of a human being and yet Hinata's saw so much more than that. It was as if there was nothing he could hide from her, he was bare and exposed. The contents of his being were on display for her to see, both good and bad, and she didn't cower in fear or sneer in disgust. She simply smiled and it made his heart clench in his chest.

"Thanks," Sasuke finally said with a cough. The ex-avenger tookoff his training pouch, sword included, before heading over to the back porch, leaving her in the room alone in an unbearable silence. She wondered if it was appropriate to follow after him.

Ultimately she did, setting down the mop in her hand. Hinata hesitantly took a seat on the wooden porch next to him, both of their feet dangled over the edge. The dried grass tickled at her sandaled feet as she looked over at the expanse of field claimed by the Uchiha's.

The derelict garden held a broken bird bath, planks fallen out of rotting cedar wood fence that was thickly overgrown with ivy, weeds, knee high grass, broken plant pots. A once cared for herb garden was now overgrown with thistles and brambles. It was lonely and it reminded her of Sasuke. She wanted so desperately for him to see, to understand that he was cared for here in this village, their home.

For some reason Hinata felt like he needed to hear it, like he needed to be reminded. Was it because she was familiar with the pain? Hinata had lost a brother too. Even if the circumstances were different, she knew it would feel the same. The pain. The loneliness. The guilt. She had felt so hollow after Neji died.

But she actually had Hanabi and her family who comforted her. What about him? Who did he have to confide in?

She remembered how the loneliness ate her alive, swallowing every ounce of hope she had yet to spare. It feasted upon the little happiness she had left, leaving behind an empty carcass; full of hopelessness and memories she couldn't seem to hold onto anymore. That's probably how Sasuke felt. The loneliness took his heart into its claws, squeezing out every bit of life he had circulating throughout his opaque veins.

The Hyuuga could still feel those cold fingertips tracing her soul; it was something she feared greatly because she had no power over it.

Perhaps she worried for the Uchiha because she felt like she owed it to Naruto, who had fought hard to bring Sasuke back so that he could be a part of Konoha again—maybe, just maybe, she wanted the same thing. Although Sasuke would disagree, he truly did belong. People loved him here and that was all that mattered.

Her eyes remained ahead, but he turned to look at her. Hazy light from the dimming sky gave her hair a darker appearance against her pale skin. The dark back porch cast a shadow against the two shinobi as they sat quietly beside one another. The simple sound of rustling leaves filled their ears.

Hinata had such a calming way about her, he didn't know what exactly to do, so he did nothing. The silence between them caressed his skin like a cool breeze, smoothing his soul, taking away the jagged edges that marred his life. Her silence was somehow comforting and spoke for itself, it was peaceful in a way where he could feel at ease and know that no matter what was happening everything would eventually work itself out.

Fragments of thought, splinters of words, and droplets of silence spun into a kaleidoscopic jumble, shifted infinitesimally, and fell into an incredible new pattern.

It spoke of understanding.

His dark brows furrowed at the thought. Why was she so different from every other person he had known? Why did she seem to understand him so well while the people who had known him for years failed to? Why was she so kind to him even when he was never kind to her? Why did she care so much? Had she walked through his shoes, maybe been in the same situations as he and felt the same pain? He searched her face intently, and as he looked closer, what she held in depths of her heart became clear as day.

The thing that made them almost one in the same was the burden of hurt, pain, and never being good enough for somebody. It was there in her beautiful eyes, present in the way she took a shallow breath, clear in the way she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Only a person who knew what to look for could recognize it.

It wasn't until the girl in question turned to look at the man beside her, did she realize that not once had Sasuke's eyes left her. A light blush dusted her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze. She watched as a chilly breeze blew his long bangs from his dark, inquisitive eyes. It made a shiver run down her spine. Hinata tore her gaze from his before clearing her throat and looking up into the dimming sky. She felt his gaze shift from her to the sky above also.

"Tomorrow, we—the rookie—are having a little get-together at Ichiraku's... for old times' sake." She had wanted to say something, anything to take her mind off the way he looked at her. Her smile wavered before she bit her lip nervously. "I-I'd really appreciate it if you came."

Sasuke's first instinct was to say no. He had been so accustomed to refusing offers that the words were already on the tip of his tongue, but he bit them back. For some reason he didn't want to refuse her proposal.

"Fine." He muttered. The ex-avenger turned away from her because he didn't like the way his heart clenched at the sight of her dimpled smile. He didn't want to see her stupid blush or the way she stupidly twiddled her fingers when she was nervous.

"I'm g-glad." She giggled. "Well I should get going then."

She stood and bowed before heading back in. The Uchiha didn't bother to see her out.

"Yeah… Goodnight." He mumbled tersely, but his response was a little too late as it landed on deaf ears. All he heard was the front door close shut with a short _click._

As the Hyuuga girl made her way down the dwindling street towards the Hyuuga compound, her mind lingered on the aloof Uchiha a little longer. She was truly pleased that he had agreed to join them tomorrow, it would be the first time the rookie came together for something other than their duties. And she was sure that Naruto and Sakura would be pleased to see him among their friends again as well.

It had been a little over three months since Hinata had seen Shino because he hadn't been able to accompany her, Kiba, and Shikamaru on their diplomatic mission. It would be nice to catch up with him. Last she heard the Aburame heir was getting married to another noble woman of his clan. Hinata smiled at the thought. He would be the first to get married among their group.

Soon the Hyuuga compound came into view, it's traditionally styled buildings loomed high above the front gates where two guards stood. They gave Hinata a curt bow before letting her through.

Hinata kept her pale eyes forward as she walked into the main house, avoiding suspicious glances from the branch members who eyed her warily. Some thought she was a brat while others considered her quite privileged. But regardless of whether they envied or patronized her, they all passed their judgment.

She made her way towards the west wing of the building, her room was just down the hall. Sliding the thin shoji and entering her room, she smiled at the small lump of a figure curled up in her bed. Slowly she crawled into the space next to the small form whilst pulling thick blankets over herself.

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata whispered, stroking the younger girl's dark hair.

Hanabi stirred before pale eyes fluttered open. A number of emotions shot across her sleepy face. First confusion, then shock, followed by a flash of glee, and finally anger. Large eyes narrowed at her with contempt. A scowl present on her lips. Hinata placed a small hand on her cheek.

"Please don't be upset with me."

Hanabi's glare wavered before she rolled her eyes. "What are you blabbing about?" She muttered in a hushed tone.

"Y-You were waiting for me again, weren't you?"

Hanabi's glare resurfaced as her present scowl deepened. She sat up against the plush lavender pillow and huffed in defiance.

"Not because I missed you or anything."

The elder girl giggled at her sister's reluctance to admit that she had indeed missed her sister. Although Hanabi was too obstinate to acknowledge such feelings, Hinata knew her sister all too well.

Three months had been too long for the both of them. Within that time, the younger girl seemed so much older than she actually was. Hinata recognized what the pressure of the clan could do to such a young mind. Hanabi was currently being groomed for the position of heiress. Hinata's birthright was being forfeited because she did not possess the same strength deemed necessary to lead a clan—at least that was what the clan elders thought.

According to them, she fit the position better. But in Hinata's eyes, she still saw a little girl, her sister, in pair of shoes way too big for her.

"Father is expecting us this evening," Hanabi said as she hopped off of the bed. She motioned for her sister to follow as she exited the room.

Hinata watched the back of her sister's head as she stepped into the quiet hall. Her thick, dark locks were held in two low ponytails in tribute to the way Neji used to wear his own. Looking closer, Hinata quickly noticed that Hanabi _had_ grown physically. Her figure was no longer scrawny and thin but lean and slightly built, the results of Hyuuga training and conditioning. It was the complete opposite of Hinata's rounded figure who adorned a full bust and a bit more hips than most.

The younger Hyuuga, unaware of her sister's scrutiny, flipped a stubborn strand of hair, too short to fit in a tie, over her shoulder. Hanabi's tan hands were littered with scars from excessive use of the gentle fist. Hinata looked down at her pale hands; they too were scratched but not nearly as much as her sisters. The steep air of confidence that surrounded her younger sister was almost palpable. It made the elder Hyuuga shrink with inferiority.

Soon the two girls stood at the door of their father's private study. Hinata had not seen her father since she left for the mission three months ago; in response her jittery nerves were starting to kick in.

"Enter." A stern voice echoed from within and immediately they filed in, taking the only available seats at the low table in front of the clan head.

"Tou-san," Hinata greeted with respectful bow. Her hair fell over her face at the motion.

Hanabi did the same and he nodded in response before clearing his throat. Only when he began to speak did the girls raise their heads to meet his firm gaze.

"Hinata, welcome back from your mission, I am certain that it was a successful endeavor." The indifferent male said with eyes intent on his eldest daughter. Her back straightened at the sound her name.

Hinata was positive that the room had gotten a few degrees colder as his pale eyes lingered on her. "Y-Yes father. It was successful indeed."

Dainty hands reached for the porcelain kettle. Its heat licked at her fingers but Hinata ignored it and poured the dark liquid into the cup for her father. Placing the kettle down, her hands returned to her lap once again. She heard him 'tsk' before he took a sip of the steaming tea.

"The reason I have called you two is because the date for the induction ceremony has been set."

No one made a sound as he continued. But Hinata had been taken by utter surprise. She had failed to realize that the motions for renouncing her title had already been complete.

"The preparations are being put in motion as we speak. Invites have been sent, and for the first time, the Hyuuga will be hosts to noble families outside of our own as well. This era of peace we have found ourselves in has been the reason for many cross-international affairs within many of the Hidden Villages. When I was your age a peace like this was impossible to reach and maintain, but here we are."

The Hyuuga, being the very private people they were, never invited any of the noble families to ceremonies such as this. So it was immensely shocking to hear that a family outside of the Leaf would be in attendance. Hinata gazed at her father with furrowed brows. She had detected the unhappiness in his voice as he spoke and wondered why? The peace that shinobi had fought to attain had finally been achieved. What was so wrong in that?

"Tou-san?" Hanabi whispered, evidently she made the same inference Hinata did. Something wasn't right.

Hinata glanced at her younger sister who looked just as confused and worried as she did. Both girls were growing anxious at their father's cryptic words.

"The elders have given an ultimatum." He spoke again. Hinata eyes widened at the new revelation. It was Hanabi who spoke again. She was sharp as ever, never missing a beat.

"What have they said?"

Their father took a long swig of his tea. Things he felt he should have done, coupled with his perceived failures dominated his mind. He thought about his actions and words, finding them inadequate.

"Hanabi, you are to become heiress to the Hyuuga clan and Hinata…you are given the choices of marrying into another clan and relinquishing the Hyuuga name or receiving the Caged Bird seal and becoming a member of the branch family."

Dread crept over her like an icy chill, numbing her brain. Had she heard correctly? Her throat constricted tightly, words refused to form on her lips. Beside her, Hanabi had already lost her composure, yelling things about how cruel and unfair the decision was.

At the peak of her anxiety, a thought in her head constructed an elaborate rationalization for why everything would turn out alright, but instinctively, she knew that nothing but doom lie ahead.


	3. Three

_Final Revision on February 2017; chapters 6-7 have been combined in order to make this one chapter 3._

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Subdue

_征服する_

_._

"_To a brave man, good and bad luck are like his right and left hand."_

**U**

When she returned to her room that night, her mind continued on its carousel of chaotic thoughts coupled with the fear and uncertainty of what was to come. Sleep was a bitter antidote to her inner turmoil and it did not come easy.

Eventually, as sleep consumed her, her fingers became entwined in the woolen blanket with white knuckles griping it as if it were more substantial than a simple sheet of multicolored thread, as if it could keep her from tumbling into the abyss.

Hinata woke up that morning in cold sweat. Her rapid breathing steadied only after much coercion from her resolve to remain strong, to believe that she could beat this, to think that she still had a fighting chance. A part of her truly wanted to feel that way but how could she when everything she had come to know was crashing down before her. The twinge in her chest only fortified at the insecurities that beset her mind.

Maybe it was her fault for not fighting hard enough.

When her father had turned his back on her for Hanabi, she accepted without a single objection. Hinata trained day in and day out in hopes of simply earning his approval, and yet his stern eyes never ventured beyond the submissive girl before him. And when she finally became a genin and Kurenai-sensei had come to the compound to introduce herself as her new instructor, her father had rudely dismissed the both of them without a second thought.

She remained under the wings of the genjutsu-mistress and only under her tutelage was she able to fully blossom into the kunoichi she had always wanted to be. She had become strong like her father yet kind like her mother. But never had she fought to prove this to Hiashi—to demand his respect and for the title of heiress.

And now she was faced with two very atrocious options, abandon her clan—her family and everything that made her a Hyuuga, for another _or_ receive a seal with the power to cripple her in the hands of the elders for the rest of her life.

She wanted nothing more but to wallow in her misery, to swim in her tears that flowed strong enough to drown her but she couldn't. A light knock met her ears reminding her that she lived in a world that would continue to move on…even if she didn't.

Rolling over and stuffing her face into a pillow, she stifled a shaky cry that broke from her lips. A black cloud had settled upon her and refused to shift, and no matter how bright the day was she would feel no sun and hear no bird song. The world was lost to Hinata and she knew of nothing that would bring it back into focus

"Hinata-sama, breakfast is being served." She recognized the muffled voice of her private guard Ko. "Are you ill?"

There was no sudden response but the sound of a low rustling and light footsteps greeted his ears as the older Hyuuga took a step back; the thin frame of the shoji door shook with the force of its opening. Puffy red eyes met a pair of crystal white ones.

"H-Hinata-sama?"

"I'm fine Ko-san. I'll be out in a minute." She whispered, before closing the door.

Ko only nodded with a slight frown on his lips. A part of him hoped that she truly was fine but the greater part was certain that something had gone amiss. Hinata was the closest thing he had to a daughter of his own; he had practically raised her. The look on her face and in her eyes told him that there was something wrong and he was going to find out what…

Entering her large bathroom Hinata was greeted by her reflection. The mirror had that patina of age over the bronze frame yet the surface of the glass was crystal clear, not a speck in sight.

Turning the faucet, Hinata stood and stared at herself, her image appearing clearer the more she wiped away sleep and tears from her eyes with warm water. The mirror showed the girl the world saw. Somehow it didn't seem right. To her clan, she was weak-spirited and far too frail to be their leader. To the villagers she was merely another princess of a renowned clan. To her friends she was just a timid girl with a soft heart.

All they saw was dark hair and pale skin with the kind of wide, snowy eyes you never truly forget because of their eerie presence. She ran a finger over the frame, feeling its cool ridges and grooves.

Inside, however, she was fireworks and rage, love and frustrations, ambition and fear. Hinata was pure radiance like heat from the sun, flaws and all.

Finally stepping into the shower, hot water poured down, it streamed down her small frame from head to toe. The sensation of the steamy water calmed her, taking her mind off of things she is powerless to change. Her mind swirled with the calm, but she knew it could never last.

**U**

The quiet girl stared off into the sky from the open balcony. It was late in the afternoon but the clouds that had been wispy and white that morning were now darker and denser. It was going to rain. The toddler in her lap, tugged on her sweater for attention.

"Mirai-chan has a knack for knowing when someone is troubled."

Pulled out of her thoughts, Hinata looked up into a pair of warm crimson eyes. Yuuhi Kurenai took a seat next to Hinata and handed her the baby formula.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

The Hyuuga bit her bottom lip nervously. She knew quite well that there wasn't a lot she could keep from her sensei and mentor but this was certainly something she wasn't truly ready to speak on. Actually, talking about it would make it real and she preferred being in denial—her safety net, at least for now. Kurenai took her silence as reason to not continue.

"Well, I'd better get going. Shikamaru should be over in an hour or so." Giving the toddler a quick peck on the cheek, the Jounin was out in a flash.

"I guess it's just you and I for a little while." The little girl only cooed in response before struggling out of Hinata's grip. She set the little girl on the blanket and allowed her crawl around for a while.

Mirai moved like her knees were just hinges, wobbling to and fro before falling on her padded bottom. Then she clapped like it was all part of the plan and rolled to her stomach to get up again. She was dressed in a yellow pinafore dress with little sunflowers on them. The girl giggled, waving her arms for the pick-up she knew was coming, but before she was hoisted high, she was on her bottom again.

Hinata's thin fingers wrapped around a pair of chubby hands, raising her up on her feet. Mirai's bright red eyes flashed with glee as she took three sharp steps before stumbling but Hinata didn't let her fall.

"Take it easy Mirai-chan."

Watching the little girl made her wonder if she would be a fit mother, if motherhood would suit her. Hopefully one day she'd be blessed with children of her own. Her mother had always told her to be kind and polite, to never old grudges and to always forgive and forget. Those would be the same words she'd eventually share with her own one day. Scooping the child into her arm, Hinata escaped into the backyard for a bit of air.

The trees hunkered low to the windswept hill as if it wanted nothing more than to be sheltered by the tall grasses that waved golden in the late autumn wind. Its branches fanned out wide, separating from each other like the petals of a blossom only a meter or so from the ground.

Her sensei shared a backyard with the Nara clan who prided themselves in the expanse of land and deer that roamed free; it was utterly breathtaking. She imagined that Mirai could climb it in just minutes and shimmy out along the rough limbs until she could see out over the surrounding fields.

Mirai began to squirm out of her arms, reaching for something over her shoulder. Turning around Hinata was surprised to Shikamaru leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been standing there, Shikamaru-kun?"

The Nara only scratched the back of his neck with a yawn. "Not very long,"

Hinata placed Mirai into his outstretched hands. Mirai gave a hard tug on Shikamaru's ear earning a scowl from him.

"Troublesome."

The Hyuuga only laughed and ushered him back into the house, taking a second glance at the backyard before closing the door.

**U**

The stars in the sky were nonexistent, in between them arose puffs of gray. Those balls of cotton seen during the day shifted into streams of gray the color of ash and coal. They blanketed the sky, hiding the full moon in its consuming glory behind them. The clouds stretched over the skies, giving it a hazy ominous feel. The air tasted of an incoming storm.

The last Uchiha dropped the hood of his coat as he entered the famed ramen establishment. He remembered immediately that the building itself had not change location but modern renovations had caused the old bar to grow thrice its original size.

The restaurant was full and business was clearly booming for old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, even at this time of the evening. Onyx eyes darted around at the busy tables.

A group of young women in their thirties collapsing with helpless giggles as a stern older woman dining alone nearby looked on and frowned, families and their young children were present, even a group of older Jounin were in the midst.

Above it all, Sasuke distinctively heard the rollicking laugh that could only come from a certain blonde haired shinobi. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The thought of Naruto providing some sort of comfort to him made him scowl.

In the back corner is where all of his old classmates sat, he noticed that everyone was present—all the people he never got a chance to grow and connect with, eating and laughing amongst each other. His frown only deepened. What the _hell_ was he doing here? Turning to leave, he had one foot out of the door when a slender hand made contact his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The male in question felt his eye twitch at his luck. Fully turning around, emerald eyes connected with his black ones. A pale blush dusted her warm cheeks as she flashed her classic grin. Sakura was already quite intoxicated. A pink brow rose knowingly at the Uchiha. He inwardly cringed at the display and at the fact that he had been caught in an attempt to flee with his tail tucked between his legs. Swallowing any semblance of pride he had, Sasuke nodded to woman in front of him. "Sakura…"

"Well aren't you going to join us? I hope you weren't trying to _leave_ again." She eyed him with a smirk. "Oh c'mon! We've all been waiting for you."

Her slim arm looped around his bicep firmly as she stumbled and half-dragged him to the tables where the others sat.

"Hey Naruto! Look at what the cat dragged in!" She yelled, pointing the male in tow.

The ex-avenger felt a pang of annoyance at all the questioning eyes that turned to him. Naruto who had been arm wrestling Inuzuka Kiba turned to sound of his name. His azure eyes were wide in surprise.

"Hey Sasuke, you actually came?!" His smile was just as wide as he slung a brawny arm over the Uchiha's shoulder and pulled him over to an empty booth before running off to _Kami_ knows where.

The Uchiha was receiving suspicious side-glances from almost everyone present, not that he cared much if he made them uncomfortable, but it was the fact that, now he couldn't leave without drawing more attention to himself. After a while everyone went back to their conversations and Sasuke was left alone to his own thoughts, that is until someone slid into the seat in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you join us over by the bar?"

It was Ino who dared to speak to him. She motioned to the empty stool a little ways down.

The Uchiha in question only shook his head at the blonde florist. Ino shrugged in response, a little depleted, before making her way over to the bar. "Suit yourself."

From across the room, the ex-Root member Sai gave his moniker fake-smile and a wave. Sasuke only rolled his eyes and looked away. _And to think_ he _was supposed be my replacement_.

But as the Uchiha scrutinized the way Sai mingled effortlessly with everyone else, he realized that the pale fellow truly had become his replacement. Sasuke could see it in their eyes and feel the ambiance of the air; it was that kind of friendship that bloomed only through trust. One that was unfamiliar to him because he had left in search of something that was far more important at the time than friendship and camaraderie.

Although it was absurd to assume, it was like they _didn't_ miss him at all. Sai had taken his place in their minds and hearts, making Sasuke feel even more out of place than ever. At that moment, Sasuke decided that he unquestionably disliked Sai and nothing would change his mind.

He hadn't been formally introduced to the apathetic ex-Root member but he did remember seeing him with Ino a few days ago, the same day Hinata was showing him around the village. _Speaking of which_, his eyes darted around the room, _where was the Hyuuga?_

He would've gotten up to search for her but Naruto had returned with two bottles of sake and few shot glasses.

"Where do ya think you're going, teme?" Sasuke felt his shoulders slump. "I'm not letting you outta my sight!"

The blonde shinobi slid into the booth next to him, effectively wedging him flat against the wall.

"I'm not in the mood for _sake_, dobe…"

"Bahh, don't be a party-pooper, we're just tryin' to have a good time here." He gave a sly wink. "What? A little alcohol won't hurt ya, my _innocent _teammate!"

Naruto's tauntings were beginning to grate on his already agitated nerves. And he sure as hell wasn't going to get duped by him. Sasuke snatched a glass from the center, filling it to the brim with the milky fluid and drank it all in one gulp.

"That's what I'm talking about teme!" he heard Naruto say but he was already tuning him out in exchange for another shot of sake.

It was going to be a very long evening.

**U**

The night ended in somewhat of a blur and it wasn't because of the imminent alcohol in his system. Surprisingly Sasuke was among the last to leave, according to Sakura, tipsy-Sasuke was a lot more fun to be around than sober-Sasuke. Regardless, Sasuke decided that it would be best if he get home lest he do something worth blackmailing.

The winds had started to pick up and soon, it began sprinkling. Little droplets of water drenched his hair and skin before he could tug the hood of his jacket over his head. The water droplets began growing larger and falling frequently.

The light 'pitter patter' of rain turned into wet thuds as the icy water raced to meet the ground. Getting caught in a storm was the last thing the Uchiha wanted to do so he scaled the roofs of the nearby buildings. If he ran, he'd make it home in at least ten minutes.

As he sprinted over the shops and houses, his thoughts wandered to Hinata. She hadn't come to—whatever it was that he had just participated in, but she had been the one to invite him. In a way, Sasuke felt like she'd stood him up. Dropping down an empty alleyway, he made his way into the dimly lit street. She didn't seem like the person to just stand someone up without reason. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Sasuke decided that he didn't really care; she was not a person of much importance to him—

—"Sasuke-san?"

The soft, melodic timbre of the voice coaxed him into turning around. It was the object of his very thoughts, Hinata. He eyes the steam emitting from the bag in her hands. She'd exited the bakery right as he passed.

"Hyuuga."

She smelled of sickly sweet cinnamon bun and it made his nose crinkle. She smiled in return before handing him her striped umbrella, ultimately exposing herself to the rain. The sprinkling turned into a torrential downpour. The coldness seeped through her thin coat and chilled her skin.

"Don't be an idiot." he murmured before pulling her against him. Now they both were crammed under the small umbrella, anything was better than being soaked. Hinata didn't mind being so close to Sasuke; in fact she relished the kind of warmth he provided. He even smelled nice like a mixture of fresh pine, sandalwood, and clean linen.

Her rain boots were sloshing through the thick, slushy mud as she quickened her pace to match his. The clouds grew darker and darker. A flash of lightning slashed the night. The bone-chilling cold seemed unbearable in the howling wind and icy rain. The sound of thunder rolled through the area as another lightning bolt split the sky.

"You didn't show up." He said, and Hinata had to lean in just to hear him.

She looked up into his eyes. They were so black and depthless, but she felt like they swallowed her whole. Her throat constricted. She didn't really have much of an excuse for not coming. In all honesty, Hinata didn't think that her presence, or lack thereof, would be noticed.

"I had clan matters to attend to." She frowned slightly at how easy it was for her to lie to him. Regardless of if he truly believed her or not, he didn't pester her any longer. After a moment he spoke again.

"You didn't miss much; everyone was pretty much drunk by the end of the night." The smell of sake was light on his breath. She couldn't help but ask. "What about you? Are y-you drunk?"

A smirk played on his lips. He wasn't going to give her an answer; coincidentally they had reached a fork in the road. One way would lead to the Uchiha compound and the other to the Hyuuga compound.

"Make it up to me tomorrow." He teased.

Her moonstone eyes penetrated him deeply. Sasuke passed the umbrella to the petite girl and ducked out of its protection. Pulling the hood over his damp hair, the Uchiha waved a lazy goodbye, leaving a dumbfounded Hyuuga standing in the rain with a rosy blush on her cheeks.

**U**

The next morning, when a light knock reached the ears of Uchiha Sasuke, he instantly brushed it off and was more aware of his mind-splitting headache and the layer of dehydrated saliva that coated his cracked lips. His throat felt like sand paper and his head felt like it would rupture into a million pieces if he dared get up from his bed.

Not that he was a heavy drinker, for lack of better terms, but the Uchiha was certainly not an inexperienced teenager. Sasuke had had his fair share of painful hangovers the morning after but never had he been this hung over. Maybe Naruto had spiked his drink; Sasuke wouldn't put it past the idiot. But that thought was tossed out, because surely Naruto couldn't have pulled something like that off without him knowing. So perhaps it was just a really strong bottle of sake.

_Yeah…that's it._ His memory was a bit hazy, but he didn't feel like doing all this extra thinking that came with sorting out the events of last night.

The knock came again, a bit harder this time. And Sasuke felt like disappearing into the comfort of his blankets and sheets. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now, especially not today. Whoever it was would have to come by some other time or preferably _not at all_.

As he rolled over and pulled the thick comforter over his head, he was greeted by a much appreciated silence. Hopefully whoever it was had gotten the message.

It was short-lived.

Much harder than the first two times, the loud pounding at his front door could be heard fairly clear…even with the pillow over his head. Springing out of the bed, Sasuke was hit with a ferocious wave of nausea. He bolted into the restroom and expelled whatever undigested food that remained in his stomach along with the toxic sake, vowing to never drink again.

Once on his feet, the room swayed almost causing him to lose balance and he reached out for the bathroom counter to steady his careening body from keeling over. He rinsed his mouth with lukewarm water and plucked a toothbrush from his medicine cabinet.

Yet again an agitated knock reached his ears. The Uchiha's anger flared as he stormed out of the bathroom; whoever stood at the other side of the door was in for a very painful chidori to the face.

As the door swung open, however, Sasuke's sweltering anger dwindled to nothing.

"Hyuuga," Dark brows pooled at the center of his forehead. "What are you doing here?"

The girl who stood at his doorstep gave him an incredulous look. She looked flushed and a little fidgety. Her cheeks were a ruddy pink from the obvious cold and mild embarrassment. Hinata gripped the two heavy baskets in each hand and shifted her weight to one foot.

"You i-invited m-me remember?" She couldn't suppress the chattering her teeth made as the wind tussled her bangs lightly.

He didn't respond but side-stepped nonetheless, and let her in. Unconsciously he shifted the tooth brush in his mouth.

_When did I invite her over?_

As if finally noticing the excess baggage she had with her, he took the baskets away from the meek girl, examining its exterior and feeling its weight in his hands.

"What this?"

"A-Ano it's just lunch." Once again Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the Hyuuga before he turned to glance at the grandfather clock down the hall.

She was right, it was currently an hour passed noon. For the second time, he mentally noted to never go drinking with Naruto ever again. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the basket was now missing from his hand, and the Hyuuga was now unloading its contents on the kitchen counter. Her thick coat now discarded and tossed over a chair. This was probably the first time he'd ever seen her without some form of baggy clothes. He quite liked the way her violet turtle-neck hugged her features.

"So what made you want to come and make me lunch?" The _'I can take care of myself'_ notion went unsaid as he eyed her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well since I couldn't make it to t-the gathering last night, I-I thought ma-maybe we could just have lunch h-here." Her tone was barely above a whisper but Sasuke had surprisingly gotten used to it.

"Hn."

The ex-avenger simply excused himself and headed into room to finish brushing and washing up. As he entered the shower, he remembered that he _did_ see Hinata last night. It had been raining torrents and she had offered her tiny umbrella. That Hyuuga was too kind for her own good.

"The benevolent princess." he muttered sarcastically with a roll of his dark eyes. It was that same type of kindness that people took advantage of.

When Sasuke entered the kitchen 20 minutes later, he was greeted with the most heavenly of scents and his empty stomach growled in response.

He took a seat at the head of the table as Hinata set down numerous bowls of food before settling down to his left. They both said a quiet prayer and began to eat. Hinata had prepared grilled chicken stir-fry with rice and his personal favorite, tomato stew. There was a bunch of other smaller side dishes like red bean buns which Hinata had made at home and cinnamon rolls which Sasuke didn't even give a second glance.

Regardless, they were quiet for the moment simply enjoying the food. Sasuke was grateful for the tea that seemed to soothe the pounding in his head.

"How did you know?" He asked.

For a moment she didn't reply but she looked into his eyes with that same compassionate look of hers. Her voice was filled with mirth as she spoke. "I just know a b-bad hangover when I see o-one."

An airy giggle escaped her lips at the way Sasuke's eyes tightened at the corner before he shook his head and went back to eating. It amazed him how nothing seemed to escape her, especially when it came to him.

Soon they were finished and the remnants of the food was packed and stored in Sasuke's refrigerator, which he was inwardly grateful for. The food would surely last him a good 3 days. Hinata collected all of the used plates and piled them into the sink. Sasuke, who was still cleaning up the table, heard the faucet turn. Warm water filled the basin as the Hyuuga began washing the dishes.

For some reason it didn't sit right with him, after all, she had just prepared a full meal for him. His mother would be turning in her grave if he left Hinata to the dishes alone.

Nudging the girl over with his hip, Sasuke took over rinsing and drying the dishes as she washed. He saw the corners of her mouth pull up in a smile.

The Uchiha only shook his head and continued to rinse. His eyes remained fixed on the soapy dish in his hands and not once did they rise to look at the girl whose arm unintentionally brushed against his every so often. But even as he didn't, there was still that warmth that her body emitted and the scent of lavender and lemongrass from her hair that denied Sasuke his resolute focus.

So as soon at the final dish was rinsed and put away, Sasuke threw on his sandals and escaped into his 'safe place'—the backyard.

Hinata said nothing as she placed the tea kettle on the stove. Seated in the foyer was the second basket she had brought. She slid her arms into the sleeves of her thick jacket and zipped it up before picking up the heavy load and following Sasuke into the yard.

What she saw didn't surprise her at all; Sasuke was in the center of wild backyard with its tall, dry grass and overgrown shrubbery, in deep meditation. In fear of disturbing him, Hinata cautiously tiptoed around the edges of the fenced off yard until she made her way to a small flat area, one she recognized as an unattended garden.

Surprisingly the soil wasn't completely unusable and the rain from the previous evening left it soft, moist and feasible. Strapping on her gloves, Hinata got to work, pulling out the present weeds and leveling the soil with her hand-held trowel. After a few minutes of careful work, Hinata looked up to see that Sasuke was now practicing his katas. She couldn't help but be amazed.

His movements were fluid yet acute, graceful yet fierce. And she was spellbound at the way his body moved, every curve and ripple in his muscles, every sharp hit that seemed to make the air around him shift. Hinata dangerously aware of the lethal being that was Uchiha Sasuke.

Instinctively her Byakugan activated to further examine the power that he radiated. His chakra seeped from the pores of his skin and emanated in the air around him like a wave of blistering heat.

Sasuke's breaths were steady. _Inhale, exhale._ He lunged with an outstretched fist and landed on two feet, lightly like a feline. He felt weightless and he allowed his guard to slip a little as he retracted into the depths of his mind, allowing his body to perform the movements he'd been performing since he was a young child.

A pivot here, a kick there, it all came to him as easy as breathing. Sasuke had almost forgotten that Hinata was sitting just a few feet away. He could feel her eyes on his back; a second later he felt her chakra spike and knew that she was now observing his chakra along with his movements.

Never had he performed his katas in the presence of anyone other than his brother. His movements slowed to a halt. Turning to the direction of the Hyuuga, he regarded her for a moment as the veins in her eyes slowly receded.

"You done watching me like that?"

She blinked owlishly before looking down. Apparently the hem of her coat was suddenly more interesting. Only then did Sasuke take notice in exactly what the Hyuuga had been doing before she got distracted.

"What are you doing in the dirt?"

He had reached Hinata in no time and was now kneeling a few inches away from her.

"This used to be an herb garden," She began. "I thought maybe it could be b-brought back."

"This was my mother's herb garden," He paused before looking into her eyes. "Do as you wish."

She appeared to be stunned; Hinata hadn't realized that this had been his mother's personal garden. As if reading her thoughts, he spoke again. "I'm sure she would have appreciated it."

She nodded at that and gave a smile. "I'll do my best…" The cold crisp air blew through her yet again, rustling her hair and chilling her bones. Crinkled leaves of red and brown flew past in a whirl of motion signifying that a potential storm was to come.

"Well what do we have here?"

Both shinobi turned to see none other than Hatake Kakashi. A visible grin could be seen through the mask that shielded a good part of his face.

When he had entered the seemingly empty Uchiha estate, he figured that maybe his ex-student had taken a walk but the lingering aroma of food had told him otherwise so he ventured into the esteemed abode where he recognized two very familiar chakra signatures in the yard. Never had he expected to see Hinata from Team 8 rather cozy and familiar with Sasuke. As usual Sasuke didn't seem too pleased to see him but the silver haired male shrugged it off.

"Kakashi…what do you want?" In a matter of moments, he was within a few feet of his old sensei whose smile seemed to grow even more.

"Nice to see you too Sasuke," he chuckled. The Uchiha scowled and shifted his weight.

"Ah well I just came to check up on you…see how you're doing."

Sasuke wasn't buying it.

"Yeah right, shall I make you some tea?" his words were laced with sarcasm.

"That'd be nice but I'm afraid you and I have been summoned by the Hokage."

Dark eyes narrowed in response. "What does she want?"

Kakashi merely shrugged. "You'll have to come with me and find out."

Sasuke hadn't heard from Tsunade since his release. As far as he knew, he hadn't committed a crime and he should be a free man. Apart of him considered the thought of a potential promotion but that was immediately squashed. He wasn't _that_ much off the hook.

"Fine, whatever." He conceded before turning to the Hyuuga. He had almost forgotten she was there.

"I'll uh…I'll see you later." He didn't know why he was suddenly sheepish but it might've been because the feeling Kakashi's single eye on the back of his head was making him anxious and annoyed all at the same time.

Hinata only nodded…

The silence between the two shinobi as they made their way towards the Hokage tower was standoffish. All of which came from the Uchiha.

But of course the Hatake disregarded all pretenses of said warnings.

"The Hyuuga is a pretty cute girl, no?" Although there was no response Kakashi continued. "I think it's nice that you've taken an interest in her, I'm not too sure if that's a good thing in her case but maybe some of her _'good'_ will rub off on you."

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Sasuke muttered before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

It wasn't like him to give up without much fuss but Kakashi didn't say anything after that. Sasuke almost wanted to gauge his reaction but he didn't. His eyes remained forward.

Kakashi however was no fool and even if Sasuke hadn't realized it, or maybe was too busy trying to appear cold and aloof, the truth was in his eyes.

The Sasuke that walked alongside him now was not the same Sasuke that was released from prison and certainly not the same Sasuke that defected from Konoha all those years ago. This was a different Sasuke, a more _feeling_ one, one that still had yet to accept himself, depravities and all. Never had the Uchiha been an open book but Kakashi could read in between the lines.

The copy-cat ninja had come to one single conclusion: Sasuke was afraid of his own happiness, one that was oddly fueled by Hinata. Of course Kakashi wasn't aware of the specifics behind whatever relationship they had but he could see that even if they were just friends, they provided one another with a sense of ease and a bit of comfort.

"You know, Sakura has long since forgotten about the juvenile crush she had on you one upon a time." Sasuke only scowled. "... Itachi would've wanted you to be happy; _nothing_ would be holding you back."

Sasuke's frown wavered before he just sighed. "I know…"

They were nearing the Hokage tower, the monument of the previous leaders loomed overhead, all of their faces much too serious for their own good. After signing in at the front desk, both shinobi were lead to the second floor where the Hokage's office was. "Come in." A voice had said before they got the chance to knock.

Sasuke had to repress the urge to roll his eyes at the multiple stacks of paper and scrolls along with a distinct bottle of sake.

"Drinking at this time of the day, _Hokage_?" Sasuke's voice was sardonic and clearly unimpressed.

Usually she'd have a clever retort to slam the arrogant Uchiha with, but today she wasn't in the mood.

"You have to when you're working with an idiot."

Kakashi chuckled at that. "I see Naruto has begun his priming to replace you, Hokage-sama."

The blonde Senju took another swig of sake. "He's driving me nuts; right now I have him out on a long errand just to get some peace and quiet."

From the corner of the room, Shizune made a sound that sounded a lot like a snort followed by a hacking cough, perhaps her mistress would think twice before attempting to bribe someone, especially someone like Naruto.

Tsunade's nostrils flared indignantly at her assistant, before her attention turned to the two men before her.

"Anyway, the reason I called you here is because I think we've found a solution to your vision problem, Sasuke."

In truth, he had almost forgotten about that. Last he heard on the topic was that Sakura was going to consult with Tsunade on what procedure to execute. The Uchiha had not heard anything about it since.

"What did you find?" He couldn't hide the uneasiness in his voice. His right eye twitched a little at the thought of some sort of surgery.

"Well for starters I think it's best that we let you know that although this procedure has never been done before, there is a seventy-four percent success rate. And before you fight me on the odds of this thing failing, I want you to know that you have nothing to lose. If it works, you'll be on your way to having your full vision back, if it doesn't, your eyes will stay as is."

She paused and took another sip of the clear spirits in her mug.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. Normally he would have never bet on Tsunade, knowing her gambling streak of losses, but then again she wasn't known to be the most legendary medic for nothing.

If what she was saying was true, then he had nothing to worry about. Sasuke could feel the drain his sharingan put on his eyes even at its most basic level. He was an Uchiha, his eyes were more than just a part of him, they were a part of his clan, his family. If there was even a slight chance that he could continue to use it without the fear of going blind he'd take it.

"What does this procedure entail?"

Tsunade smirked and produced a scroll from her desk. "Here's how it's going to go…"

**U**

When the Uchiha had returned home, Hinata was long gone but the basket on the back porch meant that she'd be back. At least he hoped so. Her presence made him feel at ease and he appreciated it…even if it was hard for him to admit.

Stepping onto the porch he picked up the envelope, examining it closely. On it was the gold insignia of a flame, the Hyuuga clan symbol.

Tearing it open, his dark eyes scanned the sheet quickly, a deep frown set on his lip.

_You have cordially been invited to the appointment ceremony of the Hyuuga clan's new clan heiress: Lady Hyuuga Hanabi…_


	4. Four

_Final Revision on February 2017; yay to no more grammatical errors…I hope…_

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Subdue

_征服する_

_._

"_The Sun himself is weak at first, but gathers courage as the days go on."_

**U**

"Sasuke-kun, is everything okay?"

At first he didn't reply but he picked up an envelope from the table and handed it to her.

"Do you know what this is?"

Hinata stared down at the thick sheet of card stock, feeling its texture as she read the words engraved on it. It was an invitation to the ceremony for her sister dated for a few weeks from now; of course she knew what it was. What she _didn't _know was why Sasuke appeared to be so irritated by it.

"You don't have to go i-if you don't want to." She tore her gaze from the off-white sheet and into a pair of dark eyes. All of the noble clans had been notified of this upcoming event, it was only right that the Uchiha receive an invitation as well. Hiashi had much respect for Uchiha Fugaku after all. Hinata didn't really think it was anything to be mad about.

"Are you kidding me?!" his face twisted into a sneer. "How can you be so calm about this? _You're_ supposed to be heiress, right?"

Her gaze lowered. The Uchiha snatched the sheet from her grasp and glanced at it again before tossing in onto the dining table. Hinata couldn't give him a response. She had known that she wasn't to be heiress for a long time. The final blow had already been issued and nothing could be done to change it. It was only until she felt him grip her shoulders did she realize that he hadn't planned on letting it go.

"You can't possibly just sit back and let your snot-nosed sister take your birthright, Hyuuga." At this point he was looking at Hinata as if he had no idea who she was anymore.

"Sasuke, y-you don't understand—"

"Well then _make_ me understand."

She hesitated, her mind racing to keep up the pace with her mouth, but she didn't want to give it a chance to catch up.

"I could be getting married."

Her voice was small, almost inaudible as the words came out rushed, swathed in a tone that was hardly at all appropriate. There was distinctive hollow ring, empty and practiced. Like an echo, a voice that could never quite claim itself to be something of its own.

The words had been swirling in her head for some time, as she considered it. Repeat, repeat, repeat. That's all she could do. All she would hear. The sympathy, the pity, the sheer disappointment. Bound to resound if she were to create too big a stir, so before the Uchiha could offer up his thoughts, she turned, effectively shaking out of his grasp, and heading for the door instead.

But of course, he was a lot faster than she was after all. In a matter of seconds, he blocked the door with his whole body, his well-built arms folded across his chest and an unreadable expression was on his face.

"Explain."

"I-I—"

Her walls crumbled as he took a step towards her. Hinata honestly didn't want to explain anything but the way his eyes softened a fraction as he took her hand in his own and guided her through the back door made her concede.

His hand was big and warm and it made her feel a lot more comforted. It made her chest flutter lightly. The light was sweet and the cold autumn breeze after the rain welcomed her like an old friend. The calmly sound of the soft wind caressing the autumn leafs covered her ears. She could feel the autumn breeze running through her, caressing her lungs.

When he finally let go, she felt cold and hollow again. Sasuke was leaning against a wooden pillar as she took a seat on the timber floor with her legs dangling over the edge.

Where would she start? At the beginning, when her father shunned her or recently when she was given an ultimatum? Or maybe the day she was born because certainly that had been a mistake as well. If only Hanabi was born first, then she would've saved her father so much trouble and heartache. All the while, Sasuke kept silent and let her ponder over the things she wanted to tell him and the things she preferred to keep to herself. Taking a slow breath, she began.

"I am a disappointment to the Hyuuga clan."

Her words held so much conviction that she didn't even stutter. Sasuke's eyes turned to the girl next to him. Her head was cast down and she was wringing her fingers nervously. Did she truly believe that? He didn't say a word and she continued nonetheless. The ex-avenger simply wanted to offer her a listening ear although he couldn't help but feel a tad bit disheartened at her words.

"In the eyes of my father, my clan, and the elders, I am weak and utterly unfit to even _dream_ of being their leader. My sister Hanabi is the complete opposite of me. She is intelligent and strong and—" she hastily wiped a single tear that ran down her face. "The elders have graciously given me two options to consider. I can either marry into another clan whilst relinquishing the Hyuuga name or I can remain a Hyuuga and bear the curse seal as a branch member."

There was a pregnant pause. Confessing this to Sasuke made her realize how real this was. Hinata didn't look up but she could feel his eyes on her for a moment and suddenly he sat down next to her.

"Doesn't sound like they're giving you much of a choice." He muttered darkly. Sasuke had hoped to provide her with some elaborate words of advice to solve all of her problems but he couldn't think of a single helpful thing to say to her.

This was the woman who walked into his life and single-handedly gave him all the things he thought he was undeserving of—contentment, peace, a friend. He wasn't power hungry. His motives were no longer fueled by the thoughts of revenge but he still felt _whole_ and it was all because of the Hyuuga.

Over the years he had been blessed with people who truly cared for him and he had relentlessly tossed them aside for his insatiable greediness. Her kind nature and calm spirit that sheltered the poised inner beauty she was, all of it beckoned to him. She was a friend to him, maybe even more if he was truly honest. And he would not treat her the same way he had any other person. This time, he would do it right.

But seeing her, torn and beaten, it was as if she believed that she'd already lost the battle yet to come. Sasuke wasn't going to let her think that. And maybe he could help her, just like she had helped him.

"Follow me." The Uchiha didn't wait for her to answer. Before she knew it, he had taken her hand in his again and was leading her to the other side of the yard.

"W-Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, just come on."

In the old growth forest the trees rose upward forever, the canopy above is distant, like clouds of green. Even with arms out-stretched she would never even be able to reach even a fraction of the way around their gnarly bark trunks. They stepped carefully over the roots that knot the pathway, watching the freshly fallen rain seep into the soil. She was struck by a wish to melt in with it.

Not to die, but to live forever amongst these ancient beings who cast the shadow in which they stood in. Just a few feet away stood a short wooden post with the Uchiha fan carved into it.

"Hinata, this is a memorial…I made it in memory of my brother."

The Hyuuga beauty blinked owlishly before looking up into the Uchiha's eyes. Why had he brought her here? As far is she knew, this place was very sacred to him and she was certainly not worthy to be there. But as Sasuke left her side to kneel in front of the memorial, Hinata remembered hearing about how Konoha and Uchiha clan both used Itachi. Never was he permitted to simply live his life the way he wanted to. Everything he did was for the benefit of another.

If she remained a pawn to the Hyuuga, her future will always be controlled and dictated by _something._ If that was what Sasuke was trying to tell her, than she heard him loud and clear. She kneeled beside Sasuke and muttered a small prayer for the deceased shinobi.

"Hinata, you and I both know how it feels to be looked down upon by the ones we strive for, getting our brothers back just to lose them again. We both live in the shadows of our cursed clans. But that is the same reason why we must fight. Don't settle for what your clan think is best for you. Only _you_ know what's best for you."

He faltered as a few tears leak from the corners of her eyes. "Tch, that's not why I brought you here, Hyuuga." The Uchiha reprimanded but there was a small smile on his lips

They both knew the pain of losing someone that was close to them. It was such a painful thing to experience. But Hinata was better about than he was. She had not been beaten completely. She still loved and cherished those who were alive. And if Hinata still loved, could he do the same?

"Itachi-san, I ask for your strength and your will to fight."

As those words left her lips she felt a bit better. Sasuke was giving her a look she couldn't even begin to decipher but she smiled nonetheless. "Thank you Sasuke for bringing me here…and f-for trusting me."

He only nodded before looking back at the memorial. Hinata took that as a sign to retreat and leave the Uchiha to have a moment with his late brother.

**U**

It was early in the evening when Ko finally found his mistress Hinata. But of course he should have known that she'd be here after all, it was one of her mother's most favorite places to visit in the Hyuuga compound. The winter garden at this time of the year had not yet blossomed. The expanse of land was filled with buds and small shoots of sprouting vegetation. But in the center of it all was beautiful memorial of Hyuuga Hinari.

"Hinata-sama!" he called. Only the slight turn of her head let him know that she had heard him but she still made no move to arise from where she sat.

Ko stepped off of the wooden veranda. The squelching sound of his sandals against the newly watered grass filled his ear as he strolled over to his mistress and sat next to her against the stone bench. For a moment they sat in utter silence.

The air was cool and crisp with the wind rustling the leaves of nearby trees, just a few feet away stood the memorial stone strong and erect, adorned with a floral wreathe of cherry blossoms and lavender. Visiting Itachi's grave had made her want to visit her mother's in hopes that she too could provide her with some comfort but sitting so close to it always made her feel so sad.

Although Hinata was deep in thought, her posture was straight and hands were folded neatly in her lap, main house grooming no less. Her eyes refused to meet Ko's gaze. No matter how hard she tried to mask her expression in indifference, she always failed. It never took Ko long to figure her out, she was easy to read, predictable even. And easily he concluded that she had been training before she came here. Her clothes were dirty and stained with dirt and grime in some areas but the most obvious fact was the dark purple bruises forming on her refined hands.

"Hinata-sama, how are you these days?" The question was harmless enough but Hinata could read the worry in his tone. He already knew the answer.

"I'm doing o-okay." She muttered and swallowed thickly. She had lied. Of course he knew that, but he ignored it and continued anyway.

"I want you to know that I will always be at your side. Please, trust me."

Hinata felt a sharp pang in her chest at his words, words that she had heard him say so many times before. Ko had been so much like a father to her it was almost silly. She had known him for a very long time and all that while she had been in his care. With that, there was nothing about Hinata that went unnoticed by Ko.

It was only a matter of time before Ko figured out that the elders had decided to either force her hand away in marriage or seal her away as a branch member. Both options were horrible in his opinion but being the branch member he was, there wasn't much he could do. He hated being as helpless as he was in the matter.

Caring for Hinata had become a big part of his own life and the fact that he was powerless in protecting her made him hurt and insignificant. What would Hinari have said to him if she knew that he was breaking the promise he made to her, a promise to protect her little girl?

"Lady Hinata!" a feminine voice called.

It was one of the maids. Hinata didn't move, much like when he had called her, but her head slowly turned to the sound of the voice a few feet away.

"Come, come, milady!" the woman called again, this time with much urgency. Sighing under her breath, Hinata rose from her seat and stalked after the fleeing woman. Instantly she was rushed down the empty hall and into her bedroom, a few other maids filled into the large room as well.

"W-What going on?" she asked as if finally snapping out of her trance.

No one responded, too absorbed in their work. Everyone around her was abuzz; disrobing her of her soiled training gear and peeling the sweat-stained bandages from her chest and limbs. A light blush dusted her pale cheeks, she felt like a child again as the older women stripped of her clothes and hauled her off into the bathroom. One woman was already filling the tub and getting the towels while another was fetching the soap and shampoo. A chill went down her spine as the bathroom door slammed shut.

Before her was a bath so large it could probably fit eight of her. Although this was her personal bath, she had always preferred showers over it. Her trivial fear of drowning seemed to get the best of her as she gulped anxiously before eyeing the five women beside her. They all gave her a stern gaze so clearly there was no backing out.

Hinata took a hesitant step in and was immediately pushed deep into the waters heated depths. A number of hands began scrubbing away at her body. Someone was even washing her hair, all the while she was still submerged underwater. Finally, there was a sharp tug on her arm. Air filled her burning lungs as her head broke from the surface of the water.

"Relax Lady Hinata." The voice came from Aiko, the woman washing her dark tresses. Hinata did as she was told and leaned against the wall of the tub, raising an arm or leg when told before preparing to be plunged into the water again. After several minutes of scrubbing, rinsing and shaving, she was helped out of the water and promptly toweled off. The rest of the women scampered off in different directions leaving Hinata seated at her vanity with Aiko brush and drying her hair.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly, hoping that this time she'd get an answer.

Aiko hummed lightly before setting down the blow dryer. "Well, your father has requested for everyone to have dinner in the main hall as usual, but it appears that the Hyuuga are hosting a dinner for a noble clan from Sunagakure."

"Demo do you know w-why though?"

Aiko didn't answer for a while but a bitter smile graced her old features. "I'm not quite sure." Hinata didn't say anything but she had feeling she wasn't going to like the outcome of tonight.

When Hinata emerged from her room, she was positive in the fact that she looked like a completely different person, not only because Hanabi had made a point in telling her so but as she walked the corridors of her the main house, she could feel the eyes of every Hyuuga on her. She gulped and tried to focus on her steps, making them light and graceful not hard and anxious. The baby blue kimono she wore brushed against the ankles of her feet, Hinata prayed she wouldn't trip.

Finally, the main dining hall came into view and she could make out a few voices within its confines. One was that of her father, it was low and monotonous, the others were of various Hyuuga main house members, some more familiar than most. But as she finally took a step into the room, she felt the voices slow and hush into whispers.

Only then did Hinata realize that there was another family among the Hyuuga, an older man and a woman a few years younger, his wife she presumed, an elderly man and a teenage boy just around her age. All eyes were on her.

Pale eyes darted across the room for an available seat and of course she found one right next to her sister who was smirking. Hinata slowly made her way to her seat in the overly practiced manner, as soon as she got near enough, her seat was pulled out for her by a maid. She nodded a small thank you and gracefully perched on its edge, just as she had practiced many times before. From the corner of her eye, she could see her father watching her movements closely. Again, just as she'd recited, she picked up the teapot and slowly filled her father's cup before setting it down at the center of the table. Only a curt nod was sent her way by him. She avoided all eye contact from everyone.

Good, she had passed phase one but there was still a whole night to go.

"Before we begin, I would like to take this opportunity to welcome the Ishida clan to Konoha and to thank them for honoring us this evening." The person who spoke was her grandfather, Hyuuga Hiroshi who was the elder before her father.

It was then that the man from Suna stood and bowed before raising his glass. "Thank you elder, I'd like to make a toast to future arrangements, may they be very prosperous."

Hinata heard Hanabi snort indignantly under her breath.

"Hanabi!" she chided. But her words were drowned out by the sound of clinking glass. Hinata raised her glass as well before taking a sip.

She didn't say another word as dinner began. Maids and servants were constantly in and out of the room, bringing dishes and picking up empty plates. All the while her mind was still trying to process the odd toast made by the Ishida patriarch. What did he mean by future arrangements?

Her thoughts were cut brief at the sound of her name being called.

"So Hinata-san, how is life as a kunoichi? I couldn't imagine a lady partaking in such grueling activities."

Hinata paused and blinked at the woman. She was quite pretty; her coffee-colored eyes were stern like her fathers but hidden behind something she couldn't really make out. Her hair was light brown and pulled into an intricate style at the base of her neck. Even her clothes were nice and tailored to suit her well-endowed bosom. A smirk played coyly on her pink lips.

"Oh how rude of me, I didn't even tell you my name." Her smirk widened. "My name is Ishida Takara of Sunagakure."

Hinata eyes widened a fraction. The name was familiar. She had heard her father speak quite highly of them, apparently the Ishida were a noble civilian clan in Suna.

Hinata gulped before placing a delicate smile on her lips. "Ishida-san, yes life as a kunoichi has been treating me well."

Although the room was bustling and many of the Hyuuga were carrying their own conversation, Hinata was sure that all attention was on them.

"Well that's nice to here. My son Takeo gave up life as a shinobi in hopes of learning the family business. He believes there is more stability in it than that of the shinobi. Wouldn't you agree Hinata-san?"

Her pale eyes darted to boy sitting to the right of his mother. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to the conversation until his name was called. He looked up into Hinata's gaze. Unlike his parents' dark brown eyes, his eyes were hazel and quite beautiful. But he wore the same calculative expression as his mother. Hinata almost cringed.

"W-Well I suppose it depends on the person. Some aren't r-really meant for the kind of lifestyle that being a ninja demands."

There was pause and it seemed like the whole room went silent at her words. Blinking she turned to Hanabi who was trying to hold back a laugh. Looking back up at the Ishida matriarch, she could tell that maybe her innocent reply was taken as more of a malicious jab. Hinata didn't even know where her words came from. Of course she was well aware of the fact that Lady Ishida had discreetly tried to insult the ninja lifestyle but she hadn't meant to stoop to her level with that retort.

Maybe she had been hanging around Sasuke too long.

"Interesting theory," Takara said with a small smile before taking a sip of her sake. Takeo who had staring at Hinata the whole time smirked, a bit in approval and respect.

After that, dinner continued as if nothing had happened. Her father was surprisingly silent the whole night.

**U**

Later Hinata pondered over Sasuke's earlier words as she kneeled in front of her mother's memorial for the second time that day. She was surprised at the fact that he willingly exposed a whole other side of him, one that was friendly, albeit teasing at times but also understanding. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but her and Sasuke were a lot alike.

They both had their fair share of similarities coming from such noble clans. It was nice to have someone to share their similar stories with, like having to wear layers of itchy yukata fabric and clogs when guests were over and also having to be on your best behavior when attending a clan function. Hinata reveled in the fact that she was actually getting to know him as a comrade and as a friend. She simply couldn't help but admire him.

Sasuke was incredibly intelligent. Hinata had known this even before they had met. The more he opened up, the more Hinata respected him. He had a strong will to survive. It was pure, unaltered carnal instincts from the moment he was born.

That was when Hinata made her choice. She was tired of running; she was out of breath and exhausted. As she looked over at the expanse of flowers and herbs in her garden, not yet ready to bloom, she decided that she would not be play into the hands of the elders; she wanted to _survive_ this life, like Sasuke did. She refused to be sealed but over her dead body would she be married off to some unknown clan.

Hinata was going to choose her own fate because it was about time she took control. Still wearing the light blue kimono, she bowed her head and sent a small prayer for her mother before getting up and going back into the main house with a bit more confidence than usual.


	5. Five

_Final Revision on February 2017; this used to be chapters 9 and 10, but they were both too short to stand alone (like the previous chapters) so I've combined them in order to make this chapter 5. Hope that wasn't confusing to the people who read the older version._

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Subdue

_征服する_

_._

"_Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead."_

**U**

Hinata had just finished her morning training when a messenger bird was sent to the Hyuuga compound and before she knew it, she was off to see the Hokage. It had been almost a month and a half since the Senju woman had tasked her with helping the returned Uchiha settle into the village. Sasuke had been doing incredibly well, much better than anyone had suspected, which made her excited to give her report to Tsunade. Once she signed in at the front desk, she ascended the winding staircase until she reached the second floor.

The Hokage's office was the last door on the left, two men were exiting. Hinata recognized them as Kotetsu and Izumo. She bowed to them and they nodded in response, giving her a smile as she knocked on the door.

"Come on in Hinata."

The Hyuuga did as she was told and took a seat in front of the Hokage. A small smile played on the older woman's lips as she regarded the ex-heiress.

"Hinata, thank you for coming so quickly and on such short notice."

Hinata only smiled. "It was no problem at all Hokage-sama."

The Hokage's smiled even more as she took a sip of the tea in front of her. Hinata could only watch in slight curiosity. There was a devious gleam in the eyes of her old instructor.

Hinata appeared to be a lot more unperturbed than how she was the last time they spoke. It made her wonder what had changed in that short span of time. "Hinata, I hope you don't mind me asking but what's got you glowing like that?" the blonde woman couldn't help but ask with a sly grin.

"A-Ano, Hokage-sama I d-don't understand what y-you mean."

The busty woman let out a hearty laugh. "Oh Hinata, I'm just teasing. You look well is all." Hinata blushed a little at the compliment.

"Thank you."

Tsunade sighed and looked over a few papers in her hand. "Well as you can probably already tell, the reason I called you here this morning is to get a quick update on the mission I assigned you several weeks ago. I hope he isn't giving you too much trouble. That Uchiha can be quite stubborn"

Hinata shook her head. "No nothing like that, everything's been going quite smoothly."

Tsunade couldn't help but raise a single, flaxen brow. "Smoothly, you say? Well that's great; I knew I could trust you with this."

Hinata beamed at her words. It felt good to be of use and it felt even better to be praised on such achievements. She watched as the Hokage picked up a file from her desk and handing it to her. "Take a look at his physical examination."

Expert eyes scanned the various charts and notes written by Sakura. Her eyes widened at the results of Sasuke's eye exam. It seems that his sharingan has been giving him a few sight issues. According to Sakura's notes, deterioration had occurred and more in his right eye. Hinata looked back up at the Godaime in surprise.

"Is Sasuke-kun even aware of h-his condition?"

"Yes he was told right when Sakura noticed the issue, we've spoken about few procedures and he's agreed on the surgery to be performed, which is another reason why I called you in."

Hinata waited for her to elaborate but her mind was still reeling from the new information she just received. Sasuke's vision was slowly declining. He didn't even tell her, this whole time she didn't even know. Hinata couldn't help but feel a little bad that he hadn't considered her a friend enough to tell her what was going on. She would've done anything in her power to help, she thought he knew that.

"Hinata, I'd like you to assist me during the procedure."

She paled instantly.

"M-Me?"

Tsunade nodded briskly. "Yes you Hinata, you don't give yourself enough credit, I know you can do it. Dammit you were trained by me weren't you?"

Hinata bowed her head "I-I apologize Hokage-sama, I didn't mean t-to insult you."

The blonde woman only waved in dismissal. "I just want you to have faith in yourself."

"What about Sakura-san, I'm sure she'd like to be the one there, for Sasuke-kun at least."

But again the Senju only waved again. "Nah, she's actually been pretty preoccupied recently, I don't think I'd want her in the operating room right now. I need someone who will remain focused."

Hinata wanted to ask why but she cut off as someone burst into the room.

"I tired of you sending me on all these wild goose chases, Granny Tsunade!"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

The boy turned to her with a wide grin. "Hey there Hinata-chan!"

The Hyuuga girl only blinked as she took in his appearance. Apparently Naruto had gotten a haircut. His spiky blonde hair was now cropped short. Truth be told, he looked a lot more mature. Along with the haircut, Naruto was wearing a whole new outfit as well. He wore a black, long sleeve shirt with an upright collar and a pair of orange pants.

"W-Wow you cut your hair," she said in low voice, half-talking to herself.

Naruto only laughed. "Yeah, Sakura-chan talked me into it. What do ya think, huh?"

"It is very nice Naruto-kun" a faint blush crept across her cheeks.

Talking to Naruto made her smile. He was like a ray of sunshine. Naruto would always be a beacon of hope to her and the nindo they shared. But it didn't go unnoticed to her that she no longer felt that fluttering in her chest. As a matter of fact, she didn't feel much of anything beyond the love for a friend.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about barging in without knocking?"

Hinata's next words died on her lips at the sound the Hokage's voice.

"Ehh sorry Granny." He scratched the back of his neck before handing her the files in his hand. The Hokage didn't need to open them instead she turned her attention back to Hinata.

"Well Hinata, I've presented my request to you, please think about it and let me know, I'll be at the hospital tonight and tomorrow in preparation."

"W-When exactly is procedure supposed to take place?"

"The day after tomorrow."

It was sudden but Hinata nodded. "Okay I'll let you know before then."

"Thank you," the fifth replied before dismissing her.

As Hinata left the building, she pondered over the fact that Sasuke hadn't mentioned anything about the procedure or his condition for that matter. The Hyuuga felt really guilty that Sasuke had been there in her time of need but she had failed to do the same for him. What kind of friend was she?

Taking a deep breath, she turned into the route that led to the long abandoned Uchiha estate in hopes of seeing Sasuke. Stepping through the main gate, Hinata couldn't help but feel a cool chill at the lonely domicile because the only placed occupied was the main house where only Sasuke lived.

Holding her scarf tighter, she found the familiar path of chipped stone and dried grass and followed it onto the Uchiha's porch. Her small hand gripped the knob, twisted, and turned. Sasuke had told her to not even bother knocking anymore much to her dismay. But the ex-avenger always left his door open knowing that only she would dare venture beyond the doorframe.

Looking around, she noticed that everywhere was dark for the most part and it looked like no one was home. Hinata had almost backed out of the house completely until she heard a muffled scream, and it came from down the hall near Sasuke's bedroom. She'd never had a reason to go down that hall and truth be told, she was kind of terrified. But another scream filled the empty house again and she dashed into the direction of his room.

The scream tore through her like a great shard of glass. She felt her eyes widen and pulse quicken, her heart thudding like a rock rattling in box. It was desperate, terrified... human. The blood drained from her face, before she was even aware of making a conscious decision, her legs were pounding furiously on the carpeted floors and she burst through the doors of Sasuke's bedroom.

Hinata looked around with her Byakugan activated before it landed on the figure on the bed.

Sasuke was tossing and turning in his bed, all of his blankets were kicked to the ground. At first she was frozen in place. There was no danger, as far she could tell no one was present but another glance at Sasuke shattered her thoughts.

The Hyuuga beauty cautiously approached the side of the bed, her forehead creased. Unsure of what actions to take, she took a seat at the edge of the bed and brushed his long bangs from his perspiring face; he sweating but his body was as cool as ice.

Initially her light touches had no affect but once she began caressing his cheek, he calmed. Hinata didn't know what the in the world made her do it but she was glad it actually worked.

Sasuke seemed stable enough for the moment so she left his side to fetch a basin of warm water and a small cloth to place on his forehead. When she returned she was shocked to see his face puckered, his mouth rigid and open, his chalky face gaunt and immobile with fists clenched, blanched knuckles and nails dug deeply into the palms of his hand.

Hinata slowly placed the washbowl on the small bedside table and placed the damp cloth on his forehead before resuming her gentle touches.

A groan erupted from his lips. Hinata couldn't help the smile that broke across her face at the sight of Sasuke finally awake and okay. She was truly worried about him.

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake."

He only grunted in response. What was going on? When did she arrive? Why was her hand on his face? The Uchiha sat up and as he did a wet hand towel landed on his lap. He looked at it then to Hinata for an explanation.

"Oh a-ano, I came to visit you and I heard you s-scream. So I came to see i-if you were okay but you weren't. You w-were having a n-nightmare?" It sounded like a question because even she was unsure but continued. "You were sweating so I-I tried to cool you d-down. And yeah…"

She fiddled with her hands in her lap and suddenly a much larger hand was on top of her. The ex-heiress looked up the male beside her.

"Stop doing that, it's annoying."

"Ah s-sorry—"

"And stop apologizing."

"O-Okay." She nodded.

There was a long pause. Neither knew what to say and the situation was really getting awkward seeing as though Sasuke was shirtless, Hinata just noticed, and his hand was still in her lap.

"I apologize for intruding." She said in a small voice.

"Didn't I tell you to quit apologizing?" He removed his hand from her lap and picked up the wet rag that was slowly dampening his sheets.

Hinata wanted to ask about his 'nightmare' but knew better than to press it. Sasuke would probably lash out on her if he felt like he was backed into a corner. Her witnessing this was enough to make him self-conscious; she knew that much was true.

"Do you mind?" He asked lightly pushing her aside so that he could fully get up. She moved out of his way. He slipping into the restroom and closed the door.

Upon entry, he glanced at his reflection. His pale skin glistened in cold sweat. He was sure the dark circles under his eyes had not gone unnoticed.

Sasuke racked his brain, trying to remember the dream he just had. What had caused him to have the sudden nightmare? What had pulled him out of it? Although he couldn't remember, it had felt so real. His eyes went to the closed door of his bathroom.

Hinata was just outside of it. Even now when he couldn't physically see her, her presence was like a sedative to his mind. If it had been anyone else who witnessed his lapse in control, he would've been quite angered, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at the Hyuuga.

The Uchiha sighed and shook his head; it was all over for now.

He quickly showered and brushed his teeth before slipping on a grey v-neck tee and a pair of sweats. A clean towel hung around his neck, catching drops of water from his hair.

Hinata was no longer in the room but the sound of bustling down the hall let him know that she was probably in the kitchen.

"What are you making this time?"

She turned and gave a shy smile. "I'm actually just heating up left overs for you."

He took a seat on one of the high stools overlooking the kitchen. "You aren't eating?"

Hinata shook her head 'no' as she dished out the rice and tomato stew. There was another pause as Sasuke watched her maneuver around the kitchen he rarely used. It was kind of nice to see.

"You never tried the cinnamon buns," she mentioned as she stored the remainders in the fridge.

"Tch you know I hate sweets." He smirked at the small pout on her pink lips.

"Yeah I know, I just thought you'd t-try them at least, they're really good."

"I bet they are." Hinata heard the mockery in his voice and her pout became even more prominent as she set down the plate of food in front of him.

"I made some more of that tea—"

"Thank you, Hinata." It wasn't just because of the food, it was for _everything_.

The Hyuuga simply blushed and nodded. "Anytime." But there was something else on her mind. She originally wanted to talk to Sasuke about his procedure but got side-tracked with the whole 'nightmare' ordeal. It didn't go unnoticed by Hinata that the Uchiha was now trying to act as if didn't happen.

Hinata wondered if his eye condition contributed to his lack of sleep. She glanced at her wrist-watch. It was a few minutes passed noon so he must've went to sleep late. Usually Sasuke was up a little after dawn but if this insomnia and lack of rest was really affecting him maybe the procedure could help. Knowing this information, there was no way she could deny the Hokage's request now. She had to do something.

His voice cut into her thoughts. "What are you plotting Hyuuga?"

"W-What? Oh n-nothing I-I was just…" She trailed off.

The Uchiha placed his cleared dishes in the sink before taking Hinata by the hand. He had to admit, holding her hand was kind of a guilty pleasure of his; they were so soft and small. He almost couldn't help himself.

He led her to the back yard. Sasuke didn't know why but coming out there with Hinata always helped him clear his mind. Ever since the very first time they sat together on his back terrace, it had become a ritual of sorts.

"So what's on your mind? Is it the clan again?"

Hinata looked up at him in surprise, she had almost forgotten about the awkward dinner with the Ishida clan. But she decided to tell him about it later. His health was far more important.

"Actually it's you're what's o-on my m-mind."

Sasuke looked a bit surprised, but he recovered and went back to being unreadable.

"Well what about me is bothering you so much?" the words felt foreign on his lips as he spoke because usually if he was 'bothering' someone, he was doing it intentionally and he was always aware of his actions. But looking at the Hyuuga, he only hoped that he hadn't offended her too much with whatever he had done.

"You never told me about your eye condition…"

Her pale eyes searched his face for something—anything to give her a clue as to what he was thinking but he was still utterly impassive. Sasuke didn't speak for another moment and Hinata knew she had made a mistake.

"I-I'm sorry, it w-was none of my business b-but… Hokage-sama asked for my help during your s-surgery."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. If only you could see the look on your face right now, you'd know exactly what I mean… Besides it's not a big deal anyway." He hoped to end the conversation there but Hinata was uncharacteristically relentless.

"Sasuke-kun, it is a big deal!" She cut in incredulously. "If your eyes are now taking a toll on you then I want to be there for you, but I can't if I'm not even aware that there's an issue."

He stiffened at that. All the while, Hinata was hoping she hadn't crossed the line, even though she was speaking from her heart.

"So you really care about me?" She heard him tease.

The ex-heiress gulped and looked down but still mumbled. "Of c-course I do."

He wanted to laugh. It was amusing to see her so passionate, yet so shy and flustered.

Before he knew it a grin broke across the Uchiha's face; his lips pulled up and revealed a row of teeth. Hinata who was shuffling her feet, now gaped in awe at the sudden display. It was wide, it was bright and it was…really _cute_. But in a flash it was gone. So quick she thought she'd imagined it, certainly not…right?

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He looked away as if he hadn't heard her, still trying to hold in a laugh that was bubbling in his chest. Being around her so frequently, for so long, was slowly but surely bringing down the walls he'd put up. He, Uchiha Sasuke had actually _smiled_ at her. A big part of him hoped she hadn't seen it. But a small hand gripped his forearm and he knew that she had saw and there was no hiding it.

"Hyuuga," he replied with a lowered gaze.

There was something different about the way she cared for him. Something he could quickly tell apart from the way anyone else had cared for him and he something could quickly attribute to the way Itachi cared for him. It was completely selfless.

Just the thought of receiving even a small bit of that self-sacrificing kindness made him feel grateful. He was the most undeserving person in Konoha and yet here she was, begging him to open up and let her in.

Hinata went quiet for a moment and looked away, her dark brows creased. Yet again, his body did something he hadn't approved of. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Sasuke's embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around her body. The world around her melted away as she her arms lifted on their own accord and squeezed him back. A part of her didn't want the moment to end.

But eventually the Uchiha pulled away, and held her shoulders at arm's length. His gaze was soft and it ignited something in her. A dark blush rose to her cheeks.

"Breath Hyuuga. I don't need you passing out on me."

The dark-haired girl did as she was told. When her breathing stabilized, she turned away from the Uchiha and headed back into the house. By now it was late in the afternoon, and the sun was slowly descending into the dimming sky.

"You are s-so confusing Sasuke-kun."

He made a face behind her back and followed her into the kitchen. "And you're a weirdo."

**U**

Days later, Sasuke lay in the bleach-tinctured ward on the crisp but thinning sheets. A curtain hung limply on the chrome railing, looking like it's been washed a thousand times. With dark eyes on the tiles above he heard the door open and in came yet another nurse, the second one within the hour.

The Uchiha didn't exactly know what she was doing but he heard a few cabinets open and close before she exited and the room was filled with silence once again. It was no secret that the ex-avenger absolutely detested hospitals with all of his being. He felt his chest tighten into a knot like a cramp and a quiet rage boiled inside. He had been laying here for at least an hour or two and the smell of potent antiseptic was making his head spin.

He shifted in the stiff hospital gown he now wore. The cotton material was chaffing against his skin, and yet it bothered him even more that his backside was exposed. Whether he was naked or wearing the tunic, either way, it only made him even more irate.

He wondered bitterly where the old hag had gone, because if she didn't come in the next few minutes he'd slip out the open window and forget all about this surgery.

Inwardly he knew he wouldn't do that or he'd have Tsunade down his throat, but he was tempted. So after thirty more minutes of listening to the constant _drip, drip, drip_ of the faucet, he let his eyes slip closed for a moment as the quiet solitude lulled him to sleep…

Only a slight creak in the door resonated throughout the inhabited room. Her heeled sandals clicked against the linoleum floors along with the slight swish of her lab coat. Green eyes regarded the male in front of her.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat. Delicate fingers tucked a few strands of pink hair behind her ear as she picked up his chart at the foot of his bed, though it was a mindless task ingrained in her like a bad habit. She already knew everything written like it was the back of her hand. This was her teammate after all.

Placing the clipboard back, she moved a bit closer to her old colleague and crush. A mirthless laugh threatened to slip from her frowning lips. Here lay the man she had naively given her heart to all those years ago. The young medic's heart was considerably her most cherished possession, it was _not_ a toy. But like everything else, it had been crushed into dust and blown back in her face.

But what made it worse was the fact that the hate she felt was not only for him, but for herself as well. All of the hateful things she thought about were all in her own voice. They were things she told herself. That simple fact made it all much more wounding, like a sharp cut from a blade.

Why did she go to the great lengths that she did for Uchiha Sasuke?

Could she honestly say that it was because she wanted for to him to be happy or was it because _she _wanted to be that happiness—wanted to be his everything?

His eyes were closed and idly she mused on how seemingly harmless he appeared to be when he wasn't glaring. Never had she seen him so…so relaxed. In all the time Sakura knew Sasuke, he had always had a permanent crease in his brows and an unwavering frown on his small lips, even as children.

She wondered what had changed since he came back. What exactly had softened Sasuke concrete forefront? It had never been her. Perhaps someone, other than herself, had been that ideal guiding light. Someone had done something she deemed impossible despite her and Naruto's best efforts. Unconsciously she reached out her hand to touch him.

His hand snatched her wrist in one quick motion. It was silly of her to believe she would catch him off guard. All of her conflicted emotions seemingly drained from her being at the sight of the way the corners of his lips turned upwards.

"Sakura, you know it's actually considered creepy to watch someone as they slept."

Her eyes widened slightly at his light joke and a sad smile graced her classic features.

"Oh shut up." She whispered before taking a seat in the empty chair by his bed. Suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious, she looked away before she asked. "You were awake? I should've known."

"Not necessarily. I wasn't really asleep to begin with."

She nodded but didn't meet his gaze. After a moment she heard him shift and sit up. His eyes locked on her form.

"What's up with you?" he asked. Truthfully her rigid posture was making him slightly nervous.

"O-Oh uh nothing—I mean I just came to check up on you is all."

Dark brows pulled together momentarily before he rolled his eyes. "When is Tsunade going to get here? I've been waiting for hours."

Sakura, who seemed to get her act together, looked up again. "We had a few nurses call in sick, so we're running a bit low on staff." Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he was the cause for that, but he shook away the thought.

"Hn."

Sakura's unusual silence prompted him to take a closer look at her.

"If you have a problem spit it out." He didn't intend to sound harsh but she was acting a lot like the Sakura he wasn't particularly fond of. One that was incessantly needy, insecure and expectant.

"There is no problem Sasuke-kun." She sighed. "You seem different—in a good way of course. I'm glad."

"Tch."

Thankfully the awkward tension was broken by the sound of another person entering the room. The stiff curtain was pulled back to reveal Tsunade and Naruto, the latter giving a big grin.

"Say teme, are you ready?!"

"Hn. Go away baka…it's too early for you to be this loud."

The blonde's grin only widened. "Oh don't be scared, it'll be over before you know it."

The Uchiha looked away indignantly, his dark eyes landed on the busty woman before him. "What the hell was taking you so long?"

Her brows creased as she sneered. "Don't piss me off Uchiha; I'm not in the mood. We've had a few of our surgery staff call out today for unknown reasons—"

"Don't lie _Hokage_, I know damn well it's because of me… so don't beat around the bush."

A pregnant silence ensued after his bitter words simmered in the air around them. Despite that, they still held truth. It was no secret that a good percentage of the villagers still distrusted the Uchiha, with the immoral role played by the Uchiha's, both Madara and Obito in the war, the Uchiha name had been tarnished. And ultimately it was up to him to change that.

"Ah Sasuke , don't be like that." Naruto clapped his shoulder.

"Regardless, the surgery will continue as planned. We still have enough staff to back us up." said the Senju woman. She nudged Naruto aside as the exuberant blonde wished his best friend good luck before exiting the room. Sasuke realized that his intense desire to get the taxing procedure over with was coming to pass as Sakura pushed in a cart with various surgical instruments and vials of unidentified liquid. He was hit with nervous jitters that left just as soon as they came. A familiar chakra signature was close.

Hyuuga Hinata entered to the premises followed by a few hesitant nurses as well. She wore her long white medical coat over a black turtle neck sweater. She gave a warm, reassuring smile. The tension slowly left him at the sight of her presence.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded a greeting back. His eyes never left her form as she adjusted the bed to where he was now lying flat on his back. She looked tired. There were dark circles forming under her eyes. The Uchiha couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. The night before, Hinata had insisted on staying over at his place and keeping him company until he fell asleep. Eventually he did and when he woke up again, she was asleep and curled up against his side with her head against his shoulder.

Now she was here again, ready to help with his surgery. The ex-avenger couldn't help but think that truly he was undeserving of such selflessness that knew no bounds.

One of the nurses began cleaning his arm with an alcohol pad.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to be administering anesthesia." Hinata held up the syringe with clear fluid, flicking it lightly to remove the air bubbles. With steady hands, she pinched the area on his forearm and inserted the needle. For a moment nothing happened and Sasuke silently wondered if the drug would even take effect. Hinata peered at him, a small smile still on her lips.

"Give it a second."

Almost immediately after those words left her lips, he felt himself getting drowsy. He drifted into unconsciousness. And then back out. The world was a blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of his thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane. He saw the nurses running around him in their white coats but everything was in slow motion. He attempted to raise his head but every muscle in his body felt like it weighed a ton of bricks. Then everything went black.

"All right everyone let's get this thing started," he faintly heard the Hokage declare.

**U**

By the time the procedure was completed and Sasuke had been stabilized, it was late in the afternoon. Hinata gripped her violet, weaved scarf closer to her neck and tucked her cold finger deep within the confines of her coat. The autumn breeze had vanished and was replaced with a bitter chill, the coldest Hinata has every experienced in Konoha.

The mountain were pristine and white, even the dark green of the pines were mostly coated in the crystalline combination of ice and snow. She could stand there drinking it all in, listening to the quiet chatter of the market place or the howling of the wind that hung so thickly in the frigid air. But she kept moving in order to stay warm.

Tsunade had assured her that so far, the procedure had been a success, completed with little to no issues at all. Of course that was to be expected, the surgery was performed by the Godaime herself. Hinata was grateful to say the least and only had to wait until tomorrow for Sasuke to finally awaken, so they could both see for sure if he was truly okay.

As she greeted the guards at the compound gate, she was surprised to see Hanabi running out towards her. The young girl was still wearing her training garb with towel around her neck.

"Welcome back Nee-chan!"

The older girl smiled back and withheld the urge to scold the younger girl for not wearing a coat. "Hanabi-chan, how was training?"

Hanabi wiped her sweaty neck before shrugging. It was her way of saying that nothing special happened. "It was alright but Tou-san wanted to see you as soon as you got back."

She nodded and proceeded to the main house with Hanabi in tow, inwardly wondering what it was that her father would want with her. They hadn't really spoken much after he told her about the elders' decision. If anything she felt like her father had been avoiding her up until now.

Upon reaching her father's study, she was surprised to see her father exiting with Ishida Takara at his side. Both seemed to be deeply engrossed in whatever conversation they were having and didn't appear to notice both sisters coming down the hall.

"Tou-san, Ishida-san." Hinata's bell-like voice chimed as she bowed.

"Oh Hinata-san! What lovely timing, I was just asking about you." The older woman gave a genuine smile. Her red lips pulled back and revealed a set of pearly white teeth. Hinata returned her greeting with a more hesitant smile.

Her father grunted before placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. It took everything in her not to flinch at the sudden contact.

"I will be taking Ishida-san around our home. Please keep Takeo-san company."

Hinata nodded numbly. "Of course father." She answered but her father had already turned away, continuing his conversation without missing a beat.

Soon the ex-heiress was left alone in the hallway; she hadn't even noticed when her sister had left her side. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the shoji door aside and stepped into the room.

That was surprisingly empty.

Hinata exhaled before taking a seat at the low table as she waited for her charge. For a moment everything was silent but like hail on a glass pane, the drumming of her fingers was as relentless as it was loud. Each click of the French polished nails on the table echoed the tumultuous thudding of her heart beat. Her face, rigid with tension, belied her youthfulness.

Hinata thought to remove her coat and scarf in exchange for the heat emanating from the fireplace a few feet away. The wood-fire, blazing cheerily in the ample fireplace, sent its warmth and light far out into the room, flashing red reflections against her pale skin.

At the left of the fireplace stood a small round tea-table, and upon it a little silver tea-kettle on a standard of the same metal. Dainty cups and saucers of egg-shell china were grouped about it; a miniature silver tray held a sugar-dish and a cream-pot and a half-dozen gold-lined souvenir spoons.

Tea always had a way of calming her so she scuttled over on her knees to the low-rise table. Reaching for the small mortar and pestle, she began grinding away at green tea leaves. Just as she finished preparing her brew, Hinata heard the door open. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at the person.

"Takeo-san, it's so good of you to join me. Please have a seat." Her soft voice barely trounced the cackling hearth.

He returned the smile and sat next to her on the small cushion. Although Hinata didn't show it, he was a little too close for comfort.

"You have a very nice home." He remarked as she filled his cup with tea.

"Thank you. I hope you like green tea, it's all I have at the moment."

Takeo only shook his head. "It's no problem, this is quite fine." He took a sip from his cup and smiled good-naturedly.

"I hope you can forgive out intrusion, Mother had insisted on stopping by. I don't think she informed Hiashi-sama before coming." Takeo sounded sheepish and a bit embarrassed.

"There's no problem Takeo-san. You and your family are always welcome."

He only nodded before taking a sip of his tea again. Both were facing a wide glass window adorned with ruby and gold cotton drapes that were pulled back, exposing them to the glorious view of the tall trees. Takeo seemed taken by the view. It was clear in his face that he enjoyed the earthy feel as opposed to the deserts he was used to.

"Konoha is lovely this time of year." He murmured.

She smiled and nodded but truthfully, she didn't agree. In her opinion Konoha was prettier during the springtime when the flowers blossomed and the leaves were a vibrant and green.

"It's a nice change from Suna. Truth be told, I never really like the weather back home. During the summer, temperatures can get really high—the heat is blistering but during the winter its brittle and freezing." He sighed and continued. "But this…this is actually nice."

Hinata only gave slight nods here and there as he spoke. She took this time to study the man beside her as his attention had been diverted.

Despite his languid way of speaking, Takeo had lost all traces of boyhood although he couldn't be much older than she. Hinata took in his appearance in the refection of the glass pane. From her seat it would appear if she were staring out of the window. She took in his muscles; he had certainly been a shinobi at a point in time, that much was true. Pale eyes regarded the clean shaven square of his jaw and tuned into his voice. It was as deep as any man.

His curly dark hair came to his shoulders with a few strands framing his face. She'd never met anyone with hair as curly as his. Each ringlet shook as he spoke like a twisting corkscrew. His hair, dark and lustrous, had a sheen like fine hardwood. But that comparison wasn't entirely fair. Hardwood didn't swish gently like his hair did, swaying with the words he speaks.

A shiny varnish catches merely light around it, but the depths of that deep chestnut brown reflected all the radiance of his smile.

He smiled with ease and made fluid arm movements to exaggerate his buoyant speech. Every once in a while his dark brown tendrils would obstruct his vision and he'd tuck the stubborn strand behind his ear without pausing. Hinata could see how expressive he was, maybe even more as he spoke. Every word he said evoked a similar mien on his handsome face. She closed her hand around her cup, feeling the warmth, taking in deep drags of the herbal scent of her tea.

The sweet scent of green tea wafted in the air, mixing with another scent, one of fresh mint and pine. Hinata sniffed the air, leaning closer and closer until it was all she could smell. Much to her chagrin, she realized that it was Takeo scent and she had unconsciously leaned into him. Her nose almost grazed his relaxed shoulder.

She could feel her stomach doing somersaults. What was she thinking?

Before she had time to slowly move away, a pair of hazel eyes were now staring back at her and only a second later did she look away. Hinata could feel her face heat up. Her blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute she thought her face was on fire.

She suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide her rosy features behind her slim fingers. Swallowing the thick knot forming in her throat, she placed a small smile on her lips. Moon-like eyes refused to meet Takeo's inquisitive gaze.

"Hinata," his light breath tickled her ear.

"H-Hmm?"

"I wonder. Do you intend to continue your life as a kunoichi even after marriage?"

The question threw her for a loop and for a moment she was silent, thinking her answer through.

"Well, of course… I mean, why shouldn't I?"

Takeo smiled at her answer but Hinata could see that he didn't approve. The same calculative gaze he had when they first met was displayed in his eyes once again.

"It's a shame, and here I thought you and I would share the same opinion." He took a sip of tea and clearly didn't intend on explaining his words.

"W-Well why not? Is that wrong?" She tried to mask the annoyance she was suddenly feeling but it only continued to fester in her being. Was Takeo the kind of man who wanted to dictate his wife's every move?

He answered her question with a smirk as if reading her thoughts. "A wife should always succumb, mind and body to her husband. Regardless of her own feelings, whether she agrees with her husband or not, she must _submit_. That is the duty of a woman. That is her only purpose."

Suddenly she was all too aware of how close he was to her, their arms almost touching. The blowing wind beyond the glass exterior even the sweltering fire slackened for a moment as if unwilling to move without his permission.

Hinata didn't say another word at his revelation. It was said with such conviction; she felt a shiver run down her spine at the enigma of a man next to her. She deeply worried for the woman who'd end up bound forever to this dictator for a man.

The ex-heiress heard him chuckle lightly. "How about we get some air?"

She nodded in return, not trusting her voice as she picked up her coat and stood. He followed suit, towering over he with ease. Hinata meant to lead the way but Takeo wasn't having it. Instead he took her small hands in his own.

Idly it reminded her of the way Sasuke would take her hand. But it didn't feel as comfortable as it did with Sasuke. When the Uchiha took her hand, their fingers seemed to meld together; essentially they fit like a glove. But in this case Takeo's larger hand only swallowed up her smaller one and his grip was a little too tight for comfort.

Regardless, she allowed him to lead her out of the compound where they remained until the Ishida matriarch and her father had returned. They had continued with harmless pleasantries but the earlier conversation had not been forgotten.

Although the sun had barely gone down, Takeo's mother insisted that they not impose and turned down Hiashi's offer for dinner. Instead she promised to bring Takeo back some other time so he could spend time with Hinata.

The Hyuuga girl would not be looking forward to it.


	6. Six

_Final Revision on February 2017; Combined the original chapters 11 and 12 to make this chapter 6. Enjoy._

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Subdue

_征服する_

_._

"_The rose and the thorn, and sorrow and gladness are linked together."_

**U**

It was eerily quiet in the empty hallway. Although she had to admit that it was peaceful in the ward, it was also a bit unnerving. The only sounds heard were the subdued wiring and beeping from the various monitors behind the closed doors of each room. Not many nurses where present on this floor as well, not that many were needed. This particular ward was for the comatose patients, patients who had suffered some kind of trauma, leaving their brains to function at its most basic level. It was otherwise known as the intensive care unit.

The ICU was not Hinata's favorite place to be, she preferred the children's ward, but every once in while she'd find herself on the remote floor, taking note of any changes in each of the patients just as her duty required. For the past week she'd been here at least twice a day for one patient in particular.

Hesitant fingers pried open the door. It quivered on its hinges as it gave way to her.

A sad sigh escapes her lips as pale eyes land on the motionless Uchiha. Hinata couldn't deny the fact that she'd hoped to be greeted with a scowling face or even glare from a pair of hooded dark eyes. Instead she was greeted with nothing but a dimly lit room and an unresponsive shinobi.

She picked up his charts at the foot of his bed, glancing over its contents before setting it back down. Nothing had changed and she felt partly relieved that his condition wasn't getting worse. Unfortunately that meant that the Uchiha wasn't getting 'better' either.

Hinata made her way over to the closed curtains, pulling them apart and letting the early morning light flood into the room. Turning to face her charge, she was pleased with way the room lit up. The gloomy cast was lifted and Hinata felt a bit more optimistic. The room needed a bit more color; she considered bringing flowers and 'get well' balloons as her eyes landed on the only colorful thing in the room of white walls and bleached sheets.

At the Uchiha's bedside was a clear vase with a bouquet of hydrangeas and daisies. Curiosity getting the best of her, she picked up the note beside it and easily recognized Naruto's distinct scrawl saying 'get well soon, teme' with a lopsided smiley face along with Sakura's own message.

Hinata felt a smile pull at her lips. She was glad that Sasuke had people who cared for him, more than he'd ever know. She smiled fully as her gaze shifted to male beside her. His sleeping face, so serene, it makes her bite her lip at the blush that found its way to her cheeks.

Her thoughts drifted to a few nights ago when she had fallen asleep on his shoulder and even the night before that when he had hugged her. The Hyuuga felt a tug at her chest.

What was going on?

She shook her head and pushed her wayward thoughts to the back of her mind, the only thing that mattered right now was Sasuke and his health.

After a few moments of keeping the Uchiha company, she decided to take her break. She also needed a bit of fresh air. As she reached the main waiting room, the ex-heiress couldn't help but smile brightly at the two shinobi who were currently bickering amongst the horde of sickly citizens.

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, what's going on?" The Hyuuga couldn't contain her concern despite her obvious happiness. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Both of her teammates turned to her, essentially ending whatever argument they were having. "Nah, I just came back from a mission when I ran into Shino on the way here." Kiba, her brash and impetuous teammate simply threw an arm over her shoulder with a grin. "And I just had to see my favorite girl."

Hinata giggled as Shino rolled his eyes.

"Hinata, are you taking your lunch break?" Her quieter teammate asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Err yes I was. Why don't we go get lunch t-together?"

He had planned on seeing the Hokage but at the moment he had nothing better to do, he nodded. It would be good for him and his teammates to grab lunch, it'd make it easier to give them the news then, and he considered this as the trio exited the Konoha Main Hospital.

It was a generally cold day, one that was accompanied by the usual gust of harsh winds and a few dustings of snow, although not enough to stick. Weather such as this never bothered him due to the fact that he was always wearing a thick coat and hood. His kikaichu didn't mind the weather either so really he was fine with it. Dark eyes glanced over at his two companions. Kiba was as warm blooded as any canine so he fared pretty well even with his lack of outerwear. Then there was the sole female of their team, Hinata. Her nose and cheeks were a bit red and she looked pretty uncomfortable but she hugged her scarf close and kept her head down to shield her delicate eyes from the fierce onslaught.

Shino let Kiba usher them into a new barbeque establishment just a block away. The heat was on full blast and the smoke emitting from several grills around the restaurant was enough to cause his dark glasses to fog up.

He felt a thin arm loop around his own. It was Hinata's and he nodded a silent thank you and let her guide him to an available grill where they all took a seat.

"Ah I haven't had yakiniku in a while." Kiba's nostrils flared wildly as he sniffed at their table.

"Mind your manners, Kiba. We're in public." Shino's voice called as he wiped a thumb across his lenses.

"Oh shut it, Shino. Let me enjoy the moment…sheesh."

The stoic male only turned his head to look outside the window, ignoring the Inuzuka as if he hadn't heard the response which earned him another growl from his teammate.

"Feh—typical." The Inuzuka muttered under his breath but his attention was soon sidetracked as the waitress came over with a plate of assorted meats.

"Thanks Nanami," he said with a wink. The girl blushed mildly, nodded and scurried away.

Hinata giggled at her friend's antics. She placed the strips of meat on the grill, earning a satisfying hiss from the heated grid. For a moment she just watched the smoke billow and waft in the thick air. Feeling her bangs stick to her forehead, she pulled off her scarf and set it next to her.

"There is something I wanted to tell you both. I believe now would be a better time than later." Both Hinata and Kiba looked up at their teammate.

"Eh?"

"W-What is it Shino-kun?"

Shino, not being one to beat around the bush only nodded and adjusted his glasses. "I'm engaged."

"What the—"

"You are?" Hinata didn't mean to sound almost hysterical but there was just something about the way he said it. He didn't appear to be sad or even mildly upset. That would only mean that he was okay with it. The idea of Shino getting married reminded her about her own similar situation. It almost made her want to confess to her teammates about what the elders had said but she immediately decided against it. It was still Hyuuga clan matters after all. Although if that were the case, than she had already broken that rule when she told Sasuke.

"Yes, I am. Her name is Haruka and she's a member of my clan."

For the first time Kiba was rendered speechless. Who would've thought that Shino would get a girl before he did? If someone had told him that last week, he would've laughed in their faces. Besides, Shino didn't have time for girls. As far as Kiba was concerned, he was already in a long-term relationship with his bugs.

"So uh do you like her—I mean, what kind of person is she?" Kiba stuttered. His mind was still trying to piece together a timeline of when this could've happened without his knowledge.

"She's… a nice woman. You all will be meeting her soon. Haruka is joining us for lunch. Why? Because I may not have another opportunity to do a proper introduction before the wedding."

Metal tongs almost flew out of the Hyuuga's fingers in an attempt to flip of the meats. "S-She's coming t-today, right n-now?"

Shino nodded once. He observed their expressions which were exactly what he anticipated from them. Of course Kiba would be skeptical, probably assuming it was some arranged marriage and Hinata, as expected, was probably nervous and more worried about making a good impression. Both had nothing to worry about. His fiancé was a nice person as he said before.

"Shino-kun~!" a feminine voice called.

All eyes turned to the entrance where a petite, short-haired strawberry blonde woman stood. Her navy blue trench coat seemed to swallow her up. Hinata craned her neck to get a better look. Shino raised a hand to motion her over. Hinata watched with wide eyes as the woman practically skipped over to their table and took the only available seat next to the bug-user.

She was cute. Really cute. Was this really Shino's fiancé? Right off the bat, Hinata could see that her personality was nothing like Shino's. Kiba seemed just as dumbfounded as she was.

"Shino! You're engaged to this hottie?!"

"I'd really appreciate it if you not refer to my fiancé in that manner." Shino sighed before turning to the girl at his right. "Kiba, Hinata, this is Haruka. Haruka, these are my teammates Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Wow, it's so nice to meet you. Shino's told me so much about you." Her brown eyes were warm and alight.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at that. "He has?"

Undeterred, Haruka giggled and nodded before gazing up at her fiancé with a smile. "Of course, you're his family as well. Thank you guys for taking care of him."

Hinata's heart swelled at her sweet words and at that moment, she could see what had drawn her teammate into the woman. She was a kind person, one who obviously knew the value of friendship. Her warm smile seemed to brighten up the whole room. In a way, she reminded her of Naruto.

"No need to thank us. I'm sure we're a pain in his ass just as much as he is to us." Kiba said with a shrug, he had already picked a few pieces of meat in his plate.

"Only you, Kiba, only you." Shino rolled his eyes although it couldn't be seen due to his glasses. "Let's just eat shall we?"

Everyone agreed and their lunch resumed in peace as conversations flowed effortlessly. Kiba was talking non-stop, even with his mouth full much to Shino's disapproval. But Haruka didn't seem to mind, in fact, she thought it was quite funny to see the way Shino and Kiba bickered.

Hinata stayed quiet for the most part, but did ask questions like how they met and how long they had been dating before deciding to get married. Apparently Haruka and Shino had known each other for a very long time, ever since they were little children.

"So how exactly do you deal with bug boy over here anyway?" Kiba asked. He was slouched against the booth with both hands linked behind his head.

"Hm? What do ya mean?" Haruka placed a few pieces of meat in Shino's plate and looked up at the Inuzuka.

"Ya know with the bugs and all that? Most girls would be creeped out, right?"

"You fail to realize that Haruka is _not_ like most girls." Shino muttered.

Haruka blushed at the subtle compliment from her future husband. "What, you mean like this?"

She raised an open palm to the brash ninja. There on her hand was a trail of Nano-sized, dark purple ant-like insects.

"These are my rinkaichu, just like Shino's kikaichu, they are insects that can destroy cells in the human body, causing agonizing pain to an enemy unfortunate enough to cross its path. They also carry deadly viruses and feed on human flesh." She smiled brightly and quirked her head to one side. "Fascinating, no?"

Even Hinata felt a drop of sweat glide down the side of her face at the morbid explanation.

"Oh, uh I guess you and Shino are basically perfect for each other, huh?" Kiba mumbled utterly creeped out.

So this was woman was going to be his close friend's wife. She certainly took him by surprise. The dog-handler would have never pictured a girl as down-to-earth as her to take interest in Shino. No offense, but he knew his teammate was pretty bland. But it also seemed like Shino was pretty fond of Haruka as well. Despite their varying personalities, they still complimented each other greatly, like fire an ice.

Haruka smiled and placed her hand on top of Shino's. "He's the best! I couldn't ask for better."

"Well I approve." Kiba said with a toothy grin.

"I'm glad that—Oh no, my break shift is over." The Hyuuga rushed out of seat and grabbed her scarf as she threw a few bills on the table.

"Bye guys, bye Haruka-san. I-It was nice meeting y-you."

The group waved and said their goodbyes as the ex-heiress flew out of the door and half-sprinted down to the street towards hospital, dodging pedestrians and bystanders alike.

When she finally rushed into the hospital she was completely out of breath.

"Hinata-san, are you okay." It was one of nurses who asked.

"Y-Yes ma'am, I apologize for the delay."

"Oh it's no problem dear. Just make sure you sign back in." And with that she returned to her office. The Hyuuga nodded and signed in at the nurse's station. Suddenly her pager went off and she rushed over to the floor she was needed on.

**U**

"You know staring at him like that won't make him wake up any sooner." The silver haired ninja didn't spare his ex-student another glance as he turned the page of his novel.

"Hmph. I know that…ya perv."

Naruto leaned back in his seat resting right at his friend's side. He was nervous for the Uchiha and it made him more so because there wasn't much he could do at this point. The sound of a book slapping shut made him look up.

"Anxiety doesn't suit you, Naruto. Try to have a little faith," The Jounin gave a wry smile from behind his mask.

"Baa-chan and Sakura-chan had promised that the procedure wouldn't cause anything negative but…" His blue eyes trailed over the Uchiha who lay motionless. "I can't help but be worried."

Kakashi gave a sigh and stood from where he sat at the window seal.

"Sasuke is stronger than and you know it. You believed in him when no one did. What do you think he'd say if he saw you now?"

Naruto didn't respond but his resolve hardened.

"You're right, thanks Kakashi-sensei."

The door to the room opened before the older male could utter a 'you're welcome'.

"What are you guys still doing here?" It was Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, we just came to keep the bastard company." His usual grin was plastered on his tan face.

"Well I should be taking my leave, see you around kiddies." Kakashi was gone in puff of smoke before any of them could respond.

"Uhh okay… that wasn't weird." Sakura muttered as she took the seat he had just left. Her gaze landed on the stoic male of their team.

She hadn't bothered to check his charts. The medic had a feeling there were no changes and staring at the charts would only further worry her despite her obvious curiosity and confusion. She wondered what had triggered this comatose state. But then again it wasn't completely abnormal for a patient to undergo such conditions after an invasive surgery such as this. All she could do at this point was hope and wait for the best.

Green eyes turned to the blonde haired shinobi just a few feet away. "You okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm fine, we just have to have faith that everything'll be okay, right?" He smiled a little when she nodded.

"Yeah, for Sasuke…"

Another round of silence washed over the two. Sakura took to watching the grey, dimming afternoon sky. Her eyes watched the flurry of water and ice slowly glides down the foggy window pane. Fingertips grazed its cool, glass surface before curling up into a fist.

Naruto, stuck between wanting to be by his friend but also not one to be idle, took to fidgeting in his seat with calloused hands wringing to bedsheets hanging over Sasuke's cot.

It was clear that both shinobi were uncomfortable in their present situation but it couldn't be helped. Both were truly worried for their teammate, one that they'd fought so hard for. They couldn't bear to lose him again.

The creak in the door's hinges was the only indication that someone was entering but neither turned to acknowledge the person.

"Ano, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun. I d-didn't know you two were here."

"Hey Hinata-chan, you here to check up on teme too?"

The Hyuuga who was still a little shocked at the gloomy tension only nodded. Sighing, she entered the room fully and did the standard check-up but much to her disappointment, nothing had changed. Not like it would, only a few hours had passed since she had checked on him last.

She felt something snap in her.

After about fifteen minutes, she left, practically running out and headed over to another ward. She couldn't stand to be in that room anymore. Thankfully the hall was empty. The last thing she wanted was to explain her actions to one of charge nurses who happened to stumble upon her having a breakdown.

Hinata clenched her fists tightly, until her nails dug into the palm of her hand, but she barely noticed. The only thing she was really aware of was the sound of her heart thumping against the cage of her chest. She was helpless in this position yet again. Why did she feel so hurt? Why did she desperately want to curl up at his side just feel even a small bit of his warmth?

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

**U**

Three a.m. was probably the worst time of the night, or early morning, to be awake because there was nothing to do but think. And Hinata had done plenty of that throughout the day.

Pale eyes stared up at the arched ceiling of her bedroom. Her dark hair was pulled up into a loose bun atop her head. And although she was tucked deep under layers of sheets and bedcovers with comfortable pajamas, she felt cold. Hollow almost but not quite. Even though she was sheltered by a sturdy home, she felt unprotected as if she'd been tossed out in the cold.

Hinata also hadn't been in a good mood for the better part of a few days. She wasn't sick per-se but she did feel a bit down, and a little depressed. Everyone seemed to notice but no one really commented.

Her day had been uneventful; she'd called off work at the hospital and worked on the garden in Sasuke's backyard but only for a few minutes. It didn't feel right to be there without him. After that she'd trained for a few hours just to get her mind off of things. Before she knew it, it was late in the evening and she went straight to bed. She'd hoped that she'd be too tired to remain awake at night like this but obviously her initial theory was wrong.

Ko had called her for dinner but she didn't go. Surprisingly her father hadn't come by and scolded her for missing dinner. Despite the obvious cold shoulder, he'd given her for so long, her father still expected them to have dinner like an actual family.

Hanabi had come not long after that wanting to talk but Hinata didn't answer the door and eventually the younger reluctantly left but not without vowing to come back.

The Hyuuga sat up in her bed, pushing aside the pillows that almost suffocated her. The candle at her bedside had flickered out completely, creating shadows in the corners of her room where the moonlight could not reach. She was left to darkness, maybe it's swallow her up.

It had been a solid 72 hours since she had last visited Sasuke in the hospital. She hadn't been busy so it wasn't like she really couldn't go. In fact she had time to do so. Hinata had always made time for Sasuke, whether she had it or it not. But going to see if he was finally awake just to be disappointed did not bide well with her.

Every time she peeked in his room in hopes of being awake and unharmed, she'd been let down because she was always greeted by and motionless figure atop bleached sheets—like a deathbed. It saddened her because she couldn't do anything but wait.

Fear.

All of her sadness, helplessness, and anxiety. It all transformed into fear. Fear because what if his condition was actually more serious than what they all assumed? Fear because what if he didn't make it out unscathed? Hinata couldn't bear to think of anything like that happening to the Uchiha. But then again, she couldn't help but think negative thoughts either.

Her mind always assumed the worst—to brace her for the impact soon to come. It wasn't working though, because now her safety net was actually killing her. She was tangled in its web that only got tighter and tighter. Her breath hitched in her throat before she exhaled in a gasp.

The ex-heiress shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the thoughts that plagued her mind like a horrible disease. Hinata pulled back her covers and slid out of bed. Bare feet press against the cold wooden floor. There's a draft and she feels goosebumps on her arm but ignores it and heads to her bathroom. A warm shower would do her some good…

Streams of sunlight fell through the thick wall of trees, filling up every space between the leaves with slightly warm, sugary light. The rays tumbled down strands of grass, which gleamed with remains of the morning dew. The birds took the sky and trees, chirping merrily in their own language. Hinata could only vaguely listen as she kneels in front of Neji's grave.

"Nii-san," she whispers.

A few sunflowers there from her last visit. Their bowing stems turn a dark green. It was too cold for them and there wasn't nearly enough sun for them to soak up. But Hinata doesn't worry about it much; she'll continue to leave her tributes until it is their season again. The sky is still a bit dark, like a navy blue sea, deep and endless. But that doesn't deter her. She's seated comfortably on the moist grass and she'll remain at his side though. She needs someone to listen, Neji always does. She needs someone who will always understand her inner turmoil, her cousin always understands.

"I think now I see…" she murmurs. "The same thing…that Sakura-san and Naruto-kun see. S-Sasuke-kun has been through a lot. It's made him a bit hard and cold." A sigh escapes her lips and she can see her breath in the cool air. "At times he reminds me of you, Nii-san. But he's very different at times t-too. Initially I was wary of him. How stable was he after the war—after being in prison for a year and half? I often wondered. Would he snap a-and lash out on me, or anyone else?"

Hinata's eyes traced the outline of Neji's name chiseled on the stone. "He did nothing of the sort. In fact, h-he was not at all what I expected…I-I immediately felt bad for pre-judging." A smile formed on her lips. "I thought m-maybe I could apologize by cooking him meals. I was glad that he accepted. And soon I was properly introduced t-to the _real_ Uchiha Sasuke."

The Hyuuga shifted onto the balls of her feet. She raised her hand and the pads of her fingertips traced the kanji written on the slab of stone.

"He's…b-become someone dear to me." She mumbles absentmindedly. The words barely register in her head. She remains silent. And after about an hour or two, Hinata realizes that she must go soon.

The sky has ripened from a fresh orange color into a pale blue. Wisps of white clouds stood unmoving. They were so thin; they appeared to be stray brush marks on a fair blue canvas.

She has a mission today so she headed over to her to main gate with a small pack on her back.

It was still early in morning when Team 8 had met up at the main gates of Konoha. Hinata gave a warm smile to her teammates as Akamaru darted towards her. She'd come earlier than planned but that was only because of her insomnia. She rubbed the back of the canine's ear as he nuzzled closer into her.

"You shouldn't spoil Akamaru with ear rubs like that." It was Kiba as he caught up to the two. Shino trailed behind him. Akamaru whined in protest at his master when Hinata stopped.

The Hyuuga beauty only nodded but didn't take it to heart. A small smile, probably the first one in days, appeared on her lips. She felt rather okay for the time being. "Shall we?"

The two males nodded and scaled the tall trees towards their destination. The trio had been assigned a reconnaissance mission at the south and west borders due to a report of suspicious activity in those areas. It wasn't really a big deal for Team 8 for their team had been doing mission like this for a very long time. It was the very reason a team like theirs was formed to begin with.

It would take them two hours at most to reach the south border, they'd spend another three to four hours scouting and investigating before moving to west border for another three to four hours. It was quite safe to say that another one of Hinata's days would be spent rather boringly.

All she could hope for was a mission taxing enough to keep her mind off of things for a while.

**U**

Where ever Sasuke presently was, it was warm. Too warm to be early winter. The heat warmed his skin as the wind blew lightly, tousling the black hair against his forehead and around his ears. He listened to his surroundings but heard nothing. No wildlife, no people, just the billowing of soft winds. It gave him comfort but also coerced him into waking up.

As dark eyes fluttered open, he felt the sun against his face, warm and inviting but slightly overbearing. It was then that he realized that he had been lying on his back. The lush, green grass was soft against the back of his neck and in between his fingers. He felt his eye lids droop for a moment. He was utterly relaxed and surprisingly his mind was also blank and void of all thoughts.

"Otouto."

The Uchiha's eyes snapped open, so wide he thought he'd never be able to close them again. He sat up and looked around, truthfully startled. He could've sworn he heard something—or someone, it was a familiar voice. He just couldn't place it.

His gaze landed a few feet away where a lake so large rested with still, undisturbed waters; Sasuke could barely see the other side. The lake mirrored the sky above; it was festooned with a bright yellow sun, both of them the kind of colors that seemed oddly familiar. He vaguely remembered someone who reminded him of blue skies and warm, yellow suns.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The breeze that ran unchecked over the rippling surface blew his long fringe from his eyes and brought color to his usually pale cheeks for the second time. Without the distraction of the view he could detect the scent.

The moist air was fragranced with the cherry blossom trees that circled the lake, growing so close that some had toppled in and others dangled cobra-thick roots into the water. Its petals scattered across the expanse of water.

Again a wave of something he couldn't recognize washed over him as he stared at the cherry blossoms. Everywhere he turned something reminded him of _someone_ and he just couldn't place who they were. Every time his mind attempted to make a connection there was a disconnect that prevented him from producing coherent thoughts.

He stood to his feet and drew closer to the shore. Just around the edges of the blue lake were moon like stones and pebbles. They were white with a tinge of lavender. He kneeled to pick one up in his hand. Its surface was smooth and soft. He felt admiration for its exquisiteness; he couldn't really understand why he felt so attached to a mere rock, in fact he couldn't understand why he felt so attached to this place in general.

With the pebble still in hand, he stood up and looked around. It was strange. No matter how hard he tried Sasuke couldn't seem to place his whereabouts. Everywhere his gaze landed made him feel like he was supposed to be remembering someone he'd inadvertently forgotten.

The breeze, the lake, the cherry blossoms, even the stone pebbles reminded him of something important, he racked his brain but couldn't remember what but came up with nothing.

"Otouto."

This time Sasuke heard the voice quite clearly and it was much closer than before. Slowly he craned his neck to look over his shoulder and in that moment he almost wished he hadn't.

"Brother." The word flew out of his lips before he could reel them back in. All the sadness present in that single word did not go unnoticed by the two Uchiha.

The older Uchiha stood a good distance away but Sasuke could still get a good look at him. He wore a short-sleeved high collar shirt and a pair of dark pants the reached passed his knees. Itachi was just as he'd always been. Calm, level-headed, and highly intelligent. His calculative gaze softened a bit at the fear in the eyes of his younger sibling.

"Sasuke—"

"What is going on, Itachi?" Sasuke yelled, effectively cutting him off. "This must be some sick, twisted joke."

A small smile played on the older one's lips. "Well hello to you too?" Itachi stalked towards his brother, taking his time to reach him. Sasuke seemed hesitant and uncharacteristically unsure of himself.

"What is this?" he challenged, holding his ground. Sasuke didn't know why but his heart lurched when he laid eyes on his brother. He wasn't at all happy to see his brother.

Itachi didn't respond instead he placed a hand on his younger brother and guided him back to the shoreline. They both stood and stared at the expanse of water before them. No one spoke for a very long time. Itachi of course didn't mind but he could tell that Sasuke had a lot of questions for him. The two brothers ended up reclining by the shore with Sasuke on his back with arms crossed behind his head and Itachi with legs stretched and crossed in front him, arms supporting his weight.

"You miss me, don't you?" Itachi said, breaking the silence.

Sasuke turned to him with a blank look. "…yeah of course I do."

"But you know that I will always live on with you, Otouto, never forget that." Itachi offered a smile before turning his attention elsewhere.

"…I know." Sasuke replied. It was weird. Here he was sitting next his long deceased brother. But it was as if he hadn't died at all. He looked the same, acted the same, even smelled the exact same. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and looked away.

He had concluded that he was either dead or in a dream, maybe even a genjutsu but none of those seemed right. If only he could remember how he got here, he'd be able to somehow come to terms with his situation. Not knowing or even having a single clue of what was happening put him on edge. From his position he watched as dark clouds appeared in the skies above.

"I have come to the conclusion that this place reacts to the emotions you feel." Itachi's voice was even as laid back next to his brother. "It reacts to your thoughts, when they conflict so does this atmosphere of this world."

Sasuke's brows creased. "I don't even remember how I got here. I'm just trying to think."

"Try feeling the world around you rather than overthinking the situation you find yourself in." He gauged his brother's reactions from the corners of his eyes. "What are you feeling?"

"Tch, I feel disoriented, what the hell else am I supposed to feel? I mean… this place is familiar but I don't feel like I've been here before. But everywhere I turn, it feels like… I don't know…"

"Focus on how you feel, Sasuke. Why is this place familiar to you?"

Sasuke wanted to yell at his brother and tell him he just didn't understand. Nothing made sense and he just wanted to figure it out. The more his thoughts conflicted, the darker the clouds got and that scared him even more. He eventually willed himself to calm down and 'feel' whatever it was Itachi wanted him to feel. It wasn't till then that he noticed the white pebble was still in his hand. Sasuke squeezed and felt it smooth texture. The more his thumb brushed against its surface, the more he calmed down. His eyes seemed to flutter close and he was engulfed in darkness for moment, the pebble still present in his hand.

For a while there was nothing but soon he started to fit the puzzle pieces. First there was a pair of eyes like the moon, pale and ethereal. The eyes were framed by dark bluish-black tendrils and bangs followed by rivulets of dark hair. Before he knew it he staring at the face of a girl.

"Hinata." He said out loud. Unknown to him, there was a quirk in Itachi's lip.

Sasuke sat up and stared at the white pebble in his hands. Its pale features reminded him of the Hyuuga's pale eyes. He glanced around the valley with renewed vigor. The blue skies and bright sun reminded him of a brash shinobi, his best friend Naruto. The cherry blossoms that floated atop the blue lake reminded him of the first girl to love him, Sakura. Then there was that breeze that spoke of comfort and knowledge. It reminded him of Kakashi.

Everything about this place reminded him of the people dear to his heart. He turned to Itachi who was giving him a knowing look.

"I'm not dead…am I?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi only shook his head. "All of this is simply a figment of your imagination, though a little more complex that just that. Think of it as an alternate version of Tsukuyomi created by your subconscious. What do you remember last?"

The younger Uchiha's brows furrowed for a moment as he thought back. If this was all in his imagination, then he must be in some sort of deep sleep. He forced his memories to the front of his mind. He remembers being detained and released. He remembered being official back in the village. He also remembers the time he spent with his teammates and Hinata. But there was something else. With eyes closed he reached for that particular memory until it was at the forefront of his mind.

"I remember now. I was getting surgery." He mumbled.

Itachi didn't appear surprised. In fact, he gave another small smile. "This was your minds way of initiating a dreamscape for your eyes and mind to heal. All of this was created by the deepest part of your heart. Despite what you may like to admit, there are people you care about more than anything…correct?"

Sasuke couldn't lie to his brother. Itachi had always been able to read him like a book. "You're right. At least that explains why you're here. There's something I've always wanted to tell you. So much crap happened between the both of us and I never even got the chance."

The younger male leaned his head against his brother's shoulder.

"I love you, aniki and thank you... you know, for everything."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

The two sat silent for a moment.

Sasuke was lost in thought; it was difficult to draw the line between fantasy and reality. Even if all of this was in his head, it felt real. He wanted it to be real. To truly be lying side-by-side with his brother without a care in the world. He felt his heart clench because he knew he couldn't stay and as soon as he came to, he'd be back in a world without him.

"You can stay as long as you need, Sasuke." Itachi stood up to his feet and offered Sasuke a hand. "But be aware of the fact that every second you stay here; you worry your friends."

Sasuke took his hand and stood up to his feet.

"I figured that." A frown marred his handsome features.

"Well, if you're in no rush…" Itachi retracted a few feet away but plenty of distance between then. A kunai materialized into his hand. "How about a little spar, for old times' sake, Otouto?"

There was no objection to that as both Uchiha activated their sharingan and faced off for the last time.


	7. Seven

_Final Revision on February 2017; Combined the original chapters 13 and 14 to make this chapter 7. Enjoy._

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Subdue

_征服する_

_._

"_A passionate woman is worth the chaos."_

**U**

Hinata had finally come home from her mission and collapsed on her bed. She was pretty much drained of her chakra although she suffered no severe bodily harms. Her eyes were severely strained from using the Byakugan and she could feel a headache coming on. Along with that, the soles of her sandaled feet felt like they were on fire from running around all day. The only satisfaction Hinata had was the fact that there mission had been a success and everything had been taken care of.

She hoped that since she was all worn out, sleep would take her easily this night. But then again, much like the night before, she knew sleep was out of her reach.

A tap at her window forced her to detach herself from the cool sheets as she ambled her way over to the window. It was a messenger bird, one she recognized that Tsunade used often when delivering important information. Her dark brows furrowed. She had just seen her an hour ago when she gave her mission report. What could the Hokage want now? Hinata opened her window and allowed the bird to perch on her forefinger while she detached the note on its foot.

After leaving a few sunflower seeds for the winged creature, she unraveled the note as it only read a single sentence with the power to have her dashing out of her room window and towards to the center of the village.

Although earlier in the day had been a little warm, Hinata had sorely underestimated the cold night. She was running but the night air was drawing her heat away faster than her body could replace it. Despite all of that, her resolve hardened. There only a single thing on her mind and that was making it to the hospital. Even with her depleted chakra, she sent a bit of chakra to her feet to enhance her speed. Just a few meters away she could see the tall building coming into view. Her heart lurched at the sight of it as she sped up even more.

"Please be okay." She whispered. That was her only hope.

"Hinata-san! You're not on duty, are you?" a nursing trainee, Miko asked as the ex-heiress rushed into the building. For a moment the Hyuuga couldn't answer as she gasped for air like a fish out of water. She looked about ready to keel over right then and there. The trainee threw Hinata's limp arm over her shoulder and guided her to an available seat.

"Hinata-san? Are you ill?"

The girl seemed to finally gather herself and only shook her head. "I'm fine, honestly." Her smile was all it took to convince Miko who had been more than a little shaken up by her behavior.

"Alright, if you say so."

Thankfully Miko's pager rang, calling for her assistance at a different ward. "I'll so you around Hinata-san."

Hinata only waved as the younger girl darted in the opposite direction. Once out of sight, the Hyuuga took the stairs to the third floor. It was quiet as usual as she made her way down the hall.

Only a slight creak resonated in her ears as she stepped in. The unoccupied bed made her flinch in shock as pale eyes darted around the room before landing on the figure perched at the windowsill.

"Long time no see, Hyuu—"

She flung herself into his chest, burying herself deep within the confines of his strong arms.

"Sasuke-kun." She croaked. Tears slid down warm cheeks effectively seeping into his thin shirt. "I was so worried." Her words were muffled by the fact that her lips were pressed against his collarbone but he heard her quite clearly. He heard the hurt and concern in her voice.

"There was nothing to worry about. I'm fine as you can see." He muttered a little dazed.

Unfortunately that made her tears come even more. Her small hands held a fist full of his shirt. "Y-You're such an idiot."

"Hmph. What does that make you then?"

They sat like that for a while until her mindless sobs turned into hiccups. Realization of what she'd done caused her next words to become caught in her throat. She looked up and he was staring at her in amusement. Hinata felt the heat rising to her cheeks and prayed it wasn't noticeable. "Welcome back." She attempted to say but her knees buckled and she found herself in Sasuke's arms once again

At that moment she realized that she was completely drained of most of chakra.

"You're worried about me? You should be worrying about yourself. Are you _trying_ to die of chakra depletion?" He reprimanded.

She didn't respond.

He seated her on his bed and took the chair at the bedside, facing each other. He tried to bite back the rising guilt but it only intensified as he finally got a good look at the woman in front of him. The lamp at the bedside stand provided him with enough light to see. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were rimmed red with matching dark circles and her already pale skin was as sickly white as Sai's. Hinata also looked a lot thinner as well.

Never had he thought that he'd cause her so much grief.

He took her hand in his, his thumb grazed the palm of her hand and he was immediately reminded on the smooth moon like pebble from his subconscious.

"Stop worrying about me." He said. He caught her soft gaze in a hardened glare to show that he was serious. She made to retort but he silenced her by squeezing her hand. "I'm serious Hinata. Stop."

When she didn't respond, he released her hand. Hopefully she would get the message and stop neglecting herself because of him. Regardless of whether she was aware of it or not, her behavior was destructive. But when a single tear slid down her cheek he felt the guilt even worse than before. The Uchiha felt lower than scum.

"Hinata I…I shouldn't have said that…" that was the closest to an apology he could muster up.

"No I understand." She sniffed and wrung the hem of her shirt in her hands. "But Sasuke I can't help but care about you…" this time it was her hand that shakily reached out for his own. "Why don't _you_ care about you?"

The ex-avenger didn't answer—couldn't even give an answer. He simply didn't have one so he bid to change the subject instead. Although his attempt was in vain because a second later his door swung open.

It was Naruto.

"Teme! You're awake!"

The blonde shinobi only noticed the Hyuuga a moment later after he hugged his best friend and all but kissed him for the third time.

"Get off of me you idiot."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Sakura sauntered in with a bright smile on her face. She was off-duty as well and wore her usual red sleeveless shirt with a pale yellow skirt. Her eyes glossed over Hinata but zeroed in on their linked hands before clearing her throat and turning her attention to Naruto.

"Will you shut up?!" She gave him a good knock on the head.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san," the Hyuuga greeted. The dark-haired girl stood on shaky legs and attempted to leave Team 7 to their little assembly but Sasuke caught her arm.

"You're leaving?"

"Um…yes." She gave her best smile. "I'll see you later."

Sasuke's brows crinkled. Why was she acting leaving so suddenly? Was it something he said or did she feel uncomfortable around Sakura and Naruto?

"I'll go with you then." He made to get up.

"You can't!" Sakura interjected. "Tsunade-sama hasn't discharged you yet."

The Uchiha gave her a disbelieving look. "What's there to discharge? I'm alive aren't I?"

Sakura only huffed and folded her arms against her chest. "You're not going anywhere until Tsunade-sama returns with your discharge papers."

They glared at one another for a moment. But it got them nowhere.

"Hinata stay." He said as he released her arm and took his seat once again. The Hyuuga, not wanting to come between them, simply nodded.

"I'll be outside then."

Naruto could only look frantically between his three friends with a combination of shock and confusion. "Oi teme, what was Hinata-chan doing here? When did you and her become such good friends?" He asked once the girl was gone.

Sasuke only shrugged and looked away. He didn't believe it was any of their business. The three remained in an awkward silence until the door opened again. This time it was Shizune who entered. Her dark eyes glanced around the small room, noting the evident tension between the three ninja.

"Sasuke-san, these are your discharge papers. All you have to do it sign and you'll be well on your way home." The Uchiha nodded and signed the yellow sheet.

"Alright, that's it." She took her copy and made a quick exit.

The three stood facing each other. No one really knew what to say. Naruto was still trying to connect the dots, Sakura was irritated and also just as confused as Naruto, and Sasuke was just annoyed at the both of them.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys around." The Uchiha mumbled before stuffing his hands in his pocket and leaving the room. Just beyond the door stood Hinata, she offered a smile and he was grateful to see that she wasn't upset with him. The two headed for the stairs leaving both Naruto and Sakura behind.

"Sasuke's pretty nice to Hinata-chan, ne Sakura-chan?"

Sakura didn't respond she just stared at their backs until they disappeared.

**U**

"I should've brought you a sweater." Hinata looked up at the Uchiha in time to catch him roll his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine woman." He replied, watching his breath in the cold air. "You worry too much." Hinata smiled but was too shaken up by the earlier tension to laugh. \

It was true, they were both a bit cold but the heat that radiated between the both of them would be enough to satiate their need for warmth for the time being as they made their way towards the outskirts of the village. The familiar fork in the road was just ahead but Hinata didn't really want to take the usual route to her home, the Hyuuga compound. She especially didn't want to deal with Hanabi's or her father's interrogation since she'd be walking into the house at 12am.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun um do you mind if I come over?" she looked away as she spoke.

"Sure." came his curt reply without missing a beat. He watched from the corner of his eye as the blush on her cheeks receded into paleness. Sasuke didn't think he had to come right out and tell her that she was welcome in his home but if it made her feel better then what the hell. In all honesty, he hadn't wanted her to go home either.

The two headed off in the direction of the Uchiha compound, down the stone path and up the steps of the main house.

Hinata tried not to look at the other unoccupied buildings; it always reminded her of the unfortunate fate of the Uchiha. She wondered if Sasuke ever thought about restoring his clan, or if he even wanted to.

Pulling the door open, Sasuke let Hinata step in first before closing the door behind himself. His dark eyes darted around the foyer. The air of familiarity was comforting to him after feeling so detached and numb from everything, it was consoling to feel at peace with his demons, even if it was just for a moment.

Hinata was already ahead of him. The sound of the running tap and the flick of the stove was all he needed to hear in order to know that Hinata was probably making tea.

The Uchiha slid off his sandals and padded bare feet across the wooden floors and onto the linoleum floored kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Hinata asked as she opened the refrigerator.

To his surprise there was actually food in it. He surely hadn't done any grocery shopping.

"You restocked my fridge?" he asked but it came out as more of statement than an actual question. This prompted a blush to her cheeks.

Hinata nodded with a smile. "I knew you probably hadn't had time to do so, you know, before the surgery and all."

"I haven't even repaid you from last time, Hinata." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks though." He picked up a tomato and bit into it as Hinata pulled two cups from the cabinet. Once the tea was done, she filled two cups of matcha tea. Both took their cups to the living room where the fireplace was. Sasuke used a bit of fire ninjutsu to light it then took a seat beside the Hyuuga.

They were both silent for a moment, simply enjoying each other's company in front of the toasty fire. He couldn't help but observe her features under the glow of the fire. Despite her obvious fatigue, he could that she was a lot different from when he first officially met her. Originally he could see that she held her head high despite what people would normally think. Hinata held pride in being a Hyuuga. He had assumed that she was quite prissy and posh back then. But it was the confidence in herself as a kunoichi and as a woman that lacked depth. That was where Sasuke had seen the crack in her porcelain façade.

He wondered how she was holding up.

Idly he sipped his tea and cleared his throat. Hinata seemed to be resigned in her own thoughts as well but looked up at him with curiosity.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really. I was just curious to know if you were still having clan issues."

"Oh." Was all she said. She sipped her tea quietly. Hinata hadn't talked to anyone other than Hanabi about Takeo and his insistent mother. She wondered if there was anything Sasuke could even do at this point besides attempt to give her words of encouragement.

"They haven't really told me anything in particular but it's safe to assume that I have a potential suitor." She continued even as Sasuke sputtered in his drink. "They're a noble family from Suna, the Ishida Clan. They have a son of age, Takeo. He and his mother have frequented my home and have attended meetings with elders. No one had confirmed anything yet."

Hinata went silent, waiting for Sasuke's response but she didn't get one. Did he even hear what she said? She looked up to see that he was staring into the hearth with his jaw clenched tightly."

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Again he didn't respond. The Uchiha stood up stiffly, leaving Hinata to wonder the hell had just happened. Eventually she decided to follow him. Poking her head into the kitchen, she was a little worried to see that it was empty. The backdoor was also locked so he wasn't hiding there. The only other option she could think of was his bedroom.

Hinata didn't know if she'd be welcome in his bedroom, this wasn't like the last time when he had a night terror. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her resolve and strode to his door. She gave a light knock.

"Sasuke-kun, are you in there?" Hinata wasn't surprised by his lack of response but she knew he was in there so she went in anyway.

"What have I done to upset you now, Sasuke?" She barely noticed the fact that she'd dropped the suffix from his name.

He, on the other hand did. The ex-avenger was seated against the windowsill much like he had at the hospital a few hours earlier. He glared but it wasn't directed at Hinata completely. It was more so her clan but then again Hinata just seemed to be sitting idly as they pulled strings so he was a bit mad at her too.

"Why aren't you doing anything about it?" he countered.

But Hinata just gave him a disproving look. "Why are you answering my question with another question?"

He went silent. Why did he even care?

"Sasuke." The way she said his name made him inwardly cringe. She spoke as if she didn't know him, like there was no more familiarity. He felt like a bucket of ice-water had been poured on his head. For a moment he let his instincts take over and in that same second he had Hinata pinned against the door.

The air left her lungs completely as her back hit the door with a sharp crack. Searing pain shot up her arms as he gripped her wrists tightly.

"Do you have feelings for him or what?"

She gave him a bewildered look. "For w-who? Takeo-san? Of course n-not!"

As much as he wanted to think she was lying, he knew she wasn't. And it made him feel a lot better.

"If that's the case, then why are you going along with this ploy?"

"I-I'm not! I'm n-not just going a-along with i-it!"

His sudden anger confused her and their close proximity was making her fragile heart race in her chest. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. His hands, much larger than her own, still held her wrists but not as tight as earlier. All the while, his dark eyes, much like the night sky, held her in a gaze even she couldn't look away from. His lips were so close all she had to do was lean in and press her lips against his own.

Why did she suddenly have the urge to kiss Sasuke?

The desire in her pale irises was palpable. He knew she was never particularly good at hiding her feelings. But why did his chest flutter at her impulsive attraction to him? He looked away and released her, taking several steps back.

He needed to put distance in between them. "I think you should leave."

She nodded. Hinata had been thinking the same thing. She needed to go lest she do something she'd regret. But as she looked down at her shaking hands and trembling legs, she realized that she probably wouldn't make home without passing out. Sasuke made the same observation she did and gave a sigh.

"Sleep here."

He brushed passed her, leaving her more empty and confused than ever. Her lids dropped closed for a second before she shuffled towards his bed with no strength to protest. As she plopped down in his bed, she couldn't help but think of how it smelled just like him.

For the first time in days, Hinata had the best sleep she could ever ask for.

**U**

That night she dreamed of doves flying high with their wings spreading wider and wider. Their white bodies soared across the darkening skies. The silver linings of the ashen clouds were being sliced by vast, beautiful wings. Their figures stood prominent in the night sky above, with only small pockets of clouds to hide them.

They held freedom in their wings and she desperately coveted it.

Only four hours after collapsing against Sasuke's bed, she found herself wide-awake and staring up at the blank, white ceiling. The room she occupied, Sasuke's bedroom, was dark. Almost pitch-black like everything else about him.

She remembered when the lack of light had bothered her so much as a young child but then after so many nights of desensitized loneliness it became normal. When her mother died, she realized that the world was etched in charcoal like a stubborn stain; the once vibrant hues of the world were no more than a vivid dream in her young mind.

The sun and skies were gray for such a long time; she'd almost forgotten what they'd truly been. Surrounded by chilling, pale glares and so much dullness she became a numb and broken girl.

Eventually it was Naruto, with his unruly blonde hair, vibrant azure eyes, and high-spirited personality that had restored color to her world. It seemed like a life-time ago. A time she could barely remember.

Hinata shifted in bed to face the window. It was raining. The constant pitter-patter of the rain outside gave an aesthetic appeal that was very comforting to her. And she watched it for a while before discarding the warm bed in favor of pressing pale fingers against the cold surface of the window. Her breath creates a foggy blotch before it fades away.

The water droplets fall as if they can barely be bothered to conform to the will of gravity. With a click, the locked hinges give way.

When she holds her bare arm out of the window the rain sprays on her outstretched fingers. They are large droplets and icy cold, but not like the nasty, lashing rain of the storms from a few nights ago. Hinata tilts her fingers upwards and watches the remnants of the drops run downwards like tiny rivers.

If only every rainy day could be this tranquil. Even the sound of its beating on the cedar roof was comforting. With a half-smile she retreats, leaving the window open, this way she can hear the steady drumming all the louder.

The wooden floor creaks a few feet behind her.

"You shouldn't be up so early."

His voice rippled through the soundless peace like a pebble in still waters but the sound of his voice didn't dissuade it. In her inner peace, he blended seamlessly. He belonged in her world more than anything else. The thought of that made her heart flutter anxiously.

"I wasn't tired." Hinata replied. She offers an encouraging smile. "You should rest, Sasuke-kun."

He doesn't respond to her attempt at persuading him. The Uchiha simply rolls his eyes and exits the room. Hinata is compelled to follow.

She's grown fond of the Uchiha. Despite all she heard about him, she was glad that she was given the chance to see who he truly was with her own eyes. He is nothing like what she imagined. And for that, she is grateful because Hinata is attracted to him without a doubt.

The curiosity behind her behavior is enthralling and surprisingly, she doesn't flea. Every fiber in her being yearns to explore her feelings more. She idly wonders how the man in front of her managed to evoke emotions she's never felt before.

Hinata compares it a kind of high so intoxicating yet beautiful that you want it more and more until you're inexplicably and undeniably hooked.

Hinata had only now recognized that she was well on her way to be addicted.

Lost in thought, the ex-heiress had failed to notice that the Uchiha had stopped walking and so she ran straight into his back.

"Ahh sorry," her face was red with embarrassment. Clearly even now her head was still in the clouds.

"Hn."

Sasuke spared her a glance from the corner of his eye. He could tell that something was a little off about her. Her whole face was bright red, not her normal blush. He continued towards the back porch. The dimly lit porch backlight gave the terrace an eerie glow.

She followed him to the wooden railing. Her pale eyes looked over at all of their hard work. The garden was coming along slowly but surely. She was happy to share it with him. And even if he didn't outright admit it, she knew he loved it too, it was clear in her eyes. Evident in the way he looked over at it with pride.

A shiver ran down her back. Only then did she notice that she was bare foot in soiled clothes from the day before that gave no comfort from the cold, early morning.

But the man by her side was warm and like everything else about him, she was enamored.

She leaned against his arm, much like she did at times like this when all they wanted to do was watch the changing hues in the sky. She didn't notice him stiffen.

Sasuke hadn't noticed when her head had leaned into his shoulder but it was when he turned to inhale the scent of her hair did he inwardly cringe. When had it gone to that? When had being this intimate become second nature to him?

The Uchiha wanted know. When had it been so simple and so effortless for this woman to fit so easily into his realm of twisted reality? Into his life?

Too kind, too selfless, too humane. She shouldn't fit but she wanted to. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted so desperately to fit that she was actually succeeding.

He suddenly didn't want any part of it, for her sake and partly for his own. What if he hurt her? He was still destructive and like everything he touched, she would crumble. What if he wasn't enough? He couldn't love her the way she deserved.

His mind was wiring, sending warning signals throughout his body. Sasuke pulled away from her body. He could see the confusion in her eyes but ignored it and hardened his resolve.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" her quiet murmur was barely heard over the rain.

_Yes!_

Sasuke didn't respond but he needed her to run. And fear would do just the trick.

His hand rose to cup her cheek. A calloused thumb grazed her soft bottom lip. As expected, she leaned into his touch without truly realizing her actions. Her eyes closed, pale eye lids were the barriers to her soul.

His heartbeat echoed in his ears. The blood pumped fiercely in his veins. Lithe fingers caressed the hollow of her neck before completely wrapping around it.

Her eyes flew open then. He could read her now; there was confusion prominent in her pearl like depths. The Uchiha gave more pressure and her hand instinctively wrapped around his wrist.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun?" she choked out.

The rain had picked up, but only slightly. The light gust of wind sent the steady shower into a diagonal sheet. The rain reminded him of tears. If he stood in the rain and let his salty tears mingle with the fresh rain would it be obvious that he was hurting for her? If he let the rain weigh heavily against his frame would it be strong enough to bring him to his knees?

Maybe he'd ask the gods for forgiveness. Maybe they'd turn a deaf ear to him and he'd spend the rest of his life atoning for his past sins.

His heart was crippling because he couldn't have her, didn't deserve her humanity. He would do the next best thing though. Sasuke was doing it for her. He was protecting her from his demons. They were taunting him now. And all the while, his demons laughed in his ear. Even they knew.

And maybe she'd find some semblance of a happy ending without him. After all, what could he possible give her, that no man else could?

His arm fell to his side limply and considerably useless. She had blocked the tenketsu in his limb. Her next action cut him off guard as it left a sharp sting across his cheek. If he was any other person, he probably would've fallen to his knees at a hit like that.

"Y-You must be an i-i-idiot!"

There were tears pooling around her eyes and Sasuke immediately regretted his irrational behavior. What the hell was he thinking?

Even though she was still in shock from what had just transpired, she was slowly piecing it together. He would never hurt her.

"What a-are you even afraid of?" her anger had dissipated completely at the sight of the red splotch on his cheek.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Sasuke denied. "It's you that should be afraid, you don't know half of what I'm capable of and yet you come around here cooking for me, gardening, and taking care of me as if you owe me your life. I could kill you right here, right now and all it would take is a flick of my wrist. Don't you understand?"

"You wouldn't do that." She replied firmly.

"Tch, you think you know me Hyuuga. But you don't. You don't know a single thing."

"But I do, Sasuke-kun. I really, truly do." She was completely confident in her answer as she watched him with determined eyes. And here he thought he could scare her away. Obviously it would take much more that a scare tactic to deter Hinata.

_I can't bear to hurt you._

"Is that what you're afraid of? Potentially hurting me?" her inquiries were hitting home and Sasuke lost his nerve to argue back. "Well you won't."

She cupped his cheeks in both of her soft hands and he questioned when she'd closed the gap between them. He wondered when she had gotten so…daring.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered breathlessly.

Her lips were only a few inches away from his lips. He could see the way her bottom lip quivered anxiously.

"But you do, Sasuke-kun."

In that moment he felt his word stop. He felt the breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were still brimming with tears and all he wanted to do was brush them away forever. 'Don't cry' he wanted to tell her, 'don't waste your tears on me'.

In the next second he feels her warm lips pressed against his own. He kisses her back. The kiss is soft and slow and idly he thinks that she tastes wonderful. It's like a wave of warmth that fills him up, spilling out from his heart and the warmth of Hinata's lips on his and rushing to every corner of his body. Every inch of him is saturated with her love.

Hinata pulled away for moment. Their eyes locked on one another. They stared awkwardly into each other's eyes, slowly leaning in again. When their lips finally met, something like magic ignited, and the kiss deepened once more.

The soft caress of her hand on his face became firm as their breaths synchronized. It was a kiss with a promise of much more to come until they were forced to pull away and catch their breath.

The morning's sunrise was a breathtaking display of radiant colors before them. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky. The sky resembled a prism; all the colors blended perfectly into each other. The sun itself was just peeking out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shined brightly and began to warm the cool air. Hinata marveled at the glimmering sun; it sent a thrilling feeling of awe over her.

She glanced at the man who stilled at her side. The ex-heiress was surprised to see that he hadn't even spared it a glance. The Uchiha's eyes were on her as she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Shifting sideways, he looks at the Hyuuga, his eyes glistening in the glow of the sunrise with desire amid their depths. She knew what was coming and glanced away then shyly looked back at him. His hand reaches under her indigo hair below her ear, his thumb caresses her cheek. Suddenly she sees him, his eyes revealing much more than his words can express. Her lips part on their own accord and their breaths mingle. Her heart flutters as he draws her to his lips one final time.

At that very moment, as the prattling rain ceased, everything was alright.

Her plump lips were a bit swollen from all the kissing and of course he didn't mind. Her eyes were no longer rimmed red which meant that despite his judgment, she had actually slept well. The only thing that looked out of place was her dirtied mission clothes.

He thumbed her bottom lip which she had been biting. "Go take a shower; I'll make breakfast this time."

"R-Really?" she looked almost disbelieving.

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No, no of course not." She smiled with a blush. "I'll go now."

His eyes never left her petite frame as she reentered the house. He on the other had remained where he stood until she was out of sight. He turned just in time to see the sun rise over the horizon. In a sense it signified a new beginning. Maybe even a new chapter in life for him, one that would include progression in his relationships with friends.

Friends.

The word kind of held a new meaning to him now. It meant a lot more to him. His friends were his precious people. People he could always count on. Sasuke liked the idea a lot.

He made his way back into the house and decided that Hinata would most likely need a change of clothes but he waited until he heard the shower running before he entered his room. Rummaging through his drawers, he grabbed one of the old t-shirt he had grown out of along with a pair of sweats. She'd just have to make do with what he had.

He left the pile of folded clothes at the foot of the door and left.

Within the bathroom Hinata stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down her sore body. Steam filled the small room as soon as she cut the shower on. For a while she just stands the with the water racing through her hair and down her body.

Despite having a good night's sleep, she still feels a worse for wear. Her legs feel like jelly and they quiver lightly as she braces herself against the tiled wall. But she fees less tense and more relaxed than she has in quite a long time.

Wet fingers graze her lips. It almost feels like dream. Had his lips truly been there? Has she imagined the whole thing? She hoped not. Hinata lathered a scentless shampoo into her long locks, making sure the massage her scalp. After a few minutes of her ministrations, Hinata rinsed the shampoo and twisted her hair into a bun atop her head.

Reaching for the bar of soap, she rubs it between the palms of her hands making it lather before rubbing her body. It was then that she took notice to the scattered, yellow splotches of bruising. She reminds herself to make an ointment for them once she gets home.

Speaking of home, she hoped Hanabi or Father didn't worry about her too much seeing that she hadn't come one but then again she wasn't heiress anymore so she wasn't really a priority to anybody. For once she was grateful that they didn't care because she wouldn't have gotten to spend time with Sasuke.

And they wouldn't have kissed.

She felt her face heat up at the thought of his lips against hers. It was perfect, utterly breathtaking. Hinata would gladly do it again if he'd let her, if the time ever came.

The Hyuuga girl hurriedly rinsed her body and exited the shower. Goosebumps appeared on her arms as the cold air outside of the shower enveloped her body. On the sink's counter was a folded towel which she grabbed and wrapped around her already cold body.

Hinata stared at her reflection in the mirror. Indeed she looked a little rough on the edges. Along with the bruising from her mission and the dark circles from her lack of sleep, she noticed that she was a lot paler than usual and her hair was in a desperate need for a trim. Again she made a metal note to trim the slitting ends of her hair when she returned home.

As she opened the bathroom door, letting out a flurry of steam, her keen eyes darted to the pile of clothes before her. Sasuke must have left them, she concluded. Hinata picked up the bundle and laid them on the bed. The shirt would probably fit but was still big enough the reach mid-thigh. Unfortunately the sweatpants were most definitely not going to fit so instead she slipped on the plain tee and headed for the kitchen.

Apparently she had come just in time to see Sasuke setting a plate of food on the table.

"Is that for me?" she asked with a warm smile.

Sasuke looked up with a raised eyebrow/ "Yeah…you didn't like the sweats?"

"They were too big." She replied nonchalantly as she slipped into her seat. "You aren't eating?"

He shook his head no and leaned back against the kitchen counter. Hinata looked over plate in surprise. Sasuke had made okayu with a side of scrambled eggs. "Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you actually knew how to cook."

"What that's supposed to mean." He was truly insulted.

"Ah ano, I just—never mind." She blushed furiously and all but dunked her head in her porridge. It wasn't until she heard a snicker and cough did she realize that Sasuke had been teasing her. The ex-heiress couldn't even hold back her pout this time. But still she said nothing. After a while she couldn't help but smile. He eventually smiles too. It was small but it was genuine; she could see it in his eyes.

He'd admit that her smile was contagious. Whenever she'd grace him with a smile only a few seconds later would a smile threaten to split his own face in half. Her smile shone like stars after dark, with nothing to dim them. For in that moment time stopped to stare and admire her. Despite everything she's been going through, she still persisted to smile and be the one thing that brightened up even the saddest of days. Hinata's smile was like the sun opening its eager light to shine about her, only brightening her perfectly aligned teeth.

No words could truly describe the way he felt when he was with her.


	8. Eight

_Final Revision on February 2017; Combined the original chapters 15 and 16 to make this chapter 8. Enjoy._

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Subdue

_征服する_

_._

"_The good things in life are better with you."_

**U**

Dusk melted away leaving a grand dawn of reddish orange glow seeping over the horizon as if the light itself was being poured from the igneous sun. Powerful rays flood over the landscape lighting every blade of grass, shining from each leaf, revealing a beautiful garden of flowers yet to bloom.

The air was crystal clear and the long morning shadows distinct. The sun filtered through the clouds, signaling the end of the rain that welcomed each morning for almost a full week. Beyond the closed window lay Hinata tangled within her sheets sleeping blissfully undeterred by the bustling just outside her closed door. The young woman sleepily rolled onto her back.

After a few moments of short-lived silence, an abrupt knock sounded throughout the room. There was an impatient grumble from the other side of the door and another few harder knocks when no one immediately answered.

After a particularly ear-splitting knock, Hinata jolted from her sleep, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. Pale eyes slowly took in every ray of light that had sieved through her sheer curtains and without a doubt she'd slept for a few hours too long. Still disoriented she hopped out of bed. Her joints gave a satisfying crack as she stretched the sleep away.

Yet another knock sounded and Hinata headed to the door straightaway, before the person behind it decided to simply barge in. She kind of already knew who was responsible for such a rude awakening.

Before the door was fully open, Hyuuga Hanabi pushed through the barely open shoji already dressed in her clothes for the afternoon, speaking too quickly for Hinata's ears to follow.

"Hanabi-chan, slow down. I can barely understand you." She murmured while suppressing the urge to yawn. Her joints gave another satisfying pop as she stretched her arms over head one final time.

Hanabi's face twisted into a scowl as she marched towards Hinata's calendar and snatched it off of the wall. "Look! Do you even know what day it is? How could you be sleeping in today of all days?!"

Hinata stared at the marked calendar, her opal eyes zeroed in at the current date before going wide in realization.

"T-Today's the ceremony!"

"No shit! Now get in the shower, there's a briefing in 30 minutes!" Hanabi huffed. "And you already missed breakfast."

And with that the younger Hyuuga was out the door a quickly as she had come, leaving Hinata to wonder how such a lovely and well rested morning had become so frantic in a matter of seconds.

As Hinata headed to her personal bathroom, her thoughts wandered to the Uchiha whom she had been spending a lot of time with. She didn't want to blame her forgetfulness on him but since their initial kiss, the two had shared several more along with plenty time alone, much to her delight. She yearned for the way he'd look at her, like she was the only thing that mattered. She hadn't really known how beautiful love was when finally reciprocated.

Sometimes she wondered how it'd feel if Naruto had loved her back, but just as that thought crept into her mind, she'd erase it from her thoughts. She didn't want to dwell on the 'what ifs'. Naruto hadn't even graced her with a response when she confessed her love to him and finally, after all those years of blindly loving him, she moved on from that. It was all about growth now. Hinata had swallowed a very bitter pill and she was a bit stronger now because of it. The only thing that truly mattered was the here and now, and the future that she hoped to have with Sasuke.

Sasuke had always been so dark and withdrawn, even in the academy he called himself an avenger with only a singular goal in mind. For so long he had been subjected to constant hatred and misery. For a time, he had defected from Konoha completely. And when he had finally returned home, he was treated with such contempt, like he'd been a malignant spirit, something amoral and to be feared by all. And yet that same Sasuke was the one to show her that she was beautiful, was the same one to make her feel so indescribably happy. He showed her a side of himself that she'd never known was there all along. One that she couldn't deny she'd slowly fallen in love with.

Her sleeping yukata fell in a pile at her feet as she stepped into the running shower. The warm droplets pelted her skin and cascaded down her body. Its immediate touch reminded her of the way Sasuke would touch her, warm, gentle and with care as if he were afraid to break or hurt her. Steam filled the small room. In a matter of seconds, its heat wafted in the air thickening and comforting like a blanket. She lathered soap into her sponge and continued her usual showering.

In only minutes later the ex-heiress was dressed and ready to face another day, one that she was sure to be quite demanding. Just as she exited her bedroom, she was hurriedly greeted by a group of maids handling large quantities of several flowers arrangements, lanterns and decorations. Though their hands were full, they still greeted her with a breathless, "Good afternoon Lady Hinata!" before scurrying off on their way.

Hinata didn't even get a chance to respond to their greeting before they had rushed down the hall. A low sigh escaped her parted lips. Today would be stressful indeed but she was well rested and would try to help in any way she was needed. With that in mind, the Hyuuga headed to her father's office for the quick meeting.

**U**

"None of this will do," Sasuke muttered, tossing a dusty old hakama back into the worn box. It was early in the afternoon and he still had other boxes of clothes to go through, however he getting quite annoyed with the whole situation. Everything was eventually thrown right back into the attic.

The Uchiha had been looking for something to wear to the ceremony and was at a loss. He never had any reason to wear a formal kimono at his age, in fact he couldn't even remember the last time he'd worn anything but his usual shinobi attire. All of the clothes he had been sifting through had been his father's rumpled, tasteless clothes, whose colors had rinsed out unattractively from wear and tear.

It was frustrating to say the least. He wouldn't have even put in any effort to find something suitable if not for the fact that he'd already promised Hinata that he'd dress appropriately. Ironically enough, Hinata had indeed questioned whether he even had any formal garb and offered to take him shopping for something to wear. Sasuke was regretting his hasty decline as it was embarrassing at the time. For the record, the Hyuuga had been quite condescending when asking. In his defense, it wasn't like he was 12 years old genin, and he didn't need his 'mother' to take him shopping for new clothes.

The ex-avenger should have taken her up on her offer though.

It was too late for that now; after all he only had a few hours to come up with something quick so he headed towards the main part of the village.

It was a pretty nice day, the market area bustled as usual, and children were in the street playing while their parents shopped for groceries. Konoha was at utter peace. If Sasuke had been the maudlin type he might've thought to stop and take in the scenery.

He smirked to himself, if Hinata were here she'd suggest they go on a picnic. He imagined that in response he'd swiftly decline and she'd end up giving him the puppy-eyes until he gave in, he never held out against her for long and she was very much aware of that fact. He shook his head at the thought. The thought of spending the whole day in a quiet area at the park just enjoying each other's company was a tempting one. He definitely preferred that over some stupid ceremony where he'd be judged by haughty, pale eyes.

It was beginning to warm up a bit under the gentle sun; its rays were warm on his skin. The cold was gradually filtering out of the air, slowly making its way for springtime. Birds above flitted from branch to branch, letting out a sweet melody. This day definitely reminded him of the beautiful Hyuuga. He idly wondered if she was having a good day so far. Were any of the preparations stressing her out? He hoped not.

Hinata had told him that her father had pretty much left her out of the big plans regarding the ceremony. She had felt bad about it, thinking that her father had not tasked her with anything because he felt that she was incompetent. Regardless of what Hiashi thought of his eldest daughter, Sasuke was sure that Hinata would prove him wrong. Once she set her mind on something it was very hard to deter her, especially in circumstances like this.

After a few minutes of aimless searching, he ended up in front of a small fabric shop run by an elderly couple. They greeted him at the door and quickly ushered him in. The Uchiha regarded him with a somewhat critical gaze. The older male simply considered him as well with wise brown eyes.

"So what can we do for you sir?" the old man asked. The man had a fringe of grey-white hair around his balding, mottled scalp. His wizened face and a slightly hunched back made him appear frail due to age. But Sasuke could tell by the way he gripped his wooden cane that maybe he'd been a ninja, more specifically a swordsman.

"I'm looking for formal attire for a special event this evening." Sasuke took to walking around the small store. The aisles were lined with fabric on every color and texture. For such a quaint store, they did have a lot to offer.

"Ah I believe you've come to right place," the man nodded to his wife at the register. "Misa dear, please come and take the young man's measurements."

The older woman gave a warm smile she skillfully pulled her measuring tape from the utility belt at her waist. In only a matter of minutes, she had measured his height, arm-span and all. For such an old woman, she moved quickly. Not only that but he was sure that her measurements had been impeccably precise, the sheer confidence in her smile said that alone. Had she been a shinobi too?

"I have just the thing for you." With that she scurried off into the back room. When she returned, she brought with her about five different pre-made yukata in varying colors, designs and qualities. She placed them on the counter, separating them from one another.

The Uchiha was mildly impressed. The old woman took one look at him and was able to deduce exactly what kind of style he'd be willing to wear. He wasn't very fond of bright colors and she could see that clearly.

The first yukata was dark green yukata lined with silver; its material was thick and a bit coarse to the touch. The obi was a grey-ish color to compliment it. He did really care for the color much and it didn't quite catch his eye.

Glancing over at his other options, he had to admit that they didn't quite catch his eye either. The color options were nice; the material was of good quality but there was just a small element missing from each garment respectively. What was missing, he couldn't really say, but he just knew that these option were not it.

The old man must have read the expression in his eyes because he hopped up from his stool and headed to the back room. The older woman gave him a small smile, not at all offended that he hadn't chosen anything from her selection. When the old man returned he had a medium sized chest in his hand. His wife's eyes widened much to Sasuke's interest. The man ignored to look his wife was giving him.

"I think this will catch your eye." He said with a chuckle. He pulled out a maroon yukata and black hakama along with a dark colored, sleeveless haori. In that moment Sasuke's his breath caught in his throat. Proudly on its back was the Uchiha fan knit with fine red and white thread.

The Uchiha's eyes became guarded and he was somewhat speechless to say the least. He was sure that he'd never encountered this man or his wife before, even from before he had defected he was sure that he was not familiar with this old couple.

The old man smiled warmly. "You've really grown Sasuke."

"I don't remember telling you my name, Ojii-san."

With a smile that never faltered but grew even wider than before, he sat back down on his stool. "Well you were still very young when we had the pleasure of meeting, so of course you don't remember. You used to spend a lot of time in our shop."

The Uchiha scowled and looked around. So the old man had known his family, maybe his mother had come here to pick up fabric or maybe his father had gotten something made by them or something. The fact of that matter was that this shop didn't seem remotely familiar at all, if anything he was absolutely positive he'd never been here before.

"Of course, we've had to change location; our last shop was destroyed during the attack." He mumbled as an afterthought. "Your father and I were long time buddies at the old police corps, I was a few years his senior. But your father always had this air of maturity about him. He was a good friend and a hard worker.

Hearing someone speak of his father was a little disconcerting to say the least; the topic of conversation always took a turn for the worst because after praising his father, then came the praise of Itachi and finally pity at the misfortune of the esteemed and 'fallen' Uchiha clan.

Sasuke didn't want to hear any of it.

But surprisingly the old man kept on about his war stories, never once bringing Itachi or anything to potentially upset him. The younger male sighed. He didn't have much patience for the senile old men. He just wanted to obtain something suitable for Hinata and be on his way.

"Oi Ojii-san," The Uchiha said cutting him off. "How much for all of this?"

The man was slightly taken aback but recovered with a smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners. "It's on the house!"

The only woman gave a smile too and neatly folded to hakama and haori back into the box before handing it to Sasuke.

He gave a nod. "Ja-ne." he said and left as quietly as he had come.

**U**

The large room was populated by almost every notable clan representative within the Leaf, some familiar, some not. The Uchiha, for reasons unknown to him, found that his reserved seat was right in the middle of Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru, the latter hadn't shown up yet, but Sasuke assumed the two had been sent in as they would soon be heads of their respective clans someday. How he would make it through the next hour and a half, he had no clue at all.

"Sasuke-kun, what a surprise! I didn't think you'd actually show up." She gave a wide grin akin to that of a Cheshire cat.

He simple grunted in response and took his seat silently. As of now the Hyuuga had yet to make an appearance and their podium stood erect and empty. As he searched within the crowd for a dark haired woman, Ino insisted on chattering on.

"This place looks amazing, though I expect no less from the Hyuuga." she remarked in clear awe. Sasuke had to agree. The traditional structure of the Hyuuga compound was quite attractive coupled with the orange lanterns, bamboo décor, white hydrangeas that littered the polished wood. All in all, every bit of the large assembly room was expertly decorated adding to the elegant ambiance.

"What I miss?" came a slow drawl.

"Shikamaru! So you finally decided to show up, just like you to be 'fashionably late' too" Ino replied indignantly.

The Nara gave a sigh. "I was napping." He nodded to Sasuke before taking his sit right next to the Uchiha.

If the two were going to continue bickering, then he was in for a very annoying night.

The shoji door of the entrance slowly opened breaking him out of his thoughts, as the Hyuuga elders slowly filed in the room, stepping onto the stage and sitting on the tatami mats placed before them. The last to enter was Hyuuga Hiashi, his eyes trained forward until he sat in the middle of the other elders, facing the crowd.

"I thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to come, witness, and attest to the Hyuuga clan inauguration ceremony. We the Hyuuga are very grateful." Hiashi continued on to give the history of the Hyuuga as well as their place in the beginning efforts of the building of Konohagakure. All of which Sasuke cared little for but he could see how every person seemed captivated by his story, the conviction behind his voice and the way he spoke. He had the attention of all.

The Uchiha mostly tuned it all out until he saw the entrance opening again.

"Here I present, the heiress, Hyuuga Hanabi and my eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata."

The room could barely contain their surprise behind hushed their gasps. The Yamanaka beside him could barely contain her excitement, as Hinata stepped forward as graceful and rhythmic as a white swan. Her kimono made of fine emerald silks flowed behind her as she took methodic steps towards her father. Her usually straight tresses were curled, some pieces were help up at the crown of her head while others fell in waves and ringlets down her back. Her skin was pale as ever in contrast to her crimson lips but it glowed healthily. In her hands she held a gold chest, the Hyuuga clan emblem emblazoned on it.

Hanabi trailed behind her, elegant enough but nothing compared to Hinata. Her hair was styled in a traditional updo with various pins and clips of assorted jewels, quite extravagant if you asked him. Hanabi may have had more natural talent as a shinobi but she did not have half of Hinata's grace.

As she stood by her sister and gazed out into the throng of all the present noble families, Hinata couldn't help fidget at all the attention that was currently on her. Her pale eyes searched the crowd for something to take her mind off edge. Despite the many faces she recognized, she still felt like a bug under a microscope.

Her eyes connected with Sasuke's and in that moment, for the tiniest second, she couldn't breathe. There his was, in the very back of the room, seated right in between Ino and Shikamaru, in all his handsome glory. No matter where he went, his aristocratic features stood out. With his stark black hair, wildly reaching down his back (she'd ask him to get a haircut later) to his pale white skin that glittered under the bright lights, Sasuke was a fallen angel, beautiful yet sinful.

His bottomless, dark eyes were impassive and almost bored as he gazed at her but there was a slight twitch in his lips only Hinata could catch, it was his way of smiling. Instantly she felt a bit more at ease. But her surprise was very much present. The most startling thing was the fact that he was wearing a very finely made kimono. She'd never seen him dressed so expensively before. He cleaned up quite nicely in her opinion. And for the first time, Hinata was painfully aware of how attractive Uchiha Sasuke truly was, especially if that was his goal.

Thankfully for Sasuke, the proceedings continued in one tedious blur. And finally it came to an end and soon the festivities had been moved to a different location where food was to be served and guests were to mingle.

It was a well-kept formal garden. No doubt, Hinata's green thumb had some part in it. The bonsai trees lined the perfect lawn in their wooden boxes. The flower beds were a riot of early April color and even on close inspection they were weed-free. In the center there was a pond as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads and a bridge that crossed the middle so you could look down at the koi carp. Up the weathered stone of the bridge grew ivy tendrils covered in dark green leaf. The ivy stem was like a tree trunk. It must have been many years old. It had sent its tendrils into the waist high columns and wrapped completely up its length. Ivy cascaded over the rocky fence, growing tendrils in every direction.

Although it had only been a few minutes since the party had changed setting, Sasuke spotted the ex-heiress near the bridge way, she smiled and greeted those who passed with poise, just as a Hyuuga woman was expected to.

From where he stood, her eyes like a milky ocean, were pools of iridescent white, sculpted upon her creamy face like dazzling jewels. Strands of soft blue-black tumbled out of her scalp from her up-do, cascading down her back like a thin stream. Cherry lips, crystal white teeth: she truly was a beautiful sight to behold. As if on que, their eyes met for the second time that night and a small smile played on her lips. As if she was beckoning for him to follow, she crossed the bridge and headed back into the estate.

He silently but quickly followed and joined her at the balcony of an empty room.

As she stared off into the direction of the paper lanterns, she could hear the music playing in the distance among the buzz of idle chatter.

"Sasuke-kun, you look like you want to tell me something."

A calm breeze blew past the pair. Soft wisps of dark hair like midnight swept past Hinata's ear and caressed the skin of her exposed neck, jaw, flushed cheeks and around her rather striking, deep eyes. Those opal eyes rimmed with thick, long, lashes that brushed her cheeks every time she closed her eyes, seemed to bore into him every time he looked into them and nearly lost himself in their depths.

A bit of pain, loneliness, longing, desire; her eyes held all those deep seated emotions and many more. Sasuke had learned to read her through the emotions that danced like fire, licking at the walls of pale glass. However, sometimes, like tonight, the fire dwindled down to a smoldering ember and even he, who had gotten to know the young woman, could not tell what emotions were soaring just beyond those walls.

"It's only us here." She said reassuringly. "Speak your mind."

Before the Uchiha knew or had at least realized what he was doing, he leaned in and placed a long kiss upon her quivering lips. 'This woman will be my undoing.' he thought suddenly.

Dimly he could feel her feather-like fingers thread into the hair behind his head. They were so close that he could even feel her large bust press flush against his chest. His lips parted from her own, then drifted down her collarbone and settled at the base of her throat. Hinata was pretty much melting in his arms as she leaned heavily on him. He knew that she would come undone in a matter of minutes. In the back of his mind, he also knew this had to stop before things spiraled out of control.

Although control and self-restraint was something he prided himself on, he could never be too sure with the Hyuuga, somehow regard flew out of the window whenever he was with her.

As he pulled away, he held her face taut in his calloused palms. His voice trembled as all of the things he'd normally keep to himself rushed out of his mouth like running water. "I don't know what I could've done to deserve someone as kind as you." He shook his head. "But I'll never take you for granted, put your trust in me and I'll do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in Konoha."

Hinata froze. Her eyes were wide yet unseeing. She felt liked she'd been suspended in time, where every word was in slow motion, she couldn't understand what she was hearing. Silently, a fat pearl-shaped tear rolled down her cheek from wide luminous eyes, disappearing down the curve of her neck.

He pulled her into his chest, resting his chin on her hair. "I'm sorry if you're not ready to hear all of this from me," he murmured in her hair. Her scent of lavender and chamomile, so distinct, permeated his nostrils. He could feel her clutching at his haori as if she'd fall apart if he let her go for even a second. "I don't even think you've realized that you have single-handedly become the most important person in my life right now."

There was silence. And for a moment he almost regretted his words. Maybe he'd said too much. She probably wasn't ready and he'd gone and sprung all of that on her. It was only until a sob racked her small frame did he realize that she was weeping. He'd never heard a sound so raw—so heart breaking.

"H-Hinata?" Even he couldn't deny that her reaction had startled him. He felt like an idiot at he attempted to calm her down, rubbing her back in a circular motion.

She didn't answer immediately, after a while she seemed to calm down and slowly ventured to peer into his eyes.

"N-No I'm the one who is sorry. I didn't mean to—I mean I…feel the same way. No one and I mean no one has e-ever said something like that to me." She sniffled and shook her head as if she couldn't believe it. How could someone feel such strong feelings for her, it was almost too good to be true. "Truly you are a beautiful enigma and an even more beautiful person."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to feel stunned. Hinata pecked the corner of his lips with a smile. "Come." At that moment he knew he'd follow her to the end of the earth with a smile on his face.

"Lady Hinata? Are you in here?" a male voice reached their ears before turning the corner and coming into view. Sasuke had never seen him a day in his life but the way Hinata hesitated said all he needed to know about this man.

"T-Takeo-san." She bowed at the waist. "It's so good to see, I'm glad you made it."

Takeo gave a smile. "Well of course, mi'lady, I wouldn't have missed it for anything." His gazed turned to Sasuke who seemed to have edged his way in between the Hyuuga and the other man.

"Good evening, I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting, my name is Ishida Takeo." His tone bitingly mocking.

"Oh yes, this is Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata blurted out. "He's a friend of mine."

"Uchiha?" Takeo said with a slight quirk of his lips. "It's a pleasure."

No one said another for a moment but Sasuke's glared hadn't wavered in the slightest. Taking the clear hint, Takeo spoke up.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that Hanabi-san will be making a toast soon. I'd also thought that you and I could chat for a moment before I head back to Suna, although it seems like you're quite preoccupied."

Hinata had a clue as to what he was implying, her face flushed scarlet. "N-No of course not Takeo-san, please lead the way." She said and hurried after the man. It took everything in her not to look back at Sasuke.

The Uchiha said nothing as he watched the man leave with Hinata. And at that moment he realized that despite his efforts or even Hinata's, the elders of the Hyuuga clan had all of the power in this game of chess.

**U**

Hinata allowed herself to be led away from the Uchiha. Takeo was a few steps ahead of her as she quietly followed after him. He was dressed in fine robes made of royal blue and gold silks. His curly shoulder-length hair was gathered at the base of his neck in a small bun held together by a single golden ribbon.

This was the first time Hinata was actually taking Takeo in—physically that is, since she'd seen him last. Not much had really changed, but Hinata was finally looking at him fully. He had very broad shoulders, even under many layers of cloth; she could his muscles of his bicep. He was a strong man through and through, capable in anything, she couldn't let herself forget that. Panic slowly crept up her spine.

Takeo had led her to one of the many private rooms in the south wing. Only a few maids resided here so they'd definitely have privacy.

Neither of them spoke. Instead of facing him head on, Hinata took to examining the shoji room dividers. They were made of translucent paper over a strong frame of wood held together with a lattice of bamboo. Although the room was empty, there was small table with a lit oil lantern on it.

He turned to face her again, the Hyuuga's pale eyes connected with a pair of hazel orbs that glowed attractively; a small smile played on his lips. Takeo tilted his head curiously and took slow steps towards her until he was only a few inches away; his tall frame loomed over her with ease. Her head was barely at his collarbone so everything above his neck was in her direct line of vision.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Hinata." His deep timbre vibrated in his throat almost seductively. He took a piece of her hair in between his index finger and thumb before bringing it to his lips. They were a beautiful shade pale pink. 'Like a rose bud.' She though idly, and had a naturally defined cupid's bow as well. He even had a small dimple in his chin. She could even see the curly piece of hair behind his ear that normally obstructed his view pinned tightly against his scalp with a bobby pin.

Everything about him had an innocent and somewhat harmless feel to it, but it all wrong, _he_was wrong. There was a dangerous glint in those eyes, the color of topaz honey gems. It made Hinata take a hesitant step back almost out of his immediate reach.

Takeo chuckled lowly not in the least bit offended by her actions. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite, too perfect to be real.

"Takeo-san, what exactly did you want to talk about?"

His laughter stopped so abruptly, Hinata was startled for a moment at the sudden tension. His dark eye brows sloped downwards in a serious expression. His usually taunting smile had drawn into a hard line across his face.

"I'm quite curious to know what your relationship is with the Uchiha."

If her sharp intake of breath and the way she averted her gaze was anything to go by then he already knew the answer, but he patiently waited for the lie to fall from her lips.

"Uchiha-san? He and I are comrades." She whispered.

"Oh?" Takeo murmured. The way he watched her certainly reminded her of a snake ready to sink its fangs into a weak and defenseless prey. Ishida Takeo was a predator in every sense of the word. Every move he made was pushing her into a corner. His eyes never left hers and when he moved too quickly, she flinched in response.

"Hinata-san I see no reason in playing coy, you and I both know the reason why I am here. Why would a noble family like my own travel across borders to meet another family for reasons other than trade and usual business, hmm?" he continued on not bothering to let her respond.

"You and I are to be wed very, very soon. And what a beautiful thing it will be. The joining of our wonderful clans, the respect it will bring, even the fact that a marriage between clans of two separate villages will bring about a lot of good business and strengthen the ties between both countries." At this point he didn't bother to hide his amoral satisfaction.

"Don't you see all the good this union would bring? That is why I would appreciate it if you did not sully this arrangement with nonsensical affairs, which explicitly includes the Uchiha. Time is of the essence and it would do you well to enjoy these last few moments you have to yourself."

He placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb brushed her bottom lip. Her eyes zeroed in on the rose gold band on his finger. She couldn't bring herself to move, almost afraid that he'd snap her neck if she did.

"B-But…what about love? You barely know me…how could you—how could you simply agree to something like this?" she croaked. "Isn't your freedom worth fighting f-for?"

If Hinata hadn't looked up she would've missed the glimmer of something in his eye, she couldn't quite place it, but it was gone as soon as it came. He sneered almost haughtily before finally removing his hand from her face.

"Love you say?" he looked about ready to strike her. "What on earth could I possibly do with that? What good has love ever done to me?"

Was that a serious question? Everything good came from love, how could he question that fact?

"As a matter of fact, what has love ever done for _you_? Please tell me, I'm just dying to know." He was being downright cynical and borderline belligerent at this point. "Was it love that drove your clan to hand your birthright to your younger sister or was it love that drove your father to grovel at my family's feet, begging them to release them of their burden, their burden which was you? Hmm? Were all of these things done out of love? You of all people should know better, where was love when you need it the most Hi-na-ta?" His lips were only inches away from hers at this point. His breath was warm against her lips.

Surprisingly tears didn't threaten to spill over at his hurtful words; in fact they weren't anything new. She had heard it all before. They were words she even used to tell herself sometimes. What she really wanted to know was what made Takeo this way? Was he suffering too? The need to reach out to him was overwhelming but she forced it down knowing that it wouldn't be appreciated or welcomed at this moment. It would only make matters worse.

Apparently he was waiting for answer of some sort or at least a few tears, which she adamantly refused to give.

"You are so very right, Takeo-san. None of those things were really done out of love…but it was love that led me passed it, love is what helped me move on." Her lips split into a genuine smile. "You should move on too Takeo-san."

She was sure that whatever it was that was killing him inside was not worth him spending his life being bitter. And without a glance in his direction, she left the room; she suddenly had to urge to see Sasuke, she hoped that he was still around…

The Uchiha sat at one of the many empty tables, nursing his own tall flute glass of champagne. He hadn't seen Hinata at all since the little incident. Should he be worried? Was she safe with that guy? He wasn't sure but he was positive that she was in no harm under the all-seeing eyes of the many Hyuuga in the compound. At least that's what he had to hope.

The party had seemingly picked up; many people were socializing, eating and dancing. He would've never thought the uptight Hyuuga clan could organize such a lively event. However, he didn't see many of the clan actually enjoying the present festivities themselves.

He couldn't blame them; this was a little much even for him. He was sure he'd done enough 'socializing' to last him a lifetime (even if he had remained in the same position all night). One could even say that he was brooding a bit, however that didn't stop a few young heiresses from the grass and snow countries from approaching him. They attempted to make small talk, which he hadn't even entertained in the slightest. The bolder one even asked for a dance, which he politely declined. He didn't dance…ever. And although he hoped that his cold demeanor would turn them off, he was very much disappointed at the fact that it actually appeared to egg them on, encouraging the braver lot to try their luck. Some things never did change.

"Hey Uchiha, wanna smoke?"

"Tch," Never in his life did Sasuke ever think he'd be so relieved to see the lazy Nara. Taking that opportunity to excuse himself from the small crowd of girls he had unwillingly drew, he joined Shikamaru by the gate near the entrance.

"Thanks." The Uchiha mumbled.

"Uh huh," The Nara offered him a cigarette. Sasuke didn't smoke and certainly didn't want to really start but tonight had been a little rough so far, maybe this could help him loosen up...

"You don't have to take it ya know, a simple 'no thanks' would suffice." The pony-tail wearing shinobi smirked as the Uchiha eventually took the stick from him and placed in at his lips.

Shikamaru passed him the lighter, "Atta-boy,"

The Uchiha scoffed before taking a long puff and exhaling through his nostrils. Maybe just this once he'd indulge.

"Like a pro," he heard the Nara murmur clearly amused.

They were silent for a moment as they stood and watched the party continue. Sasuke's eyes were steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckoned the stars. Inky clouds loomed across the sky in a lethargic haze.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for the party type," Shikamaru said suddenly. "Can't say I'm not surprised that you're still here too, I thought that you would've made your way home by now…or at least find an excuse to leave."

"You make too many assumptions," the raven replied, taking another puff and looking away.

Sasuke heard the male beside him chuckle lowly. "Well you can't blame a guy for being just a little bit curious."

The ex-avenger didn't say another word. No wonder this man was considered the genius of their generation. It wouldn't take him very long to piece together this easy puzzle. Unfortunately for the Nara, he was missing the key component to figuring everything out and that was Hinata. But he didn't really care at the moment. It wasn't really a secret that he and Hinata had something, they were both private people so if information didn't get then it just didn't.

"I should probably go find Ino." The Nara mumbled. He gave Sasuke a final nod before heading off into the direction of a high pitched squeal. It was times like this that Sasuke was grateful that he had Sakura as a teammate and not the Yamanaka; at least Sakura had the common decency to not purposefully act out in public.

Sasuke dropped the remainder of his cigarette before stepping on it. The taste of tobacco was thick on his tongue. His mouth was ridiculously dry all of a sudden too.

The Uchiha waved over a server and took one flute of champagne to wash down the taste and another for the hell of it. This brand was quite sweet yet had a slight tangy, citrus flavor (something he wasn't exactly fond of), but it warmed his chest with a buzz, he liked it for that reason only. After a few more, he realized that he stopped counting somewhere along the way. How many had he drunk so far? Whatever the case may be, he could certainly feel his inhibitions lowering by the minute.

By the time Hyuuga Hanabi came around to making her final toast of thanks, it was the end of the night; he raised his once again empty glass in the air.

Shikamaru had long since left him to his devices, with a drunken Yamanaka in tow, so it was just him among the remaining partygoers. His legs felt like lead due to the fact that he had been standing for so long. The Uchiha was almost afraid to move, thinking that he'd topple over. He needed to get home though, the party was slowly fizzling out, only a few people hung around.

Sasuke was ready to go but he caught a glimpse of indigo hair heading towards him. That kept him rooted in place. He watched the head bob and weave within the crowd before appearing right before him.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed. "I thought you left. I-I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm so sorry for leaving you back there."

A shy smile played on her lips. He loved it when she looked at him like that, even among all of these watching eyes he wanted to pull her close. He wasn't drunk enough for that though.

"I'm a little tipsy," he blurted out. The Uchiha ran a hand through his hair, willing himself to get a grip. Hinata blinked owlishly before laughing melodically.

"Well then I should probably walk you home?" the mischief in her voice made him smirk.

"Lead the way princess."

Hinata looped her arm through his at the elbow and slowly guided him towards the exit. They'd almost made it out before her name had been called. She turned to the sound of her name; it was the younger sister, the new heiress. For the second time tonight, Sasuke felt Hinata slip through his grasp.

"Father and Ishida-sama would like to see you, onee-chan." The younger Hyuuga shot him a wary glance.

"O-Oh okay," she murmured. Her eyes flickered to his face, clearly disheartened, as she nodded and left briskly, leaving the younger sister to stare down the Uchiha. She didn't miss a single beat; her white eyes were a lot more daunting than Hinata's, even as she almost strained to look up at his tall form. Sasuke could almost see the gears shifting in that head of hers. Definitely the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, she looked and acted just like him.

"I'm not exactly sure what your relationship with my sister is but you need to watch it, if you get onee-chan in any more trouble, then you'll only make it worse for everyone involved."

"Trouble?" he repeated with crease in his brow. Did he hear her correctly? "What kind of trouble is she in?"

Hanabi didn't answer, she simply turned her back to him. "If you know what's good for you and for Hinata's well-being, you'll leave her alone." And with that she was gone, leaving Sasuke somewhat angered and speechless.

As he took to the regular worn path that led to the Uchiha estate, he pondered over Hanabi's words. That had sobered him up a bit. The thought of putting her in any kind of trouble with the Hyuuga family had never crossed his mind. But what exactly had he done? More importantly why hadn't Hinata said anything? And now he was at a point where he couldn't even ask her.

He would bet everything that it had something to with the man from earlier. The Uchiha felt a sneer pull at the corner of his lips as he stopped to lean against a withered oak tree. The anger swelling in his chest only intensified, the image of his smug face appeared in his mind. Sasuke's fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

What ties did that man have with the Hyuuga clan? Who was he to Hinata? What did that man want with her?

Like a lone wolf, he howled into the night with despair raw in his throat. His fist connected with the tree in a split second, a dark bruise bloomed across his flesh. Bright red blood dribbled down his hand. Pieces of split wood stuck out of the mangled skin in jagged chunks. Ignoring the pain, Sasuke swung again and again until his whole arm went numb.

He would not lose Hinata to that wily man. He had made a promise to remain by her side and that meant that he would fight for her at all costs, no matter what. Finally making it to his front door (which he kicked down, not bothering to lock it earlier), the raven haired man stumbled into his home. His blood dripped onto the polished floor all the way to the linoleum tiling of the kitchen floor. Turning on the faucet, he let the cool water run down the length of his arm.

He attempted to pull the splinters from his skin despite the pain. There were a few he couldn't quite get but he was too worn out to really care. Maybe he'd let Sakura take a look at it later. While keeping one limb under the running water, he deftly reached for the first aid kit under the sink cabinet. After much struggle, the Uchiha managed to wrap his now swollen hand in gauze, albeit haphazardly.

Making his was towards his room he threw off his yukata and haori into a pile on his floor and fell into his bed buried in sleep, enveloped by the warmth of silence. As he drifted into unconsciousness he was comforted in the fact that it was somewhat blissful, despite the turmoil in his head.

**U**

The Hyuuga sat at her vanity pulling the assorted pins from her hair. Soon her hair was released and fell down her back in long waves. She gave her scalp a nice massage before pulling a brush from dresser, slowly and methodically she began to brush her hair, all the while her mind replayed the conversation she had with her father just moments ago.

Hinata sniffled lightly, thin tears slipped easily down her round cheeks.

She had never felt so defeated in her entire life, of all of things to happen to her, this had been the most painful, even more so because she truly could do nothing.

The clan had even gone as far as forbid her from ever seeing Sasuke again. To make matters worse, they didn't even allow her to at least tell him that she simply couldn't see him anymore. No, they wanted the both of them to suffer in solitude unable to find solace in one another. She imagined that he would expect to see her and she would not come.

In an angry fit of rage, she threw the brush in her hand at her reflection, shattering the mirror into several pieces.


	9. Nine

_Final Revision on February 2017; Format and grammar edits, nothing too crazy. Enjoy._

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Subdue

_征服する_

_._

"_I'm much more me, when I'm with you."_

**U**

Hanabi eyed her older sister warily. The older Hyuuga had been sitting in the same position all afternoon, even when she herself had left for training and came back, Hinata was still very much rooted in the same place, kneeling on the floor by her window, gazing out into the sky.

"Onee-chaaan~!" Hanabi yelled as she clapped her hands in her sister's face. "You're not even blinking!" The girl in question looked up but didn't seem to hear her, in fact, she was looking directly passed her.

Ever since the ceremony, which was a whole week and a half ago, Hinata hadn't left her room for anything. She barely ate and from what Hanabi could tell, barely slept too. What exactly had happened to her sister that night to make her sister close up so much?

The younger sister sighed before reaching for the brush that sat untouched on the vanity. '_What happened to the mirror that used to be here?_' she thought idly.

Regardless she slid behind her kneeling sister and slowly began to brush her hair back. Even Hanabi could see that Hinata had neglected to brush her hair for a while. There were a lot of tangles but Hanabi steeled herself with patience because Hinata wouldn't think twice to do the same for her. Her onee-chan was always taking care of her, like the older sister should, but that pegged the question of who took care of Hinata? When she wasn't feeling her best, whoever bothered to care for her?

Hanabi remembered when she used to be quite envious of her sister's beautiful hair. It was always so well-kept, straight and shiny. Her hair on the other hand was dull, dry and prone to frizzing up. Despite that, she did enjoy playing in Hinata's hair ever since she was little. It was one of the few ways they bonded. Hanabi knew that Hinata would open up to her when she felt like it, so until then she would wait.

She was only 10 minutes in when she felt Hinata trembling. "Hinata?" the younger placed a tentative hand on her shoulder.

Hinata didn't respond, instead her shoulders began shaking even more. It was a moment later that Hanabi realized that her sister was crying. Feeling out of place, and little nervous, she began rubbing her sister's back in soothing circular motions—well as soothing as she could manage (she was a bit heavy handed). Hanabi was no good at these things but she would try for her sister.

The new heiress couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Hinata cry, although when they were younger, Hinata was definitely the cry-baby. After being scolded for so long for being the emotional human being she was, she stopped crying in front of her or father. But that didn't mean she'd stopped crying for good. No, she still cried, but she didn't trust her own family to be able to be there for her, so she cried alone, in a bathroom, or in her closet—anywhere she could have a semblance of privacy from judging eyes.

Hanabi continued to rub her back and Hinata eventually tired herself to sleep. The sound of labored breathing filled the room. The younger girl sighed deeply.

"At least you're getting some sleep…"

After tucking her sister in, Hanabi decided to search for her father, surely he knew why Hinata was in such a distraught mood. And she knew exactly where he'd be on a quiet Thursday mid-afternoon. When she found him, he was alone in his personal dojo, meditating.

"Tou-san," Hanabi heard rustling through the shoji before it slid open. Her father, as intimidating as ever, stood on the other side.

"Hanabi."

"I apologize for disturbing; I wanted to talk to you about something, well… about onee-chan."

If her father was surprised, he didn't show it. In fact, he looked as if he had been anticipating this conversation. He motioned for her to come in and slid the door firmly shut after her. Hanabi took a seat on the engawa facing the open garden. Her father knelt next to her. Although she should've been kneeling too, she opted to let her thin legs dangle over the edge in a nonchalant, more relaxed way. Hanabi always had a comfortable enough relationship with her father, well as much as she could within a clan like hers. Yes, he was something akin to a block of ice, but he cared for her and she did him. Even as a child, she admired and respected her father, yearning for his approval through hard work and training. Once upon a time she'd even forfeited her relationship with Hinata for (at the time) what she thought was a better one, a relationship with their father.

His praise was what she wanted the most.

The sisters had gone against each other many times in the past and Hanabi had been victorious almost every single time. Hanabi remembered receiving approval from other clan members and elders. When she'd turn to her father for the same thing, his eyes would glaze over hers and to her sisters. His disappointment in Hinata overshadowed his approval in her victory and that made her want to beat her own sister down even more. A sigh escaped her lips making her father turn to her questioningly but still not say anything.

"Tou-san why is—Hinata she's not…" Hanabi frowned because she knew she wasn't making a lick of sense. As she gathered her thoughts, her father took the chance to speak.

"You wish to know what _I_ have done to make Hinata upset. Is that it, Hanabi?"

The girl in question didn't respond. She nodded weakly and looked away, waiting for the patronizing lecture that was sure to come.

That was cycle between the three of them. Father would make Hinata sad or insecure or whatever the case, Hanabi would question her father about it and he'd reprimand her into submission, telling her that it wasn't any of her business.

However, that didn't seem to be the case this time around as Hiashi gave his youngest daughter a once over.

"Despite what many may believe, I do love both of my daughters equally. I want the best for my children, like any father would. And although my methods may not be the most approved of, they are not any less sincere." Hanabi turned to her father and could see in his eyes that his words were earnest.

"My position as clan head has put a strain on my relationship with Hinata. The clan and I demanded much form her. That fact has been true for many years now. Her kind and docile nature somehow made her inadequate to become a leader. Her unwillingness to cause bodily harm during battle suddenly made her weak. And Hinata's readiness to accept her decided fate made her pathetic in eyes of the elders. Tell me, how much of this do you think Hinata can take before she eventually snaps? What I've learned is that one must first want to yearn to prove themselves, deep within their heart of hearts, before true change can be brought to fruition."

"But onee-chan… she does try, but it seems that every time she takes three steps forward, something goes wrong and she takes four steps back, ending up in a worse state than when she started."

"That is the lesson, Hanabi. Every single shinobi walks a different path. How many times you fall doesn't matter, what does is how many times you decide to stand back up taller than ever and also whether you have the will continue fighting even when you know you may be beaten again."

Hanabi turned to her father with curiosity. "Ne, why haven't told Hinata any of this? Surely if she knew—"

"As her father, I will not." His voice was surprisingly hard but his words rang true in Hanabi's ears. "I raised you two knowing that somethings cannot be taught. Only through experience will you learn. This is something Hinata must figure out on her own. If she cannot…then her fate lies ahead of her. But the fact remains that the Hyuuga never take the easy way out, no, we persevere and at the end of the race, we are the victors. As her father, I must have faith that Hinata will be the victor in this race."

And with that he stood up and headed back inside.

"Tou-san?" was that all this was?

"I'm going to soak in the hot springs." He said effectively ending the conversation.

Hanabi sat for a few minutes, gazing out at the small garden. A tiny blue bird perched at the edge of the bird bath a few yards away, flapping its frail wings in the afternoon light. A single drop of rain hit her bare foot and for a second she thought she'd imagined it. Another fat droplet pelted her knee and slid down her shin. Surely after another second, a light drizzle began. Hanabi made no move to retreat. Her father's words still resonated with her. Whatever was going on with Hinata was her fight and hers alone. No matter the odds stacked against her, as a kunoichi, she would overcome them no matter what. Hanabi had faith that she could do that much.

**U**

When Hinata woke up from her nap, she felt slightly better. Running a hand through long, silky locks (something she hadn't been able to do for a few days now), she opted to take a cool shower; hopefully it would pull her out of this slump. Hinata decided that she'd cried enough for one person and the headaches she got from it were very painful and they were far from worth it, not even in the slightest.

Hinata remember the days following the ceremony as one big blur. One thing she did remember was that she'd attempted to leave the compound only once and had been promptly escorted right back inside by the guards. Her father had actually been serious; she couldn't remember the last time she was grounded. The looks she received from many of the clan members as she was flanked on either side by her 'captors' made shame and embarrassment rise like bile in her throat. She remained in the confines of her room ever since then, speaking to no one.

Gazing into her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she couldn't say she was all too surprised at what greeted her. Despite her recently brush hair, thank _Kami-sama_ for Hanabi, it was a little mussed up from her nap. Her eyes held matching dark circles; both bloodshot as well. A random blemish on her right cheek and an inflamed pimple on her forehead just above her eyebrow was the icing on the cake. She looked disastrous but eventually decided that she wouldn't let that ruin her mood.

After brushing her teeth and showering, she curled up on her bed with a romance novel in hand. It was one of those cheesy ones with a predicatable plot and shallow characters but Hinata just needed something to pass the time in all honesty.

She'd gotten to the fourth chapter when she heard a knock at the door. "C-Come in," she mumbled, not really looking up. A young maid around Hanabi's age came in with a bale of clothes in hand.

"Hinata-sama, Master Takeo has come to visit you. Your father requests for your presence."

As if the day couldn't get worse. Hinata bit back a sigh and thanked the girl before accepting the clothes. Unfurling the bundle, she examined the furisode with a curious gaze. It was a light blue color that faded into a warm orange towards the bottom with flower petals all over; it reminded her of the sunset. Hinata carefully changed into the garment; she even attempted to cover her dark circles with a bit of powder. Once she slid socked feet into a pair of geta, she stepped into the hall, noting that this was the first time she'd left her room almost all week.

Taking a deep breath, she readied herself. "Now or never."

She found Takeo in the main parlor; her father was nowhere to be found. The Sunaian was sipping languidly at the tea set before him. A small smile graced his strong features; he looked younger, harmless even as he gazed up at Hinata with those hazel eyes.

"Hello milady, you look wonderful as usual."

She offered a smile although it was forced he didn't comment on it. Just as she'd been trained to do, she took a seat in front of him and refilled his tea with a roll of her wrist.

"What brings you to the compound this afternoon?" she couldn't help but ask.

He grinned, showing off a row of perfect teeth. "I actually wanted to take you out on a date." He stood and offered her an outstretched hand. A date? She stared at his upturned hand dumbly for a second. Her first instinct was to politely decline but she hadn't seen the outside in so long. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and placed her small hand in his.

"O-Oh okay…"

The pair exited the main compound, Hinata made sure bring her umbrella in case it rained again. The clouds in the sky were very much grey and daunting, the air was moist from rain and the ground was soft a little muddy in places where a small pool of murky water sat still and undisturbed, but Hinata reveled in it. She breathed in as much as her lungs would allow her to before exhaling completely. It felt good to be a part of the world again.

Hinata almost forgot that she was walking hand in hand with Takeo. _Almost_. The curious glances she was receiving from the branch members and some main house members made her even more nervous. After a while, the Hyuuga girl slid her hand from his and opted to loop her arm around his elbow, it was way less intimate than their previous stance.

Takeo hadn't seemed to notice.

As they made their way towards the main curtilage of the village they passed the withered path that would eventually lead to the Uchiha compound. A tiny part of her wanted to rip her hand from Takeo's and run down that path passed the several abandoned homes until she made it to Sasuke's door. But the thought was shoved back into the far corners of her mind.

She looked up at the man at her side. He had a content smile on his lips, not at all malicious like the man from the night of the ceremony. Hinata found it interesting that Takeo had so many masks to hide behind. She wondered who really knew the real him, he was by far the hardest person to understand. Suddenly as if reading her mind, he turned to her and winked, flexing the arm in her grip. A faint blushed bloomed across her face as she averted her gaze in embarrassment.

"Hinata-san, there is small restaurant my father likes to come to when he's in Konoha, I'd like to take you there," his smile widened. "You may already be familiar with it.

Hinata simply nodded and let him lead the way and before she knew it, they were in front an eatery by the name of Hikayo's. Hinata was familiar with the place, but had never eaten there. From what she knew, they served imported teas and very expensive food made with foreign spices and ingredients brought in from all over the world.

Takeo had already made reservations prior so the two were seated in one of the private rooms. It certainly wasn't the type of place you stumbled in on impulse. Takeo had definitely planned this. There were large mullioned windows with long embroidered curtains. The tables were made of dark walnut, polished so well that Hinata could see her reflection. There was even live music playing, subtle flutes, drums and shamisen filled her ears with a wonderful symphony. Truth be told it brought back a lot of memories. She hadn't heard traditional music like this since her late mother's wake.

"I hope everything is to your liking," the waiter said as he brought them their menus. He was a young man with short sandy brown hair and grey eyes, probably the same age as her maybe a little older. He also seemed to recognize Hinata and was taken back, bowing belatedly.

"Very much so, thank you." Hinata replied with a genuine smile. Takeo just nodded in agreement, skimming the menu without so much as looking up.

"Well then, what kind of drink can I get for you?"

Hinata scanned the menu quickly. She had no idea what half of these things were; some of them were a combination of things she's never even heard of. Wanting to try something new she opted for the Green Tea Lemon Water with cayenne, cinnamon and honey.

"Fine choice, Hyuuga-sama, and for you Ishida-sama?"

"Bring me your finest green tea, I'd like it to be very hot as well. Also we'd like to have the _teishoku._"

"Of course sir." The waiter said as he collected their menus and wrote down their orders. He gave a cheerful smile promised to be back very soon.

Hinata bit back a frown, she'd been eager to try the _tsukemono_ but Takeo had taken it upon himself to order for the both of them. It wasn't as if she wasn't aware of his controlling nature. In fact, he had told her with his own mouth that he intended to dominate her. She shouldn't have been so eager to begin with.

Hinata noticed that he seemed to enjoy making her feel uncomfortable as he was now staring at her intently. She didn't acknowledge him and instead watched the live band a few feet away as they tuned their instruments and prepared for another round of entertainment.

"Hinata-san, are you enjoying yourself?" she heard him ask but made no move to answer still a bit upset, but soon their waiter came in with their drinks and a small basket of sourdough rolls glazed with garlic and olive oil, so her excitement came back full force.

Gingerly taking a sip of her drink, she couldn't help the smile that split her face. It was an incredible blend of flavors citrus, sweet, and a hint of spice. Maybe she'd try to recreate it sometime. With a relaxed sigh, she watched the slices of lemon floating in her drink. Her gaze drifted upwards to find that Takeo was watching her over the rim of his tea cup. Although she couldn't see his lips, she was sure he was smirking.

"Hinata-san, you have an interesting way about you that I'm quite fond of." He was teasing her.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him and with eyes still held by his; she reached over the table to take a roll between her dainty fingers and all but stuffed the appetizer in her mouth. If he insisted on watching her, she'd at least give him a show. She saw his face crinkle in mild disgust before he finally looked away. Despite herself, she was very pleased. The roll was delicious, soft and buttery. It melted in her mouth. Hinata sat back in her seat and wiped her fingers with a napkin.

After that little stunt Takeo pretty much ignored her until the waiter came back with their food. She took another sip her drink as the food was laid out on the table before them. After a few moments of considering her actions, she kind of regretted letting him get under skin enough for to publically embarrass herself, it wasn't a very ladylike action. But at least he wasn't staring at her so intently.

Although…when she _really_ thought about it, his expression had been pretty funny.

"Itadakimasu." They said in unison.

Hinata looked over the array of dishes in front of her and although she was upset that he ordered for her, she was satisfied because the_teishoku_ had lots of food to choose from. Begrudgingly she decided that she couldn't blame him, ordering a meal set would've been the more practical thing to do.

They ate in silence for a while and Hinata was content with it staying that way but of course Takeo wanted to have a conversation.

"Hinata-san, I don't think I've ever told you about my family's business."

Hinata only nodded but in all honesty it hadn't crossed her mind, she really didn't care. She'd never voice it though so she decided to indulge him.

"That is very true Takeo-san, what business does your family do…if I may ask?"

"My family is in the jewelry business. It was first established buy my great-great-grandmother years ago. She was a woman of many crafts but she was also very fascinated with gems and stone. In fact, it's something that has been passed down for generations; my own mother is the exact same way, obsessed with discovering new ways to harvest rare stone from the earth."

"Wow, that's amazing. I never would've thought." She replied almost instantly. Hinata was literally a programmed robot. Replies were always well rehearsed when she didn't feel like engaging in a conversation, and it took her years to master it. Feigning interest was almost too easy.

"Yes well it's not something that needs to be broadcasted; our name as is carries much weight. As my bride-to-be, this is something you must keep in mind,"

She almost rolled her eyes as he kept talking. Soon the waiter came to refill their drinks, Hinata was very much thankful for that. It gave her reason to leave the room for a moment.

"Rei-san, where is the restroom?"

Their waiter, Rei, blushed heavily at her use of his first name but then realized a second later that it was on his name tag.

"O-Oh yes, is down the hall on the right."

Hinata nodded a thank you before headed out of the door as fast as she could. Stepping into the bathroom, she almost thought she'd stumbled into the wrong room. The women's room was just as elegant as the rest of the restaurant. The walls were a pale pink with hand-painted cherry blossoms all over. Designer paintings hung on the wall in frames made of bamboo. The flagstone tiled floors beamed under the fluorescent lights. Even the sink bowl was a shiny rose gold and Hinata could only hope that it wasn't actually made from real gold.

She took a look at her reflection in the mirror. The powder did a decent enough job covering her blemishes and a bit of her dark circles so for the moment she was satisfied. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to return to that stuffy dinner room. Hinata was tired of pretending, tired of being the perfect and respectable woman that everyone thought she was. Tired of being forced to entertain people she didn't even like. Tired of the weight on her shoulders even without the heiress title dangling over her head.

Everything just made her utterly and undeniably_tired_.

As she stepped out of restroom, her gaze landed on the bright red exit sign at the back door. Hinata bit her lip. Was she really going to consider that?

The urge to see Sasuke came out of nowhere twice as strong than earlier in the day and before she knew she had pushed open the door and ran into the street without glancing back.

What began as mere high winds and a few sparse drizzling's of rain had sky-rocketed into one of the worst storms she'd ever witnessed. Hinata was soaked to the bone before she even made it half way to her destination. Surprisingly, she remained undeterred and took back-roads and alleyways towards the Uchiha.

**U**

The wind howled, it screamed and it filled the abandoned estate with its cries. But the rain didn't just fall; it was driven, hard, merciless, lashing out on everything in sight. The trees simply didn't sway; they creaked, bowed and groaned as their thin limbs snapped, broken from its host. Their seasonal leaves are no longer confetti, but missiles in the storm.

Despite the obvious chaos just outside of his rickety door, Uchiha Sasuke was more than calm. He sat with legs crossed on tatami mat made from bamboo and dry straw. Dark eyes watched the flames crackle and pop against dried wood at his fire place, his only source of warmth in a home as chilly as the Uchiha main house. There was a sudden crack of thunder. His oil lamp flickered but remained on.

It was only at times like this when he truly gathers his thoughts. Everywhere was eerily quiet as he sat amongst his demons. His fingers fiddled with gauze that wrapped his arm all the way to shoulder. Apparently he had shattered a few bones during his…lapse in judgement. He was grateful at the fact that Sakura had no qualms healing it, well… more grateful in the fact that she hadn't questioned him about it. After three days of just dealing with the pain that came, he noticed his arm turning an alarming shade of purple and he just knew he had to get it taken care of. His finger nails had darkened to a disgusting black color and he was sure he had a few splinters in there somewhere.

That was almost a week ago and he still hadn't laid eyes on the Hyuuga. How many times had he attempted to go to Hyuuga compound? Too many.

It was also after day three that he realized that his world had very much revolved around Hinata, she was his sun and moon in a way. He could feel himself slipping back into old habits without her presence to guide him.

He'd went into the village many times just to see if he'd run into her by chance but she was nowhere to be found, it was as if she'd dropped from the face of the earth all together. Worry didn't truly set in until her own teammates didn't know where she was. Maybe she's on a mission, and why do you care Uchiha? Kiba had said to him. But he promptly crossed that off the list because after asking the Hokage, he realized that she was very much still within Konoha's walls. And she hadn't been at the hospital either, he had asked Sakura too.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, he wasn't used to stressing so much or caring so much for that matter, but despite that he couldn't help wonder if she was okay.

The rain outside seemed to mellow out into light drizzling, the constant pitter patter kept the Uchiha's thoughts at bay. For a moment everything was utterly silent before another loud crack of thunder was heard followed by the sound of pounding at his door.

"The hell—"

Sasuke couldn't think anyone who would venture this far out of town especially in this weather. For the life of him, he hoped it wasn't Naruto or the blonde would be in for a chidori to the gut. The knocking came again, this time a bit softer.

Sasuke sauntered over to the door and tossed it open. A bit of rain water hit his face as a gust of wind blew against his frame. Black eyes narrowed and blurred into red before his arm raised and shielded him from the onslaught. Just as his sharingan activated a pair of familiar eyes met his gaze. He felt that familiar flutter in his stomach as a small body collided with his own.

"Hinata…"

She was soaked to the bone and shaking. Her fingers clutched to his frame with her body pressed against his, his grey t-shirt was slowly getting soaked through. He closed the door, finally snapping out of his initial shock, Sasuke scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the fire.

He didn't know what was going on but she was definitely going to catch a cold. Skilled fingers attempted to pry her fingers from him but the Hyuuga only whimpered in response.

"I m-missed y-you Sasuke-k-kun." She chattered and hugged him tighter, like a lifeline.

"If I don't go get you something, you're going to get really sick." He mumbled into her shoulder even though didn't want to let go either.

She went silent for a moment but eventually relented.

"O-Okay." Came her quivering voice. Sasuke felt his heart go out to her but still stood and walked to his room.

After getting all that he needed, the ex-avenger found himself pacing in the small room. Just down the hall lay Hinata. He shook his head; a few loose stands of pitch-black hair shook with him. He wasn't going to find answers here so headed back into the main room.

"I brought you a towel, blanket, and a change of clothes."

She didn't respond but he knew she heard him even though her attention was only on the dancing flames in the hearth.

"Uh alright, I'll just make you some tea." He muttered as he dropped his findings in her lap.

As he set the kettle on the stove he wondered how he was ever going to get answers from her. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk, but then why would she come all the way over here, if not to at least talk about what's going on?

Ultimately he decided not to pressure her. She'd speak when she was ready.

When returned with two mugs in hand, he found that she had changed into his clothes, sweatpants and a basic tee, with the blanket wrapped firmly around her narrow shoulders. His clothes completely swallowed her up but it was better than a wet kimono. She slipped off her muddy tabi-socks and tossed in a pile with the rest of her wet stuff.

He took a seat beside her and immediately she curled up against his side. The Uchiha could faintly smell her chamomile scent. It was intoxicating.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened to your arm?" she asked like it was innocent question. And it was but Sasuke tensed up.

"…I punched a tree."

"Eh? W-Why would you do that?"

He felt her eyes on him but when he made no attempt to explain further so she settled back down. Outwardly he didn't react. But inwardly his mind was going nuts. He took a shallow sip of his hot tea, watching as the vapor wafted in the air in front of him. It was then that he heard a sniffle followed by a shaky cough.

"Hey Hina..? You okay?"

She bit her lip at the nickname. Hinata really did miss him, more than ever, even as he sat next to her. The Uchiha on the other hand took her silence as reluctance.

"You can talk to me."

All she wanted was to enjoy this moment. Hinata didn't want to think about the kind of trouble she'd be in soon. "C-Can we talk later…" she mumbled.

She looked up at him with those same eyes that fixed and broke him all at the same time. He realized how close the Hyuuga was to him. Her breasts pressed up against his side. Her face was only a few measly inches away from his. A blush dusted her cheeks. Her bottom lip quivered as she leaned in, perhaps to kiss him. Sasuke gazed down at her through his lashes.

"Talk." he whispered. The quirk of her lips did not go unnoticed but she leaned back a few inches.

"I…I was grounded or something like that." Kami it sounded idiotic when said out loud.

"For what?" He leaned in but only to encourage her to go on. Although the thought a grown woman—a whole kunoichi being grounded was comical, he said nothing but shook his head.

"For being around you, if you must know." She replied with an eye-roll

This conversation was getting interesting. "Me, huh?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that. "As to be expected I guess. Who would want their soon to be engaged daughter dating the traitor and delinquent Uchiha?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"And what do you think princess? Are they right? Should you run home now before you get caught?" He already knew her answer to the question but his ego needed a little boost.

"They're wrong of course! You're not a traitor or a delinquent and I'm NOT engaged. I'm done being bossed around. And I should be able to spend time with whomever I please."

The Uchiha certainly hadn't expected all of that. He leaned back to get a better look at her. Her wet hair clung to her forehead and neck. Her nose and cheeks were red with evening chill. But there was fire in her eyes brimming and overflowing and he knew she meant every word.

"You wanna know what that sounds like to me?"

Hinata took a sip of her tea. "W-What?"

"I think someone grew up a little."

Although she didn't respond, neither agreeing or disagreeing, he knew he was right. A minute passed.

"I really did miss you Sasuke," she said after a moment. He rarely doubted her words, so if she said it, she meant it. He didn't say anything for a long while. Sasuke could feel her squirming nervously at his lack of response.

"You're a selfish woman." He whispered with a smirk on his lips. "You leave me here for a solid week and—"

"I am selfish, with you...I am. I just can't help it."

He put a protective arm over her shoulder. "I think I've got you beat in the possessive category though. Just seeing you with that dick with the curly hair made me want kill someone."

Hinata actually laughed at that, even more so when she accidentally snorted in Sasuke's ear. Eventually she had him laughing too, not as hard as her though, she was laughing till her sides hurt. The mood seemed to lighten considerably.

"I'm not ready for all of that anyway." She said as an afterthought.

Sasuke only shook his head with a smile. "Damn straight. Seriously, who the hell is in a rush to get married anyway?"

She giggled at that, staring straight into his eyes unabashed. This made him smile. This also made him uncomfortable so he looked away.

The Hyuuga ex-heiress moved to place her head at his shoulder. She wanted to be daring for once, so sue her. She saw that he almost shivered at the feel of her warm breath on his skin. Before it could register in his mind, she was already kissing up his neck. He let out a groan as she took his earlobe into her mouth.

The feel of her body pressed up against his was sublime, utterly electrifying. It made him gluttonous for more. He wanted to her moan his name, to feel her body twitch and writhe for more. Things that had never crossed his mind until now but the endless possibilities enticed him.

Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her in a while. Yeah that was it…

Finally, her lips found his, by instinct his hands found her hips and her arms snaked around his neck, pulling her down on him.

"You smell like garlic bread" he mumbled and kissed her again. She laughed into his face for second time that night.

"What's got you so giggly?" he asked. She gave a shy smile in response.

His fingers gently ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of the ex-heiress. With her cheeks still blushing hotly, she glanced back down into his dark eyes like deep pools. He kissed her with eyes open then broke away from her and flipped them over so he was on top, resting his forehead against hers. Hinata could only watch breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across her face. Her eyes shut in anticipation. But the kiss never came.

She felt him shift and almost whined. Opening her eyes she saw him pull his shirt off, exposing her to the muscle underneath. Her breath caught in her throat as he stood over like some sex-god out of those romance novels under her bed. Her eyes wandered down his toned abs before resting on the thin trail of dark hair. Heat rushed to her face faster that lightening.

"You don't still need that blanket, do you?" He asked with a perpetual smirk.

"N-Nani?!"

"Aren't you hot in that?"

Hinata pouted stubbornly. "I feel fine… and don't think you could easily get me out of my pants Sasuke."

"Surely you know me better than that, princess." He said and settled back on top of her. "I'd never try something like that."

"Oh really?" she teased and pecked his lips but a hand slid behind her head and rested at her nape, keeping her lips latched onto his.

He has to know.

He has to know that I'm in love with him.

**U**

Clouds of grey and black loomed over head in the ashen sky, it was dark and malignant, quite befitting of his mood.

To say that he was angry would be the understatement of the century, it boiled deep in his system like lava. It churned deep with him, with a pressure so great even he didn't know how had managed to not find her, seek her out and show her who he really was. She was a curious little thing, always watching him. But she was way in over her head.

That stupid, _stupid_ child had tried to best him, ditching him at such an esteemed restaurant. He looked absolutely foolish, asking the waiter if he could check for his lady in the restrooms only to find out that she wasn't there.

The thought of her being kidnapped or rather in danger hadn't crossed his mind. He knew who she'd run off to, it had to be that Uchiha scum, he was sure of it. But he would handle her like he handled all of his business, with heavy-handed authority and a hint of spite. He would clip those wings that wanted so desperately to fly; Hyuuga Hinata will rue ever laying those wretched eyes on him.

Takeo glared at the pearl engagement ring in between his fingers.

He would get what he wanted because he always got what he wanted and that was that…


	10. Ten

_Final Revision on February 2017; Format and grammar edits, nothing too crazy. Enjoy._

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Subdue

_征服する_

_._

"_Our time together, is just never quite enough."_

**U**

When Hinata awoke to a diminished fire and a subdued silence, she knew it's too way early for her to be awake. The wooden floors were cold but the blanket over her shielded her from most of the impending cold. Slowly and reluctantly, she uncovered her face.

Hinata blinked owlishly, closed her eyes, and then blinked again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate through the stained, glass window above. Surprisingly she'd never noticed it before now, not until the sun was blinding her through it. Yawning with a sigh, she belatedly realized that she was lying on something squishy and warm. So she decided not to move just yet, even though she was wide awake. After a few more moments though, she slowly sits up.

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, his breaths were deep and calming, his lips were parted slightly. A fleeting thought crossed her mind: _If only I could wake up to this sight every morning._

Even his tousled bed-hair was endearing. Dark strands were strewn messily around him, somewhat like halo. Not exactly, but she could see it in her mind's eye. His hair has certainly gotten longer since his release. But Hinata suddenly doesn't have the heart to tell him to cut it.

"Go back to sleep." He says suddenly, without opening his eyes. Hinata flinches, caught off guard but naturally a smile breaks across her face. She stands over him and tosses the blankets back over his still form. Almost immediately he curls up on side. Sleep-filled Sasuke was cute in the most innocent of ways.

Hinata tiptoed to the kitchen and quietly got a glass of water then escaped to the back patio. She sat on the veranda floor with thin legs dangling over. Reedy strands of grass covered in morning dew tickle the soles of her bare feet. Sasuke's training shirt is big and it pools in her lap like an over-sized dress. But it's warm and it smells of him. It comforted her for the moment however she knew that she had a tiresome day ahead of her.

She needed to go home and speak with her father.

Looking down at the shirt, she realized that she wanted to protect Sasuke from it all. After everything he's gone through, he doesn't deserve to be put under scrutiny by the elders or the Ishida. He's already had to sacrifice so much as it is. This particular burden is for her alone.

Pale eyes drift over to the small garden in the far corner of the yard. Hinata makes a mental note to harvest the crops that have sprouted before it's too late. It's come along quite well; she can't help the pride that swells in her chest. _They've_come a long way.

She hears the patio door open.

Sasuke squats right next to her with a look that could only mean 'come back to bed, idiot'. This time her face splits into a wide grin that quickly turns into full blown laughter seconds later. But Sasuke isn't as amused. Hinata nudges him back towards the door.

"I won't stop you from going back to sleep Sasuke-kun. And you're not wearing a shirt. Don't act so tough, you must be cold."

But Sasuke rolls his eyes and takes a seat next her. "Can't…not without you at least." He says with a voice hoarse from sleep. Hinata smiles sheepishly but knows that he's dead serious. Hinata gauges the time by position of the sun; father could still be in his dojo right about now. The two are quiet again, Hinata because she's deep in her thoughts and Sasuke because he's watching her. It lasts only for a moment before Sasuke rubs his forehead on her shoulder.

"Get rid of that serious look or you'll scare the neighbors."

The dark-haired girl scoffs haughtily, in an over-exaggerated, Hyuuga-like manner. "You're one to talk," she takes a sip of her water then pauses after a second. "Sasuke, you don't even have neighbors."

A pause.

"Jokes just aren't for me, huh?" he mumbles to no one in particular. She laughs quietly through her nostrils, it's a low and lighthearted sound. She leans in to kiss him. It's a slow and soft kiss, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressed her cheek softly. Her hand settled on his bare chest. Under the palm of her hand, she can feel the beat of his heart. It's steady and strong.

It reminds her that this _isn't_a dream. This is real life, he's here by her side. He plans to stay for good.

"I love you," she whispers against his lips. The words humbly flow from parted lips in the most natural of ways, like breathing. It was said so quietly that Sasuke almost missed it.

When was the last time someone's said those words to him and meant it? He can't even remember, but it's come from _her_ and she means it with all of her heart.

Sasuke's known by the way she worries for him; the way she genuinely understands him for who is. She doesn't try to write off who he was or his past. She doesn't want to hide his transgressions or hide herself from it. Hinata has accepted every inch of him for who he is as a whole, not bits and pieces of him.

Her love is raw, unique, unconditional and most importantly, it's a rarity to experience something so true.

Sasuke pulls her into him. "I love you too, always." He murmurs into her hair. They stay like for few minutes as the sun slowly ascends higher into the sky. The air gets warmer and Hinata feels sleep pull at her again. It'd be easy to laze around with Sasuke, what with the way his strong arms are wrapped around her protectively. But her nagging conscience is reminding her that she has pressing matters to deal with.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Dark hair grazes his chin as she looks up at him with those milky eyes. "I have to go and see my father."

He sighs. "I know." And he does, he understands the amount of pressure on her, now more than ever. "Let me come with you." It's sounds more like a statement than a question. But he just has to be there for her.

"No, that won't be necessary."

Normally he'd try to convince her otherwise but she had her 'no-nonsense' voice on. It'd do him well not to argue. Slowly he felt her extract herself from him and head back inside without another glance. Sasuke watched her retreating form until she turned the corner down the hall.

Hinata had grown in more ways than one. Pressure indeed produces diamonds. He guessed he should be happy for the new found strength. He always knew she had it in her although it was widely suppressed. But he still wanted to be there. The Uchiha had just got her back, he didn't want to lose her again. He was stuck in between wanting to respect Hinata's wishes and wanting to protect her whether she desired it or not.

After a few minutes passed, he decided to head back in. He heard the shower running and knew that Hinata would be out in a few. Sasuke took down her dried kimono from where it hung and placed it on his bed for her to see once she stepped out of the shower.

Maybe he should suggest she bring spare clothes over or would that be too weird? He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. In the end, he decides against. Taking a sip of his coffee, he hears her coming long before he actually lays eyes on her.

Hinata emerged from Sasuke's room dressed in her kimono from her previous outing. Her hair was slightly damp, hanging over her shoulders.

He met her in the foyer.

"Let me come." He was a hairs breath away from begging. But the way her jaw clenched uncertainly was enough reason for him to back down for now.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Hinata pecked the corner of his mouth and was gone in a flash. Leaving him to his own devices. She leaves quickly and without looking back because she knows that if she does, she'll eventually run back into his arms. Hinata will stay there forever because his arm offer solace like nothing else in the world.

The walk back to the Hyuuga compound took longer than usual for Hinata as she was rehearsing what to say and estimating how potentially out-of-hand the situation could get.

"Good morning, Lady Hinata." came the guards, if they wondered about her whereabouts, they didn't ask, but she didn't expect them too. Most of them made their own assumptions anyway. Regardless she entered the main compound. Her father was usually in his dojo before breakfast so she headed there first.

Upon reaching it, she sees that her father was exiting at that same moment.

"Father, good morning." She bowed.

"Good morning." His gaze was weary. "You're up early." His statement prompted for an explanation.

"Oh yes, a-ano, I wanted to speak with you."

"Whatever it is cannot wait?"

Ordinarily Hinata would excuse herself and apologize for wasting her father's precious time but today she couldn't be bothered with suffocating formalities.

"Actually, it can't. I'd like for us to speak in your office."

Hiashi raised a single brow at his eldest daughter's boldness. "Very well." He turned and led the way, missing the slight upward curve in Hinata's lips.

**U**

Sasuke had tried to go back to sleep after Hinata's departure but couldn't, not without her warmth. It was pitiful the way he was missing her already. But he couldn't help it. Hinata could leave and never come back, and he couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again.

After training for a bit, having breakfast and then a shower, the Uchiha didn't know what to with himself. After a week of his injured arm in a bandage, perhaps he'd go see Sakura so he could finally take a look at it. His arm felt a lot better, he was sure it was healed.

With hands in his pocket, Sasuke made his way towards the main part of the village. Granted, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, Hinata being on the forefront of his mind, but he ended up in front of Naruto's apartment complex. The ex-Ronin is reminded of the many times Naruto has barged into his home uninvited and decides it's time for a little revenge.

He bangs on the door with not even an inkling of discretion. He'd wake up the neighbors if he had to. After a moment the door slowly creaked open to reveal a boxer-clad Naruto rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You're still asleep, dobe?" He smirked. "Without me you'd be a lazy bum."

Naruto, who seemed to get a hold of himself, only frowned. "The hell are you doing here?" He asked mid-yawned.

Sasuke covered his nose in disgust. "Naruto seriously, your breath—wait don't close the door. What's up your ass today?" The Uchiha placed his hand on the door, propping it open.

The blonde didn't seem to be in good mood and that was pretty rare for the human ray of sunshine. Despite obviously just waking up, the Uzumaki was fidgety and avoiding eye contact, which was grossly unlike him.

"What's going on, Naruto?"

"Uhh eh nothing, I'm just tired. Tsunade-sama has been keeping me late at the office lately."

That part seemed to be true but Sasuke could tell there was something else bothering his best friend. And he never referred to the Hokage with honorifics, let alone her actual name. Sasuke's interest was officially peaked.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Sasuke was never one to give advice or interfere with people's personal lives. He recognized that this was one of the many ways Hinata was helping him become more sensitive (or in tune rather) to the people around him and their problems. Naruto seemed to like that but instead of inviting him in, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Another red flag went off in the Uchiha's mind and he debated whether to push it or not.

"You're really gonna come out here in only your boxers? Pretty shameless, even for you, Dobe."

Again Naruto was standoffish.

"Look just go put on some clothes and meet me at the training grounds." That was how he and Naruto handled things.

The Uzumaki nodded with a sigh.

"Oh and if you see Sakura, tell her I need to get my arm checked out." If he hadn't been looking directly at him, Sasuke would have missed the way Naruto's ear went red.

"S-S-Sure no problem, that it? Okay bye!"

The door was promptly shut right in his face.

If Sasuke didn't know any better…

**U**

Hiashi's office overlooked a small personal garden, the Hyuuga clan had many of those. It was calming to be able to step out into nature, to breathe crisp clean air, to feel cool breeze, to watch vibrant flowers of all kinds glow under the bright sun. Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't enjoy those pleasantries at this moment.

The older Hyuuga eyed his daughter sternly over the rim of his tea-cup she'd just served him. She sat stock-still, kneeling with hands folded neatly in her lap. Her eyes were downcast but not because she was nervous. Hinata was focused. But then pale eyes clashed against one another like a brewing storm, as he placed his cup down at the table.

"What did you have to tell me Hinata, that couldn't wait till later?"

She didn't miss a beat. "I refuse to marry Ishida Takeo."

Only a single eyebrow raised, of all the things he expected from her, this was not one of them. "You are refusing a marriage proposed by the elders?" he needed her to be clear on her decision.

"Yes, father." She cleared her throat. "But I also wanted to apologize for the shame I brought onto this family with my actions yesterday. It was uncalled for and I-it made us look bad."

Her father didn't say anything, in fact he looked even more perplexed. His thin lips were pursed and his eyes were fixed as if he was looking over her head. "What exactly did you do?"

"I abandoned him…yesterday on our date. I just left." Hiashi didn't seem to know that. "Father I thought he told you."

The older man in question only shook his head. "Takara hasn't spoken to me about it, though I know she will later. Thank you for telling me."

"Okay…"

Hinata expected him to lash out at her or at least dismiss her but he did nothing of sort. Instead he had this look in eye, she couldn't quite place. It was unfamiliar.

"Father, I haven't been completely truthful with you these past few months."

Hiashi's gaze became pointed. It was just surprise after surprise with Hinata this morning.

"I'm…seeing someone." This was not a conversation she ever thought she'd have with her father but at this point she couldn't be bothered. She'd tell him the truth and deal with any consequences later.

"The Uzumaki?" he inquired. If it were him, he could bargain with the clan about marriage arrangements. Naruto had been a great asset to winning the war and he would be Hokage soon. The clan wouldn't possibly pass up that influence. And Hinata would be with who she loved.

"No father, not him. It's Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata waited for the berating or the yelling, or the slamming of his fist against the wooden table but nothing came. She ventured to look up at him.

His head was in his hand and he was staring at the table. Was he disappointed? She wouldn't be surprised if he was. But he didn't say anything, Hinata was shell shocked. Her father was the epitome of stoicism. Hiashi was always composed and unperturbed. Nothing even caught him off guard, yet her revelation unnerved him.

"The same Uchiha who the Ishida accused you of sleeping with? The same Uchiha that the clan forbade you from associating with? The same Uchiha who is a traitor to Konoha?" His voice had gone from quiet and eerily calm to full blown anger and disbelief."

Hinata became angry too. How dare he talk about Sasuke in that way? He and the clan belittled and degraded her all her life and she could bear it but to speak ill of Sasuke was the greatest sin they could ever take against her.

"Don't speak about him like that. You don't know him, father!" She stood up over her kneeling father. "Say what you want about me, but don't you dare speak ill of the only person who cares that I am alive and well. I-I won't stand for it." Her anger was boiling over like running sulfur, like a potent acid, burning and scalding anything in sight.

"Do you even know what you're saying? You're turning your back on kin? On the clan?"

"You turned your back on me first! The clan was willing to sacrifice my happiness for an intercontinental affiliation with the Ishida, I'm just a bargaining tool. So please father, don't preach to me about kin or family or the clan." For some reason Takeo's words from the night of the ceremony rang in her head.

"I'm sorry father, but I have decided to forge my own way."

With everything off her chest, she left her father's office and didn't look back. Hiashi sat back and watched her go. He turned his attention back onto the cold tea in front of him but his thoughts were elsewhere.

Sacrifice. He knew a lot about it, a lot more than many shinobi did. Hiashi sacrificed his life for his own father and the Hyuuga clan. He sacrificed his own brother to uphold said clan. Was he willing to sacrifice his eldest daughter too?

He knew that Hinata didn't hate, despite everything she'd gone through; she didn't resent him or the clan but she could learn to. If he put the clan before her happiness or freedom, she would never _stop_ hating him, that he was sure of. The anger she had shown just a few moments ago was a testament to how capable she was of hating him. He didn't want that.

Hiashi loved his daughter, he truly did, with all of his heart, he did. But he loved his clan just as much. He loved his people just as much. This time he didn't have the luxury of placating both. This time he'd have to choose.

The only question was which one was he willing to sacrifice? Whose hate could he stand more? His late wife was a caring woman whose legacy would live on uniquely through Hinata. To sacrifice Hinata would be to kill off whatever was left of his other half, to kill off the memory of his soulmate.

Could he do it? Was the clan that much more important to him? For the first time in a very long time, Hiashi didn't know what to do. The night he had told Hinata of the clan's decision came to mind. He knew it was a mistake then and it was still a mistake now. Time didn't make it any better to deal with. Hiashi rebuked himself because he should have found a way out, he shouldn't have let the elders control him the way they did.

A light knock met his ears.

"Hyuuga-sama, breakfast is being served."

He stood and heard his weakening bones creak. He was getting too old for this kind of thing.

**U**

The training ground was eerily quiet and still. Blue eyes darted around him. Nothing to his left and right and both his front and back was clear. It was an aerial attack! Just as he raised his kunai over his head, he felt the familiar pressure of Sasuke's sword pushing against him. The two battled for a moment with pressure seeing who would step down first.

The Uchiha twisted the kunai out of his hand so he improvised with a barrage of punches. The Uchiha and the Uzumaki clashed once again and continued for another hour before passing out side by side.

A minute passed.

"Spill, Naruto." He said, tactless as usual but Naruto was used to it.

The blonde closed his eyes a took a deep breath. "She's retiring soon and everything I've worked for will be in the palm of my hand. It wasn't an empty promise. I won't have it bit by bit until I'm more 'mature'. No, they're giving me the whole damn thing."

The Uchiha almost didn't know how to react with Naruto being so somber and serious, he almost felt like _he_ had to be the comedic relief.

"You've worked hard to prove yourself and for so long too. Don't you think it's time for you to reap what you've sowed. You can't remain stagnant, endlessly planting seeds. Sometimes…after cultivating them for so long, you have to…harvest them." The Uchiha didn't know what the hell he was saying but Naruto seemed to understand.

"I-I understand that." A small smile graced the Uzumaki's features. "It's just that after planting for so long, you almost forget about _what_ you've been planting, harvesting was always so far away and sounds so foreign to you, you almost don't want to do it… I don't know…" he trailed off.

The Uchiha folded his arms behind his head and looked up into the clouds, mulling over his friend's words.

"But you wanted it, didn't you? You wanted it so bad that you proved it to every villager, shinobi or not that you wanted it. They believe you can do it too; everyone believe in you…. I believe in you, more than probably know." He turned his head to face him friend. "You're not going to make me repeat myself on how grateful I am to you?"

The blonde shook his head with a smile. "'Course not… hey teme, um, Sakura… she's been on my case about, ya know, acting the part, acting like a Hokage. But I don't want to change who I am… I mean, I guess I can be a little bit more mature but I-I don't want to be someone I'm not."

"Then don't." the Uchiha's gaze hardened into a glare. "A person who loves you shouldn't want to change you. The people of this village fell in love with you truly are, not some façade. To put up a front now would a spit in the face to everyone who believes in you. They don't want a 'put together' Naruto who addresses people with honorifics. They want the leader who so selflessly protected them in the war."

Sasuke scoffed. "You should know that by now."

Naruto laughed and looked away. "Yeah you're right, I don't know what I was thinking. Say, when did you get so insightful, hmm?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "Oh have the tables have turned." He mumbled to himself.

"Oh c'mon, I know something's up Teme. Sakura and I noticed a while ago, so fess up!"

"You really wanna know, huh?" he inquired. "I didn't know our friendship was so 'give and take'."

Naruto's blue eyes were shining now with excitement and mirth. "Don't go changing the subject!"

The ex-avenger sighed and at up to lean against the base of a tree. Where would he even start? This would be the first time he'd disclosed any information to anyone about Hinata.

"I have a girlfriend."

Naruto visually deflated, a pout forming on his lips. "So you're seriously not going to tell me? You're such a bastard, always holding out on me."

Sasuke didn't know whether he was appalled or offended.

"I _am_ telling the truth, dumbass, as a matter a fact, fuck you. I'm going home."

The Uchiha stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets once again and strode off. He wasn't really upset but he was definitely embarrassed. Why was it so hard for Naruto to believe him, as if he'd ever lie about having a girlfriend?

"Wait up!"

And sure enough Naruto was following him home.

"So you seriously have a girlfriend?"

"Leave me alone."

"Is she a civilian?"

"No."

"Have I met her?"

"…."

"Do I know her?"

"…."

"Is she pretty at least?"

Sasuke gave his teammate a hard glare.

"Okay, okay, easy boy." Naruto pacified. "If she _really_ is a person, why don't you describe her to me."

"Tempting but I'll pass." He grumbled.

"You see! How am I supposed to believe you without anything thing to go off of?"

"She's real so stop worrying about it Naruto!"

The two were starting to received odd glancing from the people around them. The Uchiha scowled at the attention.

"Seriously Sasuke, if she's as real as you say she is…" Sasuke didn't like the inkling of doubt in the blonde's voice. "then why can't I meet her. Are you hiding her from me because really she has a rotten personality but you're so blinded by love that you can see that she's only with you for your money? Is that it?"

For the nth time Sasuke took a deep breath and turned to his annoyingly inquisitive teammate. "First off, you really need to stop watching those dramatic soap operas with Sakura, seriously. Second off, I'll introduce you to her when the time presents itself so stop pestering me."

Naruto surprisingly seemed content with that. "Okay then, I'll hold you to it."

Sasuke didn't have the time to deal with what Naruto could have meant by that since they were in front of the Uchiha gates. He looked over his shoulder at the Uzumaki who was in turn looking around like a tourist at a museum. It was only when he made it to the main house that he stopped dead in his tracks with Naruto bumping right into his back.

Taking yet another deep sigh, Sasuke turned around to face his best friend.

"Naruto, meet my girlfriend."

The Uzumaki peered over Sasuke's shoulder eyes glued to the figure huddled by the door.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

The girl in question sprang up at the sound of her name. She came back to the Uchiha compound to find that for the first time, Sasuke had locked his door. She didn't want to go all the way back home so she decided to wait and ended up dosing off.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." She bowed to them. Sasuke pulled her into a hug, ignoring a spluttering Naruto behind him. And opened the door with his key.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." He said with a small smile. "Can't say I'm not glad you're here though.

Hinata only smiled up at him. "I was willing to wait as long as I had to."

Naruto, who had been watching the romantic scene from the foyer decided to interject.

"Hinata-chan's the girlfriend you've been talking about?! Jeez Sasuke, of all the girls—" but his ranting was cut short as the sight of the two hugging. They had completely ignored him.

Suddenly he felt like he was intruding on a very intimate moment.

"I-I'll just catch you guys later."

He was half-way out of door when he heard Hinata call him back.

"Naruto-kun, please stay for tea."

From behind the Hyuuga, Naruto could see the glare Sasuke was giving him, wanting nothing more but to rid himself of the nosey Uzumaki. A grin split across Naruto's face.

"Why, of course Hinata, I'd looove too!"

The jinchuuriki snickered passed the Uchiha and entered the kitchen, following closely behind Hinata. From afar Sasuke could see the Hinata was really comfortable with Naruto, in fact, they seemed to be well acquainted with one another. Apparently Naruto had said something so funny, Hinata had to grip the counter lest she fall from laughing so hard.

It was unsettling to see her so at ease with a male other than himself. Uchiha were very territorial and Sasuke could feel the jealousy pull at his chest.

Once the tea was made, the two joined Sasuke in the parlor, still heavily engrossed in the conversation they were having which was mostly one-sided, Naruto was doing all of the talking and yet Hinata was just as attentive, a perpetual blush on her cheeks.

"So Naruto why didn't you ever return Hinata's feelings? She did confess to you; I wonder if you ever got the chance to give her a straight answer?" Sasuke voice was low with currents of malice.

Naruto choked on his tea and Hinata blinked rapidly, looking down into her lap. The Uchiha hadn't realized that he'd voiced his thoughts out loud. Immediate guilt washed over him. He shouldn't have done that to his friend and he sure as hell shouldn't have done that to Hinata, she was an innocent bystander to all of this. And it wasn't even any his business. Whatever went on with them was obviously over. Hinata had moved on that much was clear.

So why? Why did he say it?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He said quickly.

It was Naruto who spoke up. "Nah it's my bad, I uh…I should've went home. I knew you were tired I—"

"No it's my fault, it was rude and uncalled for. Forgive me"

"No, seriously Sasuke, it was me"

But Sasuke wasn't having it. "Naruto… please, it was my fault—"

There was a gasp and both males turned to Hinata whose shoulders were quivering.

"Hina, I—"

"Hinata-chan don't cry."

A quiet laugh pierced the room, well quiet at first, until she looked up with pale eyes on the brink of tears. Hinata was laughing so hard, she snorted.

"You…two," she started in between gasps. "are fighting…over… who… is sorrier."

Soon Naruto started laughing too and Sasuke could only look on with disbelief. The ex-heiress wipes a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Oh man… you guy are r-really something."

Naruto's blue eyes were shining with unshed tears of his own. Sasuke couldn't tell if they were from laughing or not but the blonde pulled the blunette into a bone-crushing hug. He whispered something into Hinata's ear the girl hugged him tighter.

When Naruto finally released her, he stood up and smiled at his two favorite people. "I'll see you guys later."

"Ja ne, Naruto-kun." The Hyuuga waved.

Sasuke stood up to walk his friend out. Before he could get the door closed, Naruto stuck his hand out.

"Hey Sasuke, if you break her heart, you know I'll have to kill you, right?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Don't plan on it. If anything I hope she doesn't break mine." The Uzumaki regarded him with wonder before shaking his head and walking away.

When Sasuke returned, Hinata was in the kitchen, washing the tea cups. A pair of strong arms snaked around her waist, she could feel him nuzzling closer into her neck and planting a kiss near her ear. She turned around to face him.

"What exactly was that about, Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes never left her lips.

"I…" he cleared his throat when he noticed that she was wearing a tank top, in an instant, his tongue went dry. When he couldn't come up with anything, she pushed him aside. But he was on her instant. This time he really had to apologize.

Hinata was fast, already down the hall before he pushed her against it with his pelvis pinning her down. "Forgive me."

Hinata shook her head with eyes alight with mischief.

"Forgive me." He said again with lips on her collarbone.

A moan escaped her lips but she clamped down on it. She would hold out on him until he really begged. Her breasts were pressing against his chest, she felt the familiar heat pool in her stomach. With strength she didn't know she had, she pushed him off her a went back into the main room. And of course, he followed like a lost puppy.

"Sasuke, Naruto and I are just friends. Yes, once upon a time, I did care about him but I found something I cared about more. I don't plan on leaving your side for any reason… trust me."

He felt like an idiot.

"Forgive me." This time his dark eyes were pleading.

"Of course." She murmured and wrapped two arms around his neck. His kissed her like his life depended on it, with the power of the sun and moon.

There was no one in the world who could take her place.


	11. Eleven

_Final Revision on February 2017; Format and grammar edits, nothing too crazy. Enjoy._

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Subdue

_征服する_

_._

"_We loved with a love that was more than love."_

**U**

On a sunny, spring afternoon, Uchiha Sasuke found himself standing in front of the Hyuuga compound gates, a scowl present on his lips.

The guards regarded him warily. A series of thoughts ran through their mind but ultimately Sasuke knew they were thinking the same thing everyone else thought and they sure as hell didn't trust. He could see that they were prepared to deny him entry but there was a hint of fear in their eyes. Overall, they stood rigid and firm, probably ready to die if it came to it.

Before he could speak up, the new heiress appeared, she just so happened to be walking by. The younger girl was still in her training gear, a towel around her small shoulders. She looked surprised to see him.

"The person you're looking for isn't here. She went out for the day."

The Uchiha blinked at the vague answer she gave to a question he wasn't even going to ask. "I'm here to see the clan head."

At that Hanabi looked even more surprised but her lips were set in a thin line as she weighed her options. In the end, she asked the guards to step aside and he was allowed entrance. He fell into step with her as she led them towards the main house.

"Why do you need to see my father?"

After all that had transpired, he thought she'd at least have some clue as to what was going on. She seemed so sure the night she confronted him. Sasuke guessed she was just talking out of her ass that evening.

"I'd like to discuss a few things with him."

"What things?" she pressed and idly she reminded him of Naruto.

"Important things."

They were inside now. Maids, butlers, cooks, and gardeners alike, bustled about. Some sending careful glances his directions. One thing he noticed about the Hyuuga is that they all looked the same. All had dark hair and virtually white 'all-seeing' eyes, there was little room for variation. Young and old, they were almost carbon copies of one another. The Uchiha stuck out like a sore thumb.

Hanabi huffed indignantly. "Listen, I'm the heiress so whatever you have to discuss with my father, you can discuss with me."

Sasuke scoffed at her rebuff. "You're but a child. And your advice, support, opinion and practically anything else you have to offer is neither welcome or needed. Just direct me to your father's office and you can be on your merry way."

Hanabi's was red-faced and seething, he thought steam would spout from her ears. Ironically she continued to live up to the meaning of her name, 'firecracker'.

"Fine, suit yourself." She stomped ahead and the Uchiha could only smirk. _This_ was their heiress. Regardless of what Hinata thought, her sister was still a brat.

Hanabi gave him the silent treatment up until they reached a shoji door.

"Otou-san, Uchiha Sasuke is here to see you."

After a moment, Hanabi opened the door and allowed Sasuke to step in.

"Your welcome." She mumbled sarcastically before closing the door.

Sasuke stood before the Hyuuga clan head who didn't appear surprised to see him. Hiashi was enjoying a cup of tea, reading over a few scrolls, unbeknown to Sasuke were actually the written documents of Hinata's wedding agreement.

"Please, have a seat Sasuke-san."

The Uchiha thought to stand for a moment but eventually caved and sat down.

As he did, Hiashi reached for a bottle under the table. He pushed the tea set aside and placed two saucers and a bottle of sake before him.

"Help yourself."

The Uchiha was a little skeptical but stared at the sake indifferently. "I came here to talk business with you, not to exchange pleasantries."

"That is why I offered the sake and not tea." Hiashi went ahead and poured himself a cup. "So do help yourself."

If Sasuke was being honest with himself, he'd say that Hiashi's behavior was making even more distrustful of him than before. The Hyuuga was self-assured. Everything from the way he held himself, to the way he spoke, to that look of unassailable confidence in his eye showed that he held all of the proper cards and that Sasuke was _not_ in control. So Sasuke did the best he could in this situation and obliged.

He poured himself some sake, drained it, then poured another.

"You're not head of the Hyuuga clan for no good reason. It's your job to know everything about the inner workings of your people and your clansmen, that includes your own daughter, Hinata."

Hiashi's face revealed nothing and Sasuke continued.

"I myself know how clans work, despite the fact that I _am_ my clan. I also know how people work, especially people of power. Just keep in mind that I don't beat around the bush and I'm not going to do a passive-aggressive, political tango back-and-forth with you either."

Hiashi even smirked at that. He commended the Uchiha's professionalism. "Of course…it's one of the few things I like about you Uchiha. Your father was the same way. I expect no less. Which is why I'm sure the arrangement you and I can form will be highly lucrative to both of our similar causes."

"Good, that's all I ask." Sasuke replied. He looked around the office. It was plain with minimal furniture and traditional decorating. Not extravagant, but simple enough. On the desk was a picture of Hinata and Hanabi both very young and happy, probably taken before either of them became academy students.

He felt a pull at his chest.

Without asking, Sasuke picked up the frame for a closer look. Hiashi said nothing

"I love your daughter…Hinata I mean, although I'm sure Hanabi is a half-decent ninja, she's a bit of a brat."

Hiashi almost smiled but kept his composure. Sasuke hadn't looked anywhere else but the picture in his hand, almost as if Hinata had captivated all of his immediate attention. Hiashi was intrigued at her ability to do so without even physically being present.

"Do you really?" He inquired. "I find it hard to believe a woman like Hinata would be your Achilles' heel."

Dark eyes snapped back up at him. "There is no woman _like_ Hinata, there is _just_ Hinata. She's not like any kunoichi I've ever met. No woman can be compared, and you have the nerve to speak of her like she's beneath you?"

Hiashi couldn't help his surprise. This conversation sounded a lot like the one he'd had with Hinata days ago. It was disarming how possessive they were of one another. The Hyuuga couldn't decipher whether it was a good or bad thing that Uchiha felt so strongly about his daughter and she him.

"You misunderstand. Hinata is a splendid kunoichi. Her meek qualities are underappreciated here…if you will. I want to understand why it is you've taken a liking to her. Surely there are others you could see yourself with, be it Haruno Sakura or any other. How can I be sure that you bear pure intentions towards my eldest?"

It was a question Sasuke wasn't exactly prepared for. He loved her and yet was his definition of love any credible? He was peculiar man, somewhat cold and hardhearted. Could feeling things like love be possible for someone like him. Could he even understand what it was? Was it pure, was it true?

Frankly he knew many things. He knew the best ways to assassinate someone, or the best ways to obtain information from a spy. He knew very little about the things of the heart but he did know this: he liked the way Hinata looked at him, he liked the way he felt around her. He liked how alarmingly kind she was even to him and to others who didn't deserve it.

He liked how unbiased she was in his regard and it confused him how aware she was of everything he's done and yet…she still cares for him. He appreciates her and loves her for who she is. He doesn't want Haruno Sakura or anyone else for that matter. He wants Hinata.

He can't stand the thought of her affections directed at any man other than himself, and most importantly he knows, without a doubt in his mind, like it's the truest thing in his heart, that he's ready to die for her at any given moment.

"I don't know much about love. The few things I remember about it don't make sense to me either, but one thing I do know is that I love Hinata, and I've been _in_ love with her since I met her. She knows my greatest weaknesses. She knows I'm not perfect and yet she still thinks I'm worth the time and effort. I don't deserve any of it, I know that… but she cries when I let her go. She's saddened when I push her away. Tell me…what am I supposed to do?"

Hiashi didn't say anything. He was thinking over what's been said. He's thinking over everything, his own marriage, his children, his choices.

"As shinobi, we are graced with only a few pleasant things in our lifespan." He sounds tired and so much like his age. "When we find those things worth living for, we either toss it aside, destroy it, or on the off chance, cherish it."

Sasuke was thoughtful. He understood.

Hiashi shuffled the scrolls almost forgotten on his desk. He slid them towards the Uchiha, encouraging him to take a look. The elder Hyuuga watched the light fade from the Uchiha's eyes with every word he read until he was finished.

"You approved these terms?" He asked and if Hiashi didn't know any better he'd say he heard a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yes. Only one party has agreed to these terms. As you can understand, Hinata refuses to sign these papers."

"Why are you showing this to me?" The Uchiha tried to remain calm. He _wanted_ to remain calm under the circumstances.

"I think you already know."

**U**

It was a very important day for Team Kurenai because one of their very own was getting married. Hinata couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips at the sight of her two beloved teammates in their traditional garb.

Kiba, who rarely wore anything but an old fur coat, donned a black kimono and dark navy colored hakama, both simple and handsomely tailored. Shino, as the groom, wore a formal wedding kimono and hakama with the Aburame clan symbol stitched on its back. Shino even removed his goggles and headband, revealing a pair of rich, dark brown eyes and his brown hair tumbled over his forehead in thick tufts without his hitai-ate holding it up.

The trio stood amongst themselves, sharing happy smiles. Well, Hinata was smiling, Kiba was teasing and Shino looked mildly annoyed.

"Don't be nervous Shino, all you gotta do is walk down that aisle and claim your pretty lady." Kiba gave his friend a hard pat on the back, which Shino replied with an irritated glare.

"I'm not nervous at all." Shino muttered and rubbed his forehead. He felt vulnerable without his trench coat and glasses.

"Yeah, sure you're not buddy."

"I'm going to go check on Haruka-chan, please be mindful of the time." Hinata hugged Shino tightly. "Congratulations, Shino-kun."

She could tell by the way his eyes glazed over that he was pleased, excited maybe even a bit anxious, no matter how much he denied it.

The wedding itself was taking place in the Aburame compound, in a beautiful temple, decorated with white gardenias and jasmine petals. Fine silks were pinned and pleated overhead and on the walls like a canopy of white, crème, and blue. The alter stood also decorated with flowers and ivy. Everything was remarkable. Many people were already seated, waiting and socializing with the other attendees.

Upon entering Haruka's room, she noticed that all of the other women had finally left. Haruka sat at the vanity alone.

"Haruka-chan, you look beautiful!" Hinata approached the woman and placed her hands on her shoulders. Haruka's wavy, strawberry-blonde hair was smoothed back in a French twist and held with an assortment of clips and accessories. Her make-up was expertly done, natural and subtle. And her all white _shiromuku_ kimono was the epitome of both purity and regalia. All that was left was the _wataboshi,_the bridal veil_._

"How did I become so lucky?" Haruka whispered. There was a smile on her lips but it seemed too sad for such an occasion as this. Hinata pressed a tissue to her lower lash line before the tear would ruin her make-up.

"You and Shino deserve each other. He's even lucky to have you. Please don't cry. This is celebrations of a wonderful union." Hinata felt her own eyes water a bit and she didn't even know why.

Haruka laughed at that. "Yes, you're right Hinata. Thank you."

Hinata laughed as well. She placed the head-dress atop Haruka's head. "So let's go get you married."

"Yes, let's!"

Haruka's father came in a few minutes after that, eager to walk his treasured daughter down the aisle where her soon-to-be husband awaited. Hinata helped Haruka into her shoes, touched up her hair and wished her good luck.

As she took her seat in between Kiba and Kurenai, she couldn't help but feel a sudden weight on her chest. She looked around at the many Aburame clan members, they were happy, excited, and most of all approving.

If she were to ever marry Sasuke, something she hadn't given much thought till now, would there be any smiling faces amongst the crowd at her own wedding?

And regardless of that, what if she found the urge to marry Sasuke even stronger than now. Would he want to marry her too? They spoke very little of the future and Hinata couldn't help but wonder if they even had a future together. She loved him and he loved her back, but she's witnessed people fall in and out of love plenty of times. What made them any different?

Her stomach twisted in a knot. It all felt like gravity was weighing down on her.

Last they spoke, both agreed to being too young to marry, but not even a week later, here she was considering it. Hinata could see herself spending the rest of her life with Sasuke. There wasn't a single soul she could love as much as she loved the Uchiha, but did he feel the same?

Bitterly, Hinata considered the fact Sasuke could easily get tired of her. There were prettier, stronger, and more intelligent kunoichi more fit for his standards. All she had was nobility, and barely that as ex-heiress.

"Hey Hina, you okay?" Kiba peered at his teammate.

"Oh y-yes. I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed."

Kiba smiled. "I know how you feel, can you imagine Shino having kids in the near future, geez, talk about mind-fuck."

Kurenai lips pursed at his language, but said nothing as she bounced Mirai on her lap. "Kiba, you shouldn't talk, can you imagine Konoha's most eligible bachelor a house-dad? Now that'll mess with my mind."

"Bah! I'm staying single as long as I can, so don't count on any grandkids from me." Kiba gave a toothy grin. "You got a better chance betting on Hinata."

"W-What?" The Hyuuga almost bit off her tongue.

Kurenai was thoughtful for a moment with a warm smile on her lips. "Indeed, Hinata you'd make the prettiest bride and an even prettier mother."

"Yeah, I agree, but any guy trying to get to you will have no choice but to go through me first. I'll pick out all the losers."

Kurenai laughed but Hinata remained silent.

"If that were the case, she'd never get married."

"Well, no ordinary guy's good enough for my girl." The Inuzuka swung a brawny arm over her chair. "Don't worry Hina, I've got it all under control." He winked.

Suddenly their conversation was cut short at the sound of the processional hymn. All stood from their seats in awe and wonder at the sight of Haruka and her father. Hinata didn't think it was possible but Haruka looked even more stunning under the warm lights and against the backdrop and all of the decorations that further accentuated the beauty of her and her kimono. The look on Shino's face was priceless. It was probably the first time she'd ever seen him cry, even if it was just a single tear.

Hinata could tell that he truly loved her and as indifferent as Shino appeared to others, she was well aware of his capability to do so. He loved his clan, his team, he loved his village, but the love he clearly had for Haruka seemed to trump it all.

Hinata felt her own tears hit her cheeks as the bride and groom stood before one another, basking in their love, among all that came to witness. The scene was all too surreal. Or maybe it was because this was technically her first wedding.

Hinata didn't know but she was feeling a rush of different emotions changing faster than her mind could grasp. Nevertheless, she watched on as the service continued.

The ceremony ended later in the afternoon, after all the traditional offerings made, rites read, and contracts signs, the real party commenced and soon Hinata found herself on the dance floor with Kiba. They weren't the only ones, apparently Haruka's family was a lively bunch and they sure knew how to celebrate.

Many of her relatives were really throwing it down, challenging others to join them. In the corner, Haruka was even giving Shino an impromptu dance lesson.

The new couple were inseparable the whole day. Each was the center of the universe for the other. They were so relaxed in each other's company, so loving. Their love for one another radiated from them and onto every person they came in contact with. Hinata was glad to have witnessed it.

Hinata couldn't hold back the giggle that made it to her lips as she swayed side to side as gracefully as she could manage. Kiba on the other hand took to challenging Haruka's grandpa to a dance off. With both hands on his knees Kiba popped his chest in and out, shaking his rear all at the same time.

"Beat that ojii-san!" he said in between breaths. Hinata felt her stitch at her side either from dancing or laughing, she didn't know.

The older man seemed to realize he'd been beaten and went for the next best thing. He took Hinata's hand and pulled her away from Kiba, twirling and dipping her then finally planting a kiss on her cheek. The Hyuuga blushed furiously.

"Hey hey gramps! Don't tell me I gotta beat you off her too," Kiba shook his fist but there was mirth in his glassy eyes. But then again he was also drunk too.

Hinata scurried off the dance floor and headed over to the bar. She needed a break from the crowd of jiving bodies. Content with just watching everyone, Hinata sat at the bar, nursing a cranberry juice. By late evening Kurenai had taken Mirai home and Kiba was chatting up an Aburame girl. Even Shino and Haruka had left the reception, leaving many drunken partygoers to continue on through the night.

After a while Hinata bid Kiba goodbye and headed home. She needed rest. Exiting the Aburame compound, Hinata was greeted by the sight of Uchiha Sasuke leaning against the bridge railing across street. He had a funny look on his face as she approached him.

"Were you waiting for me or this just a coincidence?"

He smirked. "Would you believe me if I told you that this was fate?"

The Hyuuga rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Sasuke to stare at her retreating figure. She made it five feet before turning back.

"Are you going to walk me home or not?"

His eyebrow quirked at that. "Your wish is my command, fair lady."

The streets were deserted for the most part only a few stragglers milled about, most of them were drunk, exiting the bar nearby. Sasuke reached for her hand, taking the small one in his. His thumb caressed the back of her hand affectionately. Hinata smiled up at him, leaning against his taller frame.

"Today was amazing, wedding ceremonies are so beautiful."

The Uchiha shrugged. "I haven't been to one so I wouldn't know." He wondered if that was odd. As old as he was, he's never been to a wedding. I shouldn't have been surprising, he was a shinobi after all, one without friends of marrying age at that. What time would he have in between mission to attend something like a wedding?

The Hyuuga smiled. "Me neither, today was my first time. It was overwhelming."

"Did you cry?"

He was teasing her and Hinata almost wanted to punch him because she did in fact cry. Her pout told him all he needed to know.

"Softy," He mumbled.

"Jerk." She whispered back.

He actually laughed at how sharp her tongue was getting. She was starting to talk like him. Was this normal for two people in a relationship? To be around someone for so long, so frequently that you pick on their language and mannerisms. No wonder Kakashi hope Hinata would rub off him.

Without any one around, he seemed to loosen up a bit. Sasuke gave her hand a light squeeze. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight."

"Ah. So what did you do today apart from the usual sleep, train, eat, and train some more?"

He looked at the woman on his arm with a half-hearted glare. "That's not how I spend my days!" A scoff was the only reply he got. They continued on and only five minutes later Hinata realized that he didn't really answer the question.

"If that is not all you did, then what else?"

The Uchiha shrugged noncommittally. "Nothing of extreme importance."

"Extreme importance?" Hinata repeated. But she didn't have it in her to push it so she let it go. Whatever it was, she knew it would come to light eventually. Plus, Sasuke never kept secrets from her. She nestled a little closer to him, breathing in his scent and she couldn't help but think that he was so warm despite the evening chill.

"Come home tonight."

Recently Hinata noticed that Sasuke no longer referred to the Uchiha compound as his house but as their own, as if they both owned it collectively. And every time he said it, it was almost like he was referring to the Hyuuga compound like it _wasn't_ her home.

It was both endearing and strange.

At first she thought it was a joke since she was always over there but then he gave her a spare key. Since then she knew he was serious. He'd even asked her to bring clothes over, they were practically living together.

"Okay," she mumbled into his sleeve.

Hinata was thankful that both their compounds were so out of the way. She didn't even want to think about the rumors that would have been circling amongst the Konoha gossips had anyone seen her walking to the Uchiha compounds so frequently and sometimes late at night.

She was even more thankful at the fact that despite her family being wielders of a doujutsu that could allow you to see through walls, there was a lot of privacy in her compound. Rarely would anyone check her room or spy on her so she was free to virtually do as she pleased. Her father trusted her, and she never abuse that freedom or gave him reason to question her… at least not blatantly.

The two entered the compound gates. Sasuke's home, the main house, was at the end of the dirt paved road. Hinata wondered if Sasuke ever thought of reconstructing the buildings, they were old and many had cave-ins. Despite her curiosity, Hinata dare not ask.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should do some renovations to this place, maybe knock a few buildings down and replace them."

"E-Eh really?"

The Uchiha looked down at his girlfriend. Shock was written all over her face. "What? You don't think so?"

"No, I was actually thinking the same thing." She smiled. "You pulled the thoughts right out of my head."

He smirked in return. "Great minds think alike I guess." Sasuke pushed the key into the door and flicked on the lights all while kicking off his shoes.

"Sasuke-kun are you hungry?"

"No…you?" He watched as she made for the hall.

"Nope!" she called from the restroom.

The Uchiha placed his jacket on the coat-hook. He'd almost forgotten the velvet box with its confines. He thumbed it open and stared at the ring he was gifted, a thin gold band, a single pearl at the center with two diamonds on each side. Hiashi had given it to him after their meeting.

Sasuke still couldn't believe that he had gotten the older man's blessing. It was Hinata's mother wedding ring and Sasuke couldn't think of one more perfect. He heard the sink running and stuffed it in his pocket right as the Hyuuga beauty came back out.

"Why are you still standing at the door?" she asked with a quirky gaze.

"Er no reason." He gave the most convincing smile he could muster up. Sasuke walked up to Hinata, her head barely came to his collarbone.

"Wow, you're a short one." He poked her forehead.

"I-I am not! I'm a-average!"

He rolled his eyes and leaned into her. "Is that so," he breathed and her retort died on her lips once they connected with his. His tongue pushed passed her lips, exploring every inch of her mouth. Sasuke was a good kisser and every time he was near, she felt that familiar heat pool at the base of her stomach. Hinata later realized that it was desire.

"Sasuke-kun," she whined. Her small hands fisted his shirt. With one hand beside her head and the other on her waist, he had her exactly where he wanted her. His lips were coaxing her, promising her of more to come, Hinata almost couldn't take it.

She was the first to pull away for air but for Sasuke his want was far from sated. However, he never crossed the line. If and only if Hinata asked for more than he gladly oblige without question. It was an unspoken rule to not take things too far. He had her trust.

Hinata kissed the corner of his mouth then his lips. She'd never been a confident kisser but the more they did it, the bolder she got. Often times she even initiated it. Her favorite moment was when they pulled away and if she was lucky she'd catch Sasuke with his eyes still closed, a blush heavy on his cheeks, still reeling from their moment together, until it slowly dissipated.

She wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him again. When she pulled back, he was watching her with lids barely open.

"You look tired," she murmured. Truth be told she was too. Instinctively, he picked her up. Hinata wrapped both legs around his waist and let him carry her into the bedroom. She wasn't shy or nervous to share a bed with Sasuke, it was almost a testament to how much she trusted him. So when he finally deposited her on the bed, she started to undo her obi and peel back her kimono.

Sasuke made a point not to look and turned his back to her while changing into his own night clothes. She found spare pajamas in her designated drawer and slipped them on.

They brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. Soon they were under the covers, Hinata on one side and Sasuke on his. They stopped going to sleep touching or spooning. Sasuke thought it was too much temptation and Hinata didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable so she agreed.

A few minutes later she can hear his steady breathing. It's always easy for Sasuke to fall asleep despite what he says. Hinata on the other hand is a different story. Without Sasuke's warm body at her back or his arm around her waist, she finds hard to sleep peacefully.

Hinata stares at the ceiling with a pout.

She tries counting her breath, counting sheep, hell she's counting the cracks in the wall but is still wide awake. Sasuke is snoring lightly beside her so she turns his head to a proper position. The snoring ceases and the room is filled with silence again.

After only a few days of sleeping separately, Hinata decides that she can live with a little temptation. She scoots closer to Sasuke, hugging his arm and laying her leg in between his own. At this rate she'll be asleep in minutes. Suddenly Sasuke shifts onto his side pulls her into his chest. It's a better position and Hinata is asleep in seconds.

By morning, Sasuke doesn't even remember how or why they're so close but he like its and he doesn't question it at all.


	12. Twelve

_Final Revision on February 2017; Format edits, nothing too crazy. Enjoy._

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Subdue

_征服する_

_._

"_Somehow, you loved me, before I even loved me."_

**U**

Weeks after Shino's wedding, Hinata finds that her thoughts are often drifting towards her own impending marriage or lack thereof. It all seemed like some kind of cruel joke or maybe even an empty threat the elders used in order to keep her in line.

Regardless of what it was, she wouldn't let herself think it was all over. Takeo had long since returned to Sunagakure without so much as a goodbye, not that she cared, but it made her wary of what he could be planning. Hinata was sure that his mother, Takara was still planning something, she just didn't know what.

Despite her worries, her father had told (more like ordered) her not to concern herself with the situation anymore, promising that he'd take matters into his own hands, but that just made her worry even more. But as long she stayed away from signing any of the Ishida clan's documents there would be hope that she could escape imminent doom relatively unscathed.

Picking up her favorite tan shopping tote, Hinata left a bouquet at Neji's grave, where she sat before heading into the main part of the village for some long overdue grocery shopping.

During the springtime, the markets were in a constant hustle and bustle. People are bumping into one another; toes are trodden on. The air smells of freshly slaughtered meat hanging from hooks and yet some little ways down it smells of baked goods and hearty cooking all at the same time.

Farmers are carrying around caged chickens, some tethered pigs, some lambs in pens as bargaining chips. Many had an amazing harvest this past year so vegetable stalls are overflowing with produce. Stall holders are hollering out their special deals, customers are bartering over prices, it's a passionate cacophony of sounds all around her.

Hinata enjoys it very much believing that it adds to the familial ambiance of the village she loves so much. She is fond of her visits to Konoha's market place because it's almost therapeutic for her, the camaraderie between shinobi and civilians alike is most present in the market. There are no ranks and not much skill or talent is required, unless if you considered negotiating a talent (which it kind of is), but even then the playing field is even for everyone.

Market stalls are lined on either side of the route. She pauses for a moment to survey the flamboyant scene, and observe the milling throng. A mother and her child stroll hand in hand, casually browsing, whilst a group of elderly women hustle, bustle, and haggle over the price of the exotic fruits and other imported merchandise, with various vendors driving a hard bargain.

Hinata even sees familiar faces, Sakura and Ino are in the square moving between the stall holders who are each pushing harder than the one before to unload their wares. A heavy bag is swinging between their legs.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" at the sound of their names being called, both kunoichi look up in surprise. There are too many people rushing between them for the girls to stop and share a proper greeting but the two best friends wave to their mutual friend and continue on.

The two medics have visited all of the herbal stalls and managed to stock up on all of the medicinal herbs for the Hokage's personal stash. Ino glares at the list. She'd rather be spending her day off shopping for a new kimono or going to the spa, not getting Tsunade's groceries.

"Sake is the last thing on the list." Ino squints at the hasty scribble. "The one with the rose insignia on the bottle, apparently." She gives her best friend a knowing look. Sakura only rolls her eyes in response.

"Right, it's shishou's favorite."

"Let's just get it and keep moving."

They make their way further down the road and into a less populated area, hopefully they could avoid getting their feet stomped on. Although Sakura's more concerned with stepping on someone's merchandise.

The footpaths were crowded with stalls selling sacks of nuts and dried fruit, or meat roasting on skewers. Powdered spices lay in rust red and dusty yellow piles, or spilled bright green from sacks as large as feed bags. She'd rather not accidentally ruin someone's goods and have to pay for the damages. The market is too hectic this morning; Sakura doesn't really like it but it wouldn't be Konoha without it…

An hour later and after the fifth try, the two girls finally find the particular bottle of sake their shishou had requested. They stop at a bench in front of a dango stand to rest their legs.

"Never again," Ino mumbles. Her once neat ponytail in sliding out of place, long strands of blond hair are sticking to her face and she's sweating in places she'd rather not think about right now. The pinkette by her side is just as exhausted, wiping sweat from her forehead with the back of her gloved hand. The kunoichi take a minute to rest their arms and catch their breath, ready to just kick back for afternoon. After a few minutes, a familiar Hyuuga comes into sight. Her dark head bobbing and weaving through the crowd.

Sakura couldn't help but be surprised at how at ease the Hyuuga was despite the utter chaos that is the marketplace. She would even go as far to say that Hinata was enjoying herself on this incredibly busy day. Hinata noticed her too and crossed over quickly before the rode would jam up again.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, how are you?"

"We're just dandy, if you count having to wake up extra early to pick up herbs for Hokage-sama, then going on a wild goose chase just for a bottle of sake." The Yamanaka replied sarcastically.

With a sigh, Hinata takes a seat next to Sakura.

"Well…at least you found everything you came for. I can't seem to find Daichi-ojisan, he's the only person who sells the sweet tomatoes Sas—I mean _I_ like." Hinata tensed at her words not really sure if her relationship with Sasuke was something she wanted to share with these two women. It was odd still, but it wasn't like she was hiding anything. She just kind of felt like Sakura would feel some type of way and she didn't want that. Fortunately, if they noticed her slip-up they didn't show it.

"He's visiting his daughter in Kusa," Sakura says while shifting the bag off her knees.

Hinata pondered that for a moment. "Hm, I wasn't aware that he had a daughter." She'd been going to his vegetable stand for a few months now but he never brought his up.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of Kakashi-sensei's so we used to go him a lot."

Conversation between the two continued amicably until Ino yawned for the third time in an over-exaggerated manner, throwing a bored glance over at the them. Hinata looked away sheepishly, not meaning to leave her friend out. Sakura made a point to ignore her companion and continued on without a hitch.

"How about we go for drinks, this heat is killing me." It was Ino who made the suggestion but didn't bother to wait and to hear a response, the jounin was already making her way down the road, leaving Sakura to carry their heavy bags.

The medic gave an exaggerated sigh before bellowing out, "Get your ass back over here Ino-pig!" but the blond only sped up and soon her swinging blond ponytail disappeared around the street corner.

"H-Here, I can help."

"Thank you Hina."

The ex-heiress shifted her tote to one shoulder while taking a hold of the bag with her other hand. Sakura took the other side and they ambled, more like stumbled, after the Yamanaka.

By the time they had reached the tea shop, Ino had already been seated and was currently enjoying an ice cold drink.

"Pig!" Sakura dumped the bag under the table and stole a chair from the table across from them, leaving Hinata to slide in the booth next to Ino. Without a seconds' delay, a server sauntered over and took they're orders, adding two more drinks to their table.

"Will that be all ladies?" His smile was charming and he seemed genuinely happy to be serving them.

"That'll be it, thanks!" Ino gave a small smile which earned her a tiny blush from the man.

As he walked away Ino gave a forlorn sigh. "Sometimes I miss being single."

When neither of her friends said anything she shot them a suspicious look. "Say, why didn't any of you guys at least flirt with the guy. I mean he's handsome, right? I'm not losing my touch just because I'm taken."

"I-I didn't think it was appropriate." Hinata mumbled while hiding behind her glass of lemonade.

Ino nodded as if semi-satisfied with her answer. "Oh right, you're still in love with Naruto-baka."

Suddenly both Sakura and Hinata choked on their drinks.

"Ino-chan! I'm not i-interested in Naruto-kun anymore…"

Ino frowned.

Sakura looked away.

Hinata was poking her index fingers together in a nervous bout.

"Is that so?" she inquired. "Okay what about you, forehead, still stuck on the Ice Prince?"

Hinata bit her lip and looked away. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. Sakura only sipped at her drink, choosing to ignore her nosy friend.

They should've known better. This was Ino and she never let things go, especially if it turned out to be good gossip material. She wasn't a part of the interrogation unit for no reason, she'd get an answer out of both of them whether they liked it or not.

"Well, whatever." She says easily, but the games had just begun.

**U**

When Uchiha Sasuke was ushered into the Godaime's office late in the afternoon right after his training session, he hadn't really known what to expect. A sheen of perspiration still lingered on the surface of his skin even under the air conditioned office. The Hokage sat at her desk looking over some scrolls and hadn't even looked up to acknowledge him. The counsel elders were in attendance as well but neither looked nervous or bothered at his presence, that was new.

At least whatever it was wasn't urgent, seeing as Tsunade appeared to be casual and relaxed as well. He waited patiently for her to say something. After shuffling around a few papers, she looked up and cleared her throat. "How are your eyes these days?"

"Fine, I guess." The Uchiha shrugged. Apparently that wasn't the exact answer she was looking for. Her gold eyes narrowed. "My eyes are fine, no further damage, and my vision has steadily improved over the weeks." He amended.

"Good, that's good news." Tsunade turned to elders as if she expected them to say something but they said nothing to object.

"Alright kid, you earned it, don't let me down." she pulled a standard leaf flak jacket from her desk and tossed it at him. The dark green fabric fell into his open hands and for a second he stared at it dumbly. His dark eyes zeroed in the red swirl staring back at him. The material was thick, incredibly durable, it felt heavier in his arms than it looked.

At the worst possible moment, he felt his throat constrict. A foreign sensation coursed through his body. What was this feeling? Pride maybe? He had never really felt pride in being a Konoha nin.

But he felt pride in being an Uchiha despite everything, sometimes he even felt pride in being a part of Team 7. He felt pride when he held Hinata in his arms or when she wore one of shirts and the Uchiha fan was proudly on her back.

This feeling wasn't pride, but it was close.

With this flak jacket in his hands, he felt a strong sense of belonging. No matter the burden of hate he once felt, all of that was washed away with the feeling of something greater, unfortunately he couldn't even name it.

"I've decided to promote you to jounin, you're the only one in your class who isn't at that rank, for reasons we don't need to delve into. You won't be issued a genin team just yet, but you're free to be on the roster and on missions from this day forward. So go… and uh again, don't make me regret this."

"I won't. Thank you, Hokage-sama." He bowed and left the room as quickly as he had come, once dismissed, realizing only belatedly that he'd respectfully referred to her as her rank and not her actual name like he did in the past.

There was a long silence after the door shut.

Tsunade stared dumbfounded after the Uchiha, not expecting that kind of earnest reaction from him at all. She'd caught a glimmer of something in his gaze, it caught her off guard to see him show so much emotion even if it was only for a split second.

"It seems as though the Uchiha has absolved the Leaf for his sufferings." The elders voice was thoughtful and a pleasantly surprised. To them, they just won a long, tiring uphill battle.

The Godaime scoffed. "As if you bastards deserve his forgiveness…" but before they could reprimand her, the Senju was already moving on to more important things like where the hell were Ino and Sakura with her sake.

If she had to sit and listen to these two pain in the necks for any longer without sake, she would have to replace her desk before the end of the day.

"Shizune, find Ino and Sakura!"

**U**

A tall woman stood before Hyuuga Hiashi, an odd smile upon bright red lips. Neat and well-kept hair flowed over her shoulders in long, auburn waves. Her kimono of refined silks spoke volumes of the kind of wealth she possessed but she was not a mere noblewoman.

In fact, there was nothing gallant or proper about her. The callous and scars on the palms of her hands showed that she was familiar with weaponry, her lazy posture spoke of how carefree she was even in his daunting presence. And that smile of hers, it was arrogant and impish.

She was only a few years younger than him, with no husband or children for that matter. She was a woman as free as the wind, accountable to no one but herself. All in all, she was the last woman anyone would think the Hyuuga head would ever associate himself with.

"I did not expect to hear from you so soon." He said and offered her a seat before him.

"Well, I'm good at my job. And your father had always requested express shipments. I guess I may have put a rush order, free of charge, for my favorite customer." Her voice was sultry but she looked upon him with familiarity, like you would an old friend.

The older man nodded, considering her words. "Very well." The Hyuuga clan head pulled an envelope from his sleeve and placed it on the table, in response, the woman in front of him retrieved a scroll from her breast pocket and placed in on the table.

"You were right, Hiashi-kun." She fiddled with the envelope, counting the numerous bills within its folds. "The Ishida are a going down; the ship is sinking fast."

Despite himself, Hiashi let out a tired sigh. "What exactly did you find out?" the woman in front of him smiled wider, as if she was about tell the most interesting story.

"Last summer the Ishida lost one of their head financial accountants to another competitor. Soon after, the Ishida were under criminal investigation. My sources tell me that Suna officials were on their ass about some fraud accounts and unpaid tax balances. And because the Ishida struggled to pay up the balance, they had to pull some strings and take out a huge loan."

"How much?"

The woman shook her head. "Too much. They've dug themselves in quite the hole if you ask me. But it gets worse. They've appeased the government for now, but there's a loan shark after their head, and this guy's not just any loan shark, he's _the_ biggest moneylender in all of the great nations. The man's been bailing out rich folk for years.

Just few months ago, the Ishida lost one of their big time jewel suppliers as well, a result of losing a majority of their accountants. So as you can imagine, the company's taken a huge blow and they can't pay the boss-man in full. Your proposal to marry your eldest to their heir couldn't have been more convenient for them. My guess is they were planning to have the Hyuuga fund a portion of their balance."

Hiashi stared at the woman in front of him with a clenched jaw. The info he'd just received was proof enough that this proposal was a farce from the very beginning and he'd let the clan blind him from the bitter reality of the situation. "You're well worth the money, Ichinose-san. The information you've supplied will be of great use to me."

"You know very well that I'm the best damn information broker around. There isn't a single thing I can't dig up."

"That is true." Hiashi knew he could trust her. She'd been an informant to his clan for many years now. Once upon a time, they'd even been friends.

The red-head smiled coyly. "So, does Hiashi-kun have any…info for me? Like who the next Hokage will be, for instance? Word on the street is the council is looking at nominating Uzumaki Naruto for the position."

Hiashi made no move to respond. Instead he unfurled the scroll she'd given him and began reading over its contents. It was a written transcript of all the information she'd provided in detail. She pouted at his lack of response.

"Hiashi-kun, my best advice to you is to find a way to get your daughter out of that contract, if she hasn't signed it already. There will be a lot of legalities to follow but I'm sure there is a way."

He agreed with her completely, rolling up the scroll in his hands, Hiashi began to formulate a plan to end this travesty once and for all.

"Ichinose-san, you did well."

"The pleasure is all mine."

**U**

Gazing out of the open window, Hinata watches the sun slowly fall behind the horizon casting shadows in corners and leaving the sky a wash of deep red and orange. Only thin shreds of light linger in an afterglow.

She's still seated at the table with Ino and Sakura but she had all but tuned out the idle conversation flowing between them. Not completely as she can still pop back in at any moment, but her thoughts are elsewhere for the moment. Hinata thinks about where she will be ten years from now and she can't even picture it. It surprises her because she's never _not_ had a vague idea of where she wants to be in life.

As a child, she yearned to go to the academy, to become strong enough like her father and kind like her mother, and when she had done that, she yearned to graduate and become a genin, to start her career as a shinobi. And somewhere after that things slowly fell into simply moving up in the ranks and eventually becoming clan head. At one point she yearned for Naruto but she had long since realized that not everything goes as planned, achieving perfection in life is a rarity.

Would she continue to work at the hospital or would she try her hand at teaching in the academy? If not that, then maybe she'd have a team of her own to train, Hinata-sensei had a nice ring to it. Or she could work directly under the Hokage, even if was just archiving, research, or doing secretarial work, Shizune always needed an extra hand and she had a good relationship with Tsunade-sama. Otherwise, if she was ambitious she could try ANBU, but then again she didn't really think she was cut out for it.

It's a little frightening that she can't see her future. She wonders what will change between now and then. Hanabi will always love her, fact. Kiba and Shino will always be her brothers, another fact. Kurenai and Mirai will always be around to lift her spirits, yet another fact. Sasuke will…well, ten years from now, can she be sure?

Her stomach twists uncomfortably at the thought of something causing the end of her relationship with Sasuke. She's been having all of these doubtful thoughts recently, it's hard not to entertain a few of them.

After being in love with Naruto for as long as she had, Hinata can actually say that Sasuke is the true love of her life. With Naruto there was always the thought that she'd never get her chance with him or that his attention would never be directed at her. She wasn't always as optimistic as people gave her credit for. But she knew in her heart that Naruto would always overshadow her; it was in his soul to be bright, to be a supernova. Naruto is loud and brash and she's just too meek for someone like him.

But where Naruto is like the sun scorching your flesh, while burning beautifully, brightly. Sasuke is like the ice cold rush of ocean waves, it makes you shiver to your bones—your core, and she loves it.

No, she never really thought becoming Naruto's would be the end-game, but she had invested so much time in 'loving' Naruto, she figured it shouldn't just disappear so quickly like it had, right?

Sasuke's cool and collected nature shouldn't dampen Naruto's light so easily…should it?

But it did? In fact, the moment she and Sasuke connected there was no Naruto, there was no room for him. There was no sun, there was only the moon and it was bright enough to light up her whole world. With Sasuke she more scared of losing him, it might even be her biggest fear.

When she met Sasuke he had just been released from prison, he was angry at Naruto, angry at the village. He was a broken up into tiny pieces and to Hinata it was like he needed the anger and hatred to keep him hard or cold or in some aspects, _sane_.

Sasuke didn't think it was okay to be broken, he didn't know it was okay until she came and showed him. _Hey look! I'm broken up into a million pieces too, I'm missing parts of me, some of them lost, others have died…but it's okay to not be okay! Okay?_

They're well-matched, she likes to think, and they understand each other well. Hinata feels _visible_ when he is around. She isn't his shadow and he gives her the confidence to fear no one. She loves him with every fiber of her being, but sometimes love…

"_What has love every done for you, Hi-na-ta?"_Takeo's cruel words from the night of the ceremony is deafening like a clap of thunder in her ears. Maybe he was half right, not in that moment, but maybe now because sometimes love… just isn't enough? She's seen love tear people a part. She's love cause death; she's seen love destroy love.

Maybe Hinata isn't as naïve as she thinks...

"Oh Hinata-chaaan~!" Ino sings in her ear. The Yamanaka is as thrilled as a child who's won a prize at the fair. "When did you go and get a boyfriend?"

The ex-heiress blinks. "How did?—"

"I didn't! But that look on your face says it all." She's smirking now. "So who is it? Kiba? Shino?"

"Shino-kun is married," Sakura cuts in but Ino shushes her with a single, manicured finger. "Hyuuga Hinata you better spill or I'll just have to tell everyone it's Rock Lee—"

"Ano…Ino-chan…"

"It's not Lee is it?" She asks in a quiet voice as if the whole shop hasn't already heard their conversation.

"N-No, Lee-kun is my friend!"

"Then who?! What? You're scared I'm gonna judge you, tuh, not a chance! I'm happy for you, even if the mystery guy is driving you to make scary faces like from a second ago."

Hinata couldn't help but crack a genuine smile at that, Sasuke is always commenting on her facial expressions too. "Um Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, I'd really like it if this stayed between us…for now."

Sakura nods fervently. Ino gets shifty-eyed. "He's not some old creep is he? Like Genma or Raido?" This time Sakura slaps the girls arm. "Will you quit it, you Pig!"

"I'm just making sure Forehead, we don't want some old, experienced guy taking advantage of our Hime." Ino takes another sip of her drink. "Anyway, so who is it?"

"Okay um, it's someone you all know. H-He's a part of the rookie nine… ano."

This time Ino gives her an exasperated look. "You're killing me here, Hina! You know what, just right it down." She slides over a napkin and snags a pen from the pouch on Sakura's waist.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata writes down the name in her cursive handwriting then slides the napkin over to Ino. The Yamanaka for what it's worth, reads the name, then reads it again, then reads it a third time before slowly sliding it over to Sakura.

Ino doesn't physically react but is gauging Sakura's reaction from the corner of her eye. Hinata doesn't know whether to be glad that her friend didn't make a scene or to be scared of what's about to happen next.

Sakura looks up, stunned, but her shoulders sag with relief.

"Sakura…you okay?" Ino doesn't know what's about to happen but if fists start flying she's getting the hell out of here.

"This—it's okay, I actually feel kinda relieved." Sakura starts laughing and both Hinata and Ino look about ready to run off like her heads about to do a full three-sixty.

"Seriously, it's no big deal! I'm dating Naruto, after all." Was her calm reply.

"EH?! Since when?" Ino's getting twitchy because she is the one who's supposed to know these things and she doesn't like the thought of her friends keeping secrets this big. "So you're telling me you two _broads_ just up and decided to switch... with each other?"

Sakura and Hinata both look at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"We did, didn't we?" Sakura laughs

"Un," Hinata giggles. "What are friends for?"

The table goes silent… before they erupt in laughter all over again, Ino included.

"W-Wow. That was…" Hinata begins while wiping a tear.

"That was something." Ino finishes.

By the time the trio have gotten up to leave, it's pretty much completely dark outside. Ino and Sakura realize that they completely forgot about delivering the herbs to Tsunade, much to their chagrin. Hinata knows that Hokage-sama will not be pleased. She only hopes that their punishment will not be too bad but then again she too has forgotten that it's her turn to make dinner which was why she went out for groceries in the first place. She'd planned out an elaborate dinner for her and Sasuke. She hopes he won't be too upset that she's missed it.

They go their separate ways and without Ino to talk her head off or Sakura to laugh with, Hinata is plunged into her thoughts for the millionth time. There are still a few people roaming around, some last minute shoppers and sellers. Even a few children are running after each other, playing ball under the street lamp.

Hinata likes kids, always has. She likes that they are honest and curious creatures not yet bothered by the horrors of the world. She hopes for her own some day in the future.

Does Sasuke like kids? She's never asked him that before but she kind of gets the impression that he doesn't really care, plus kids don't seem to like him as much as they like her. But nevertheless, Hinata can see that he'd be a great father. Sasuke would cherish his children and be proud of them and love them, she knows this.

In little time at all, the Hyuuga woman reaches the old fork in the road and for the first time she's glad that the Hyuuga and Uchiha compounds are so close. With all these thoughts about children, if her stars align and she's blessed with them, at least they won't be far from Hanabi and Ko and even her Father, as stern as he may be, the mans a sucker for children.

Even with some of the old Uchiha houses, desolate and undisturbed, she hopes that they will sometime in the future be homes to many clan members to come.

The main house comes into view. Hinata digs around in her bag for her key and for a second she thinks she's lost it, but then her fingers graze the brass item tucked in the corner of her tote under what appears to be a peach. Hinata still can't get used to the fact that Sasuke locks his door now, or that he's given her a key to his home.

But her heart leaps into her throat when Sasuke greets her at the foyer, still wet from his shower. He's wearing a grey tank with some orange fox design she didn't know he owned (and vaguely she remembers Naruto owning the same one) and…shorts? She's never seen him wear shorts, except for when they were genin. Hinata can even see his leg hairs.

"I haven't done laundry yet." He mutters because he reads the look on her face. She smiles at his grimace.

"You have nice legs, Sasuke-kun," She's not kidding and he knows this.

Sasuke simply rolls his eyes though and slips the heavy bag off her shoulders so she can take off her sandals. Then he places her shoes on the rack next to his. They've formed such a natural routine, Hinata feels like an old couple. The thought alone makes her blush.

When she leans in to kiss his pursed lips, she rubs her smooth calf against his prickly one because he really does have some nice looking legs. He feels warm too despite the water from his hair that drips down her neck. The fresh smell of his shampoo fills her nose and Kami she loves the way he smells.

"I was supposed to be mad at you," he whispers into her ear.

"Yeah, I know." She really messed up this time, getting his hopes up for nothing. "I can still make something—"

"Too late."

He swings the bag over his shoulder and heads towards the kitchen, leaving Hinata to trail after him. When she enters the dining area, she doesn't know what exactly she's staring at. The table is set but there obviously isn't any food.

"Sasuke-k—"

"Shh. Don't say anything, just sit."

Hinata frowns but lets him pull out her chair before sitting. She watches as he cuts the lights sending the whole room into pitch blackness and then one by one, candles are igniting all around the room. True to her word, she remains silent but she can't hold back the gasp that escapes her lips, the whole room looks…ethereal, for lack of better words. The main house has always looked beautiful but with the lights cut off and the chandelier glimmering prettily over the numerous candles, it looks _amazing_.

Sasuke emerged from the shadows of the kitchen and beyond with take-out boxes in both hands. Hinata can't hide the grin that breaks across her face. He sends a warning glance her way, he wants her to remain silent.

The Uchiha leaves again but returns with two champagne glasses and a bottle of wine. She recognizes the insignia and it's quite an expensive type of alcohol. Her own father only pops that particular brand around guests. And now Hinata's heart is pounding in her chest.

He leaves yet again and Hinata can only wonder what he is planning but when he steps back into the room he's wearing a jounin flak jacket and air leaves her lungs all at once. She doesn't know when or how but Sasuke is in her arms and she's…crying?

"Okay, you're going to have to explain the tears, because I don't really think this is bad news."

She laughs and kisses him everywhere she can reach.

"Y-You idiot, these are happy t-tears…" her voice crumbles again and she's crying harder.

"If you say so." He replies because he thinks it's just a girl thing but it's not. Yes, she can't help that she's suddenly a confusing, emotional wreck. But so many things are going through her mind right now.

"I-I'm just thinking about what Itachi-niisan would say to you right now. Your parents too, t-they would be so proud of y-you!" She sniffles.

At her sudden words, Sasuke pulls back and he's staring at her tearful face under the dim light casted by the wax candlesticks. This girl, this woman…is unbelievable. He kisses her. Kisses her hard and he knows her lips will bruise but he doesn't care. He tastes her tears on his lips and he kisses her even more. A tremor runs down his spine and he shudders heavily from her touch.

'_I love you.'_ He crashes his lips into hers. _'Dammit, I love you.'_

"I love you too." She murmurs and he realizes that he's said these words out loud. He could care less though because he's kissing the woman that breaks and mends his heart all at the same time. They stand like that for a while, to the point where their breathing is synchronized.

Hinata shifts to look up at him with arms will around his middle. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, I think the food is getting cold."

She's right but he really doesn't want to let go of her right now. But then her stomach growls and he concedes. They settle into their respective seats once again. Hinata is dishing out the food he ordered for them both. She reminds him of his mother in that way, always serving someone else before herself.

The flak jacket feels snug on him; it keeps in the residual heat from Hinata's body. Her scent has somehow latched onto it and he can't help but sniff his collar and smile. It earns him a quirky grin from Hinata but he doesn't mind.

His dark eyes peer around the candles however and all of a sudden he feels self-conscious. I mean what kind of shinobi in his right mind does all of this? Candles, really Sasuke? He opens his mouth to ask if she would rather he turn on the lights but Hinata's voice beats him to the punch.

"All of this is very romantic, I'm speechless." He can see her pretty dimple from across the table when she smiles at him. He wonders if she knows she has one.

"You sure? I kinda think it's corny. I can hit the lights for you."

"Nonsense!" Hinata cries. Her outburst earns her a smirk. "I-I mean, I love it." She restates.

"Aa." He settles and picks up the bottle of red wine that she's eyeing.

"Where did you find that anyway?"

The Uchiha glances at the bottle before shrugging. "Somewhere in the pantry." Was his candid reply.

Hinata opens her mouth to say something, but closes it, her jaw snaps shut with an audible click.

"Drink up," he says while filling her glass.

"You're not going to get me drunk Uchiha Sasuke." Her voice is surprisingly stern but he winks at her nonetheless.

"I wouldn't dare."

Hinata mumbles something along the lines of 'yeah, right' but takes a sip anyway.

"Is my taste in wine any good?" his inquiry is only to get a rise out of her.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama."

He smirks and considers this before nodding and turning to his food. Sasuke remembers the first time she made him breakfast and how rude he had been to not compliment her back then. He had taken her for granted. The take-out was good, in fact he thrived on take-out, but there was just something about a home cooked meal, Hinata's meals especially, that set his heart (and stomach) in a frenzy.

"Sasuke-kun you wouldn't believe the day I had with Ino-chan and Sakura-chan," Hinata laughed and went on to retell the story of how her day went and he listened as always adding in his two cents every few minutes and shaking his head at some parts.

"Glad you had fun while I starved." He joked.

"Well of course, I'm glad too! Truth be told, I hadn't spoken to either of them in a very long time. I-I found that really missed it."

"Aa. I know what you mean."

Conversation continued even well after dinner was over then he cleared the dishes while Hinata disposed of the empty food cartons and wooden utensils. They curled up on the sofa together after all was done. Sasuke left the candles going per Hinata's request. She sat on lap with her arms around him and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I couldn't say anything earlier but…you look kind of ridiculous." A giggle bubbled in her chest.

"Hn." The Uchiha remarked. "I was waiting for you to say that." She always had something to say about his clothes. Either they were wrinkled or they didn't match or it was too much black.

"And you look like an old man with a holiday sweater the way you're wearing that jounin vest still." She added. "I wouldn't be surprised of you showered in it." This time she actually did laugh out loud at Sasuke's expense. She had forgotten about their compromising seating arrangement.

"Is that so?" he murmured with lips at the base of her neck. "Maybe I should take it off then. Hm?"

He watched the blush rise from her neck to her cheeks. "Sasuke-kun, don't say things like that."

"Sorry, Hime." He kissed her deeply and threaded his fingers into the hair behind her neck. She responded to his kisses as usual. Hinata was always so pliable. He leaned back against the settee so that she was on top of him, letting the Hyuuga take control for a moment. She kissed his lips slowly letting her tongue slide into his mouth, a bold move. She was making it hard for him to control himself.

After another minute of kissing, she laid against him with her arm tucked around neck.

"Can we just sleep here?"

Sasuke had almost said yes but he didn't want them to sleep on the couch. He secretly hated it.

"No, lazy girl." he says. He sits up and lifts her with her legs wrapped around his waist. They make it to the bedroom easily enough because they've done it so many times and Hinata gets so sluggish after dinner. He hangs up the jacket and tosses Hinata a tee shirt. She slips the straps of her dress off her shoulders and shimmies it down her waist.

The Uchiha turns to head into the conjoined bathroom but goes slack-jawed at the sight of Hinata's ample chest. He wonders if they've always been so… big. For some reason the minx hasn't noticed that he's been gawking until she starts to remove her bra.

"W-Wait!" he stutters out. Hinata pauses then turns beat red. "S-Sasuke-kun get out, n-now!"

She picks up her pillow and throws it at him but he's already run inside the bathroom. The pillow hits the closed door and sags to the ground. With a tired sigh, she slips on the tee shirt and turns to pull the covers down but a velvet box catches her eye, it was right under the pillow she'd thrown.

She debates whether she wants to know what it is or not: she does.

Hinata runs a hand over the smooth material before opening it to reveal a pearl ring with two tiny diamonds on either side. A shock runs through her body because she remembers the hand she's last seen this ring on. For a moment she's reminded of the gentle pats on her head and a hand brushing her scalp, even the feel of dainty fingers rubbing ointment on her bruises.

"Okaa-san," she croaks but the words barely leave her lips. "Sas…S-Sasuke! Sasuke, what is this?"

The Uchiha who had been brushing his teeth, pokes his head out of the bathroom. And his dark eyes zero in on the ring in Hinata's hand. He runs back to the sink to spit and comes back to face Hinata, a little toothpaste is at the corner of his mouth. Hinata's too stunned to wipe it for him.

"It's… a ring." He says.

"Yes, I know that. Where did you get it from?" There's no point in keeping it a secret, especially when Hinata is using her serious tone with him.

"I got your father's blessing…to propose…to you."

But instead of being happy like he'd expected, he could see the anger surging behind in her pale eyes.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"…How long…did you have this ring?"

Sasuke shrugs because he doesn't see the issue. "A few weeks at most."

That answer makes her shoulders slump in defeat. "You've had this ring in your possession for a few weeks…and you never thought to use it…not even tonight."

"I—"

"Not even tonight, with all the candles, and the wine, and the food."

"Hina…"

"Why did you accept it? Why accept a ring you never planned to use?"

"I did plan to use it!" His dark eyes clash against her pale ones. When his sharingan activates it's like a wild fire has spread over her body, goosebumps raise on her arms.

Hinata can only remember one other time they've argued. She hates that they have to add this time to the list too. They don't raise their voices at each other either but there's a first for everything.

"Sasuke. It's either you left it here for me to see because your either careless or callous? You either don't care enough or you want to upset me? Which is it?"

A long silence takes over, but instead of responding, he doesn't say anything. Sasuke simply walk over, climbs into bed, and turns off the bedside lamp. The room is totally dark; the only sound she can hear is slow breathing behind her.

She sits there with her back to him in total silence, with the quiet of the night, slowly but surely her initial rage recedes, she can never stay angry for long and she especially hates going to bed angry. Hinata sighs and slips into bed at his side.

"Are we going to spoon or not?" Any other day she would've laughed at him for asking at such a bad time, not tonight though.

Hinata turns to face him and he's already facing her, with eyes that are black and not red. Their eyes meet and she can't seem to look away. Begrudgingly she admits that he looks…nice with his shirt ridding up, revealing an extremely toned stomach. And so she doesn't shift out of his reach when his hand lands on her waist or when that same hand squeezes her butt.

Their still looking at each other, neither has looked away. Sasuke's hand traces the contours of her body, running over the rise of her breast, over her shoulder and down the curve of her waist again.

"You must really want to marry me, huh?" His lips twist into a wry smirk but Hinata can see that he's still a little put off by her words. She's not stubborn, not really and both she and Sasuke are not _that_ stubborn as to remain angry at one another like this so she knows she has to be the one to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"I know," he says simply. "You already apologized."

"I didn't…"

"Your eyes. I could see it in your eyes."

Hinata doesn't know what to say to that. "You've changed." She murmurs. And it's true, he really has. For him to not lash out on her, it took a lot of self-restraint. Hinata had crossed the line and she was well aware of that fact.

It's ironic, all those times she was worried about whether marrying Sasuke was an option and the man already had a ring in his possession. Satisfied that marriage is officially on the table, she thinks that maybe they won't both destroy each other in the midst of their love. They're both still learning one another of course.

She leans in and kisses him longingly. "You taste like toothpaste."

"And you taste like," he licks his lips. "Miso soup and cabbage?"

The ex-heiress rolls over. "Shut up."

His arms draped over waist and he pulled her closer. "Not so fast."

**U**

By morning she wakes up refreshed. Hinata can already tell that Sasuke is not at her side, which doesn't surprise her. He's probably training or doing something. Mid-stretch she notices her finger flashing in the sun filtering lazily through the sheer curtain. Upon further inspection she sees the ring from last night on her finger. She knows she hadn't put it on, she was too angry. That only left one culprit.

Ready to give him a piece of her mind about asking properly, Hinata barrels down the halls in search of one Uchiha Sasuke. But instead she's welcomed by someone else entirely.

"Nee-chan, where the hell are your pants!"

Hanabi gives her a once over before turning to the Uchiha who chose the wrong moment to walk back into the room. "I hope you guys haven't _done it_."

The older Hyuuga stutters out the first thing that comes to mind. "H-Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Hanabi ignores her in favor of glaring at the Uchiha. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Calm down firecracker, we haven't done anything, right Hime?" he shoots her a devilish smirk that doesn't make either one of them appear innocent in the slightest.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Hinata feels a headache coming on, especially after last night and all, and the ring suddenly feels like dead weight on her finger.

"We got word that Ishida-sama is coming today. Father wants you both present."

"Both of us?!" The ex-heiress takes a seat across from her sister. She looks incredulously between Sasuke and Hanabi. "But w-why? Sasuke isn't a part of this."

"Like hell I'm not!" He pulls Hinata's hand, the one with the cursed ring. "He _should_see that man who is actually marrying her."

But his words don't earn him any approval from Hanabi who looks about ready to throttle him no matter how much of a Godsend he is. "Baaaka! This isn't a pissing contest. This is a formal dinner where you—"

"Basically tell the Ishida bastards to find someone else. I know."

He turns to Hinata. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And you feel the same right?"

"You know I-I do!"

"Good, it's official and firecracker is our witness."

"Sasuke-kun, that's not how it works. There must be a formal ceremony."

Hanabi nods in agreement. "Honestly sis. I don't know how are why you choose to deal with him."

The new heiress gets up and slips on her fuzzy slippers because she rushed here in her pajamas just to tell them. She needs to shower and prepare herself too. As the heiress, she'll be present. "I'll see you later." And with that, she was gone.

Hinata turns to Sasuke with a nervous look on her pretty face. She's nibbling on her bottom lip like a rabbit and he thinks it's a little disturbing—kind of cute but still disturbing and she'll turn her lips to shreds if she doesn't stop.

"Hinata, look at me. Go back to sleep." He orders but the woman at his side doesn't even hear him. She's got a faraway look in her eyes and he hates it the longer he sees it. He gains her attention only when he pinches her cheek.

"Kiss me and go back to sleep."

Her cheeks puff up like a spoiled child.

"I'm not going to say it again."

Hinata rolls her eyes but pecks his lips. She looks back down at the ring though and it makes her stomach somersault.

"I wonder how you would've asked me." She murmurs while leaning against his shoulder. It's a selfish thing to say to him because she knows it's too late for him to do anything about it now. Sasuke listens to how calm her breathing is, when she doesn't say more he realizes the error in his ways at the sound of how dejected her tone is.

"I'm sorry."

It's an earnest apology. Sasuke knows his shortcomings, and Hinata deserves better than what she's gotten this time around. He should've let her lash out on him last night. He can do anger, he can; he _can't_ do disappointment.

"Don't apologize, Sasuke-kun. You've showed me how much you love me many times already. I don't think I need any more validation. I'm happy to be marrying you."

She lays her hand on his and their fingers intertwine. Despite the circumstances, Hinata is pleased to cross one worry off her list. She feels like she can take on the world as long as Sasuke is by her side.

The Uchiha kisses her head. "Good."

_'Everything would go just fine.'_ Or so they thought.


End file.
